HDN K: the visitors from somewhere else
by A.S. M.F
Summary: after the defeat of Kurome and the revival of Uzume gamindustri recieved a visit from a Girl what his appareance made things change in a massive way in gamindustri (The End)
1. Introduction of OC

**Before the first chapter first i will introduce 2 of my OC**

F.S. a guy who got a black hair uses a kind of swordman clothes like the one from SAO but are not black are white and yellow he is tall and always wear some kind of a small smile wich sometimes creeps characters when they look at him he is a relaxed guy who never likes to do nothing in a day so he reads a book or practice smashing guys with his walking cane

F.G. the little sister of the guy before is a really playfull girl like some kind of a Neptune but a bit more serious at some times and his big brother always scolds her of not training but always manages to run away first of all she wears a skirt with the same swordman clothes from up like his big brother but they re in inverse patterns of colours and got some editions in the long zones got black hair long hair wich is holded in one of her elbows she is B cup and does not care about his size (she is a bit taller than blanc)

they both are from a race called TimeSkippers because they both got the skill to stop time and go back in time but they cannot go back to the present and they re the only two from that race

First note from them i will not mention their dislikes from food and things and i will say that they both can transform because all of my Original Characters can transform but they have to awaken it with a magic called rebirth magic

Second and last note the rebirth magic transformation is really a troll because they can do changes or no changes or they can highly change the body but not personality and a note that the magic that this two OC got are really a crazy tree of skills so please do not ask about how many magic are they will be revealed in the story

ok with that started the next chapter will show what is this story about


	2. Chapter 1: Who is She

**" it was a normal day like always in gamindustri a place ruled by 4 godesses known as The CPU's and their Candidates like a normal day in gamindustri lets see whats happening in Planeptune's Basilicom..."**

 **Planeptune's Basilicom...**

"ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ"

"Neptune..."Histoire was there watching how Neptune was always sleeping and not doing her job as a CPU.

A flame coming from Histoire's mouth while angered she decided to wake up neptune"NEPTUNE HOW LONG ARE YOU GOING TO PLAN ESCAPE FROM YOUR JOB AND SLEEP YOU RE GETTING WORSE EVERYDAY".

With that scream and burning flame Neptune got scared and jumped away and landed face to the ground... Neptune saw histore and say "Awwwww why i can't sleep now i dont want to see more papers, let Nepgear do it for me Histy" because of what she said Histoire was even more pissed off and she with her stingy scolded neptune "The only one in this place who deserves a rest is Nepgear your poor little sister is always doing the job for you"

"like i said i don't have problems doing my big sister's job" Nepgear said from some place

"URRRGH" Histoire was more red and pissed was like about to explode with that steam coming from her head

"IT'S GONNA EXPLODE RUN AWAY NEPGEAR AND YOU TOO THE GUY WHO IS SAYING WHAT ARE WE DOING AND SEEING"

"NEPTUNE" Histoire was going to really this time about to make neptune regret for making her get pissed off

 **moments later in some street in Planeptune. . .**

"ufff" Neptune someway managed to run away from Histoire's Rampage and said "some moments more and Histy could make me break in half like a egg i still need to find some place to hide" Neptune began to walk away from his hiding place to somewhere away knowing about that would be some problem if she stayed sometime more

 **moments later in a dramatic atmosphere in a field**

"WHAT why im in lv.1 again did that run away from a battle made me lose levels for being a coward" while neptune was angered and rampaging about his sad lv.1 she did not notice a -Grandgoo- behind her and suddendly...

 **Suprize attack**

"NEPU" Neptune got surprized that some enemy did attack her while distracted

Grandgoo uses strike: Neptune recieved 2500 damage... Neptune fainted

"nee...puuu... i cant..."Neptune was about to be killed by a big doogo but...

!SLASH-SMACK!: Grandgoo recieved 12000 damage... Grandgoo fainted

"Nepu... who... are..." _Neptune passed out_

 **some moments later with Nepgear**

"uurgh..."

"Nepgear is there any problem?" Uni sayed

"i feel something has happened to my sister" Nepgear sayed

"maybe something has really happened let's search for her" Uni worried sayed

 **Meanwhile in a hospital...**

"Nepu...ugh.." Neptune was lying in a bed completely injured

"how did this happened to Nep-Nep" Compa said

"i was just walking after taking a comfy nap in a tree and i saw how she got taken off by that blue giant... sticky dog" The girl sayed

"at least the Doctor managed to heal all the cuts and stoop the bleed or else Nep-Nep could really died this time" Compa said worried but she looked at the girl and sayed "who are you you do not seem a common person from this place , are you from some other part"

"Yes... but i have to hide from where i am or else there will be a lot of problems... i just passed by this place and saved this girl because me and S. cannot let someone die so now... i have to go... please tell to your friend to not say anything about my existence to your acquaintances please" the girl sayed that and suddendly dissapeared

"Where did she go where is she" Compa got scared about the girl dissapearing and suddendly

*Knock,Knock*

"huh"

"Compa its me the doctor there are two girls searching from the patient what is with you"

"(its must be Ge-Ge and maybe Uni or Histoire) ok let me open the door" Compa said

as compa opened the door Nepgear suddendly rushed and get close to the bed where the passed out Neptune was lying injured and screamed "SISTER ARE YOU OK WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU" as doing that compa got worried and holded Nepgear to not let her do something stupid like the thing happened back ago at the Ultradimension and sayed "Ge-Ge calm down do you want to Nep-Nep get his wounds open" Nepgear stopped while crying and sayed "No"

"then Ge-Ge we should wait to Nep-Nep to wake up by herself"

 **To be Continued...**

Words from writter

 **Well this was the first chapter how it was im freely searching to get some critics about if im doing something bad please help me to make me get better at writting so please Critics open.**


	3. Chapter 2: Bad news and histy?

**Some hours later at some Hospital in planeptune**

"(when she is going to wake up)" Nepgear was asking herself

"How did Nepgear's big sister got so injured" Uni asked to Compa

"The person who bringed Nep-Nep to the hospital sayed there was a blue giant dog when she fainted" Compa replied

*knock-knock*

"it must be the doctor" Nepgear said

Nepgear opened the door but the face of the doctor was meaning something bad happened and the Doctor said "I got some reports about the status of Neptuna sadly she won't wake up for a week or two".

"WHAT" the three girls screamed.

"Why she cannot wake up in some days or today?" Nepgear asked.

"Im sorry but we tried all the ways to make her wake up fast but none of them seems to work their wounds are not healing even with the Nepbull VII wich that woman gave to us seem to work, may the wounds are too deep and the medicine wont work, so by the time we should just wait until her wounds heals" the Doctor Explained.

"we should call Histy to tell her about what happened to Nep-Nep" Compa said.

"Nepgear are you alright?" Uni asked.

"no its hard to see my big sister like that in a bed where she cannot move..." Nepgear replied.

"We should head to the Basilicom and tell Histy about what happened" Compa said.

"lets go Nepgear" Uni said.

"alright"Nepgear replied.

 **Hours later in the Basilicom**

"...and that happened" Nepgear told to Histoire.

"Hmmm... i see is sad that Neptune will be for time not in the basilicom but that's why i was trying to force her to work or else it would happen that" Histoire replied.

"but we should focus on something else right now, who was that person who saved Nep-Nep" Compa said.

"yes is still a mistery of who could be that strong" Nepgear replied.

"What do you mean?"Uni asks.

"some hours ago some people of the guild included IF found the zone where Neptune passed out.. the thing is that person who saved her did a really mess up in the field most of the trees lost their leaves and some of them was cut into perfect pieces" Histoire answers.

"Wow, who in the world has that strenght" Uni said.

"But thats not the only thing" Nepgear interrupted "the zone where was that Grandgoo was was only reduced to a hole full blue goo".

"Histy did you try to search about where is that person right now" Compa said

"I am doing that right now Compa" Histoire answered.

"how does it look like Compa" Nepgear asked to Compa "is a girl is the only thing i can say because she was wearing a big robe and i could not see anything more from her face" Compa replied.

"Huh" Histoire yelled.

"what is it Histoire" Uni said.

"i cannot find anything about of his location or face not even the name is like that she would be invisible to the search" Histoire replied.

"WHAT" the three screamed again.

 **to be continued...**

 **words from the creator**

 **this is the second chapter and i dont know why did i put 3 chapters in one day but maybe the readers who have seen the spoiler that i placed before knows already why but from now... who is she... where did she come from... and will Neptune be able to eat pudding while she is in the hospital we will know in the next chapter**

 **ALSO lets mention about how do i publish chapters in a day or every week a new chapter will come out but first of all you see that i published 2 chapters in a day i call that the** **long free day time** **Where i publish more than one chapter in a day when one chapter will have that i will advice in the chapter before so you can know about when is going to happen maybe today will be a 3rd chapter so wait up ok by now see ya readers of**


	4. Chapter 3: Journey

**It has been 5 dayssince neptune was in the Hospital she still doesn't wake up yet but now we are seeing how is Nepgear and Compa preparing to search about that girl.**

 **Planeptune Basilicom...**

"you think that we are ready to search with all this Ge-Ge" Compa asked.

"i dont know but histoire said that girl appareance has something to do about what happened to my big sis so for now we should go to the camp that IF prepared for us for now" Nepgear replied.

"its sad that Uni could not come for what happened at Lastation" Compa said.

"it was unexpected that K-Sha started to rampage when Kei arrived" Nepgear said.

"yeah even Iffy was expecting that to happen" Compa said.

"but for now we should take care while we are going to the camp because the reports from the guild said about of some monsters going on a rampage worse than the Delusionals, even they said about new monsters" Nepgear said worried about Iffy.

Histy entered to the room and said "Alright Nepgear IF's camp is located near to Lan Castle so you should watch out about that skeletons that appeared there an..." Compa interrupted "the ones what have bottles and other things"

"no this kind of skeletons are really rare because they are tall and they both like to walk and use their skulls to play... *ahen* like i said and the traps o that IF placed near the camp because the traps are only a wave that make everyone close to it to pass out" Histoire answered

"ok with this we are ready to go" Nepgear told to Compla

"Lets go Ge-Ge" Compa said and the both leaved from the Basilicom to the Camp.

"i hope they will be alright" Histoire said to herself.

Stats of the team:

 **Nepgear: lv. 5**

 **Hp: 3000. Sp:1200.**

 **Compa: lv. 4**

 **Hp: 4320. Sp: 2020.**

...end of stats..

 **30 minutes later in a river...**

"haaah... haah.. uff... Ge-Ge we should rest here" Compa said.

"Compa we have to hurry because we have been already attacked by some of thoose skeletons and we do not want to end like my big sis" Nepgear replied.

 _"surprize"_ a skeleton appeared from bushes and said _"time to our boss to avenge our others friends who were defeated... HEY BOSS"_

a big skeleton with a strange skull appeared from the trees and telled to the smaller _"you should not go like that and scare the foes you could get killed run away let me beat these grills who made our friends have pain"_

 ** _BOSS FIGHT STARTED:_**

 _"Heyeheheh its time to you grills to learn why you never have to attack the skeletons"_ __Skeleton Boss said

"we won't allow you" Nepgear said

Skeleton boss uses Strike beta against Nepgear: Nepgear recieved 1000 of damage...

Nepgear uses Slash: Skeleton boss recieved 0 damage...

 _"HEYEHEHEH im strong you know a simple slash will not damage me"_ Skeleton boss screamed

Compa uses Skill: nullify boosts: Skeleton boss recieved 100 damage... Skeleton boss's boost Unbreakable defense disabled...

 _"Do you Think that is fun do THAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT"_ Skeleton boss uses Rampage: 2000 damage dealt to Compa...

"ouchiee..."

Nepgear uses Break smash: Skeleton boss recieved 300 damage... Skeleton Boss'S armor its now broken for 3 turns... **EXE Drive REACHED LV. 1**

Compa uses EXE Bread Crumbs: Skeleton boss recieved 2520 damage... Skeleton boss recieved Love Heart debuff...

 _"RRRGHHHHHHHH"_ Skeleton boss throws a random doogo from background to Nepgear and Compa: Both recieved 100 of damage... Nepgear and Compa recieved Doogooey Debuff

"Kyaaa why off everything he did throw us doogoos"

 _"HAYAHAHAHA i like to film things like these for me to see it all the days"_

Nepgear recieved buff Rampage because of pervs... Nepgear uses skill Mirage Dance: Skeleton Boss recieved 9999... Skeleton boss has been defeated

 _"that's cheating i never heard such buff... in life..."_

Nepgear and Compa has the Victory: NEPGEAR HAS LEVELED UP... COMPA HAS LEVELED UP...

battle ended...

"ouchie" Compa said "it hurts"

"dont worry Compa we are almost in the camp without that skeleton annoying" Nepgear said

 **Meanwhile at IF's Camp**

"hmmmmmm... where are they they should have arrived right now"

*BOOOM*

"huh... is that *gasp* ARFOIRE?"

 **to be continued...**

 **Words from Writter**

 **3 chapters in one day i hope i would not be writting too much or else i could lose imagination... by the way this is the battle system of this story it works like a turn battle selected via a command console but now i should talk about the skills and attacks when all this ends so first of all i would like to say i hope i can have more time to waste xdxd**


	5. Chapter 4: Wait what

**Several minutes later**

"where did she come from I never tought even about that old witch appearing in all of the cases"IF asked to herself.

"Arfoire was there and for some reason she was looking even rare she exploded one of the trees without reason but something was off why did she not scream when i sayed old witch" IF was concerned "I just have to keep an eye on Arfoire until the others come back".

 **Meanwhile near zones of the camp**

 _"HEY Where is my body wait. . . . . i am on the backpack of that pink haired cheater"_ the skeleton boss noticed.

"Ge-Ge are you sure about carrying the skull of that Perverted skeleton is safe" Compa asked to Nepgear.

"Don't worry Compa im carrying the skull on my backpack to see if that mysterious girl knows about this skeletons" Nepgear replied.

Nepgear and Compa finally arrived at the camp where IF recieved them concerned about...

"Gear, Compa you have to see whats happening near the Lan Casle right now" IF told

Nepgear and Compa picked out of their inventory 2 binoculars and started to see what's going on at Lan Castle and when they saw that wich they did not believe it... both screamed "ARFOIRE?!"

"What is she doing there" Compa asked

"How did she appeared again" Nepgear asked too

"I dont know but there is something strange, She is not acting like normally pay attention"

 **Near zones of the Lan Castle...**

"this body that i actually possesed is really strong" Arfoire? asked to herself...

"but all these memories of it are really a lot of depression... Really Megadimension Destructor Arfoire... It sounds like a brilliant idea for a game but this witch should have fix a bit the name" Arfoire? told to herself...

 **Back at the camp (Night Time)**

"it has been standing there like a stone since the afternoon" IF said

"i think is sleeping" Compa said

"we should just still watch what is she going to..." Nepgear was about to end but "Wait She is going inside"

"Alright lets follow her" IF said

 **Meanwhile inside the castle**

"hmmmmm... i feel a familiar presence coming from outside..." The girl said

 **entrace of the castle *cinematic***

"Is everyone ready to get inside of this place again" IF said

"yes" Nepgear replied

"Yes but im a little scared about Arfoire inside there" Compa answered

"Alright lets go" IF said motivated"

 **Nepgear's POV**

"is Nep alright Gear?" Iffy asked

"yes she is right now sleeping... she has been like that for some days" I answered

"i hope Nep-Nep wakes up soon" Compa said

 _"RRGHH... HEY GET MY SKULL OUT OF YOUR BACKPACK DAMMIT" S_ keleton boss said.

"eek" IF said creeped

"Skeleton please do not scream loud or else i will have to remove your jaw" Compa said

 _"..."_ skeleton boss was spooked about what compa said

"why is a talking skeleton skull inside of Gear's Backpack" IF asked

"I need it to see if that girl knows about what is this strange skeleton" I replied

"oh" If said

"lets rest for a bit" Compa said.

"i agree" IF said... "me too" I said

Stats of the team

 _!attention!: IF has joined to the Party_

 **Nepgear lv. 6**

 **Hp: 3120. Sp: 1240**

 **Compa: lv. 5**

 **Hp: 4450. Sp: 2060**

 **IF: lv. 6**

 **Hp: 2800. Sp: 1100**

...end of stats...

"Alrights lets contine" IF ordered at me and Compa

 **Meanwhile at the hideout of the girl**

"Tch i knew that there was something familiar in you" the girl said

"Hahahaheheheahahah" Arfoire? was laughing?...

"you re one of the beasts from where i come... the atrocity known as the Bodystealer" the girl loud said

 ** _BOSS FIGHT STARTED:_**

 **to be continued...**

words from writter:

 **I started to get more adapted to use fanfiction. but first of all i will tell about the beast called Bodystealer**

 **the Bodystealers are dark creatures with yellow and red glowing circles in some part of its body they are a slime wich only searchs to steal bodies and use them for their own pleasure in this case this Bodystealer was completing its pleasure to destroy things arround but for luck it was not a Perverted Bodystealer or else we should feel bad for arfoire...**

 **thats all for today and please send some reviews and tell me what to fix**


	6. Chapter 5: A beast who only knows chaos

**Back with Nepgear's Team...**

"So what are we going to do if we find Arfoire before that girl" Nepgear Said

"we will just do like always and smash her to make her go away" IF replied

"But didn't someone noticed the black thing in his body?" Compa asked

"Nah that was maybe your imagination" IF answered

*CRASH*... *SMACK*... *BOOM*

"Huh" The three said

"There must be someting happening there lets check out" IF said

"Ok Iffy but im feeling something bad will hapen" Compa said

"If it is a monster we will just handle it like always" Nepgear said to calm down coma

 **back at the battle...**

Arfoire? attacks with "Mirror?": ? Recieved 5000 Damage... !KNOCKBACK!...

*CRASH*

"from here the sounds may have come" IF said

"LOOK" Compa said and point out the girl who was maybe fainted from the battle in the rubbles

"oh no, we have to heal her fast" Nepgear said

"Do you think that i would allow you to do that"Arfoire? Said

"You must be the one who did that to her ARFOIRE" IF sended the blame against Arfoire?

"Hahahahahaha It was me but im not the one who you re calling Arfoire, Im a monster who stoled her body and now is using it to do chaos, we call use the Bodystealers or B.S. for short" B.S said

"We wont allow you go and do everything you please" Nepgear said

 ** _BOSS FIGHT CONTINUED:_**

-Nepgear has joined against the boss-

-IF joined against the boss-

-Compa joined against the boss-

B.S. attacks with Advanced Missile against Compa: Compa recieved 4440 of damage... !Compa is at low health!. Compa recieved SkillSeal debuff

"What was that attack" Nepgear said

"That thing almost killed me" Compa said hurted

"we will have to cover you now" IF said

"Watch me please" Nepgear activated HDD: "Processor Unit Set Complete"

"I'll use this" Compa used Nepbull Ex: Compa regained 50% of her health

"take this Compa" IF healed compa with Anti-Seal: Compa regained 30% of her health and lost the skill seal debuff

"TCH i hate when they use items" B.S. said

B.S. used the skill Anger of the Stealers: B.S obtained "Powered" Buff...

"HYAA" Purple Sister did a combo: B.S. Recieved 720 of damage... B.S. parts are broken

"Here i go" IF used Demon Slice: B.S. Recieved 1000 of damage... B.S. recieved "On Flames" Debuff

"heyaa" Compa attacks with skill Remove Buffs: B.S. Buffs have been nullified

"RHAAAGH" B.S. attacks IF with Rampage: IF recieved 2000 of damage...

"you will regret of doing that right now" IF said

"Here i come" Purple Sisted casted the skill Damage Counter against IF: IF recieved "Counter Attack" Buff

IF defends.

"use this" Compa gave to IF a STR Booster Z: IF Damage has been Triplicated for 3 turns...

 **EXE DRIVE HAS REACHED LV 1**

"TAKE THIS" IF Casted EXE Apocalypse nova... because of the high Damage the EXE evolved to Apocalypse Nova II: B.S recieved a total of 20.142 Damage... B.S has been Defeated

Nepgear's Team are Victorious: !NEPGEAR, IF AND COMPA LEVELED UP!

Battle Ended.

"I tought that monster was strong but it was just appareance" IF said

"get out of that body now" Nepgear Said

"TCH (what i have to do... I got an idea)" B.S. said "RAAAWR" B.S. screamed while trying to attach at Nepgear.

"GE-GE" Compa rushed to help her

"I wont allow you to do that you dirty Beast"IF said and rushed to aid Nepgear

"YOU THINK THAT IS POSSIBLE TO MAKE ME GET OUT NOW, THIS BODY NOW BELONGS TO ME" B.S said "I CAN FEEL THE POWER OF THIS BODY NOW WITH THIS I CAN WIN NOW"

 ** _BOSS FIGHT STARTED:_**

B.S transformed Nepgear's body into Purple Sister...

"Tch we will just have to force you out" IF used skill La Delphinus: B.S. Dodges the attack

"Ge-Ge we will save you" Compa used Remove Buffs: B.S. Is Imunne to the skill

"WHAT" Compa shocked screamed

"HUHUHUHU im invencible you can see now, Now its time to kill you both" B.S said

B.S used EXE Celestial Severance: 9999 Damage against Compa... Compa has fainted

"Tch... I wont let you go away now" IF used skill La Delphinus again: B.S has Dodged the attack

B.S used skill M.P.B.L: 9999 Damage against IF... IF has fainted...

"I.. can't... Gear... needs..." IF was about to Pass out

"Thats enough" *SMASH* B.S. recieved Knockback

"huh.. you are still..." IF said

 **to be continued...**

 **no messages this chapter...**


	7. Chapter 6: My name is

**here we are back at the fight where Nepgear has been trapped by B.S. and when everything seems to be the end suddenly the girl just woke up when everyone was thinking she was in K.O. now we are back with the battle...**

"huh... you are... still..." IF said

"don't talk i've had enough of seeing how every single thing does not listen to the warnings" the girl said "you know why i said to that fail nurse to not follow me"

"could... you... help already?" IF asked

"here take this this may will heal you *Throw*" the girl said

"Ouch... Huh i feel like my wounds just are gone" If said

"ok now that you re back give this one to Fail Nurse" the girl said and gave to IF another of that bottle

"Are you sure you can beat that" IF asked

"I can, that thing cannot even damage me" the girl said

 ** _BOSS FIGHT STARTED:_**

-IF and Compa has left the battle-

-?- has joined to the team

B.S. used against ? M.P.B.L: ... "BONK". The Beam got deflected!.

"What, How did you deflect that" B.S. surprized said

"This weapon is a Walking Cane but my big brother helped me learn how to use it against everything" ? Said "Now its time to show you how does the pain feels"

? attacked with a combo: B.S recieved 10000 of total damage... B.S. recieved "Anti Buff" debuff

"DOES A SKILL LIKE THAT EXIST"

B.S. attacked with a breaking combo: ? Blocked all the strikes...

"WHAT"

? changed his weapon mode?:.

"a beam is coming from that Cane?!"

B.S attacked with EXE Celestial Severance: ? recieved 1 damage...

"you know something B.S. the reason why you defeated me before was because i was holding back my magic power, and now i will have to finish this fight right now because i would not like to make that bike killer in pain anymore"

 **EXE DRIVE IS NOW AT LEVEL 1**

? used EXE Grand Flame : *BOOOM* B.S. recieved... !an uncountable ammount of damage!

"I tought you... were weak..."

? has defeated B.S.: "? has leveled down... OK please stop doing things like that in battle i can do like a battle console but this is too much for me and now you come with level down?! if i see you do things like that in battle i will just leave this job as Battle console you understand, Stop breaking the 4th wall and follow the rules dammit"

"alright, alright sorry for doing that thing but dont blame at me about that, you were the one who wanted to be a Battle console yknow" ? said

Battle Ended.

"ok this will be a warning if you do not dare to leave here i will just have to make you dissapear" ? said

"alrght i will just go away and..." the B.S. said

"and?" ? asked

"I WILL TAKE YOUR BODY AS MINE" B.S. suddendly jumped at the face of ? to take her body but "HAHAHA YOUR BODY IS NOW MINE" B.S tought that it was victory for him but like and overexploited joke *and it was in that moment that B.S. knew... he F***ed up*.

"you really think that you will take control over my body?" ? said

"What why are you not being controled" B.S. said scared

"thats because you re only a stupid beast who needs to learn more about the enemy" ? answered

"What... what are you doing... why im dissapearing" B.S. asked scared to ?

"this is a magic skill Heavenly Judgement that makes everything that i think is evil to dissapear, and dont worry about having nothing to have fun, the loli maganizes are coming along" ? said and grinned

"i... see... well... atleast... i will have... something... down there..." the B.S said before dissapearing from whole existence.

"(ok now with that thing gone i have to)" ? asked to IF "hey is the bike murderer and the Fail Nurse alive"

"Yes they are but it doesn't seem that they will wake up for some minutes" IF answered

"alright then let me carry one of the two back at your city" ? said

"Got it" IF said

 **hours later in a road...**

"i never tought that the person who saved Nep looked so young" IF said

"i don't care about that right now" ? said then "i have to find a way back to my world"

"are you from another world?" If said "what i am saying your clothes doesn't seem to be from this place"

"you look lke the brain of the team" ? said

"yes but i can still mess up the things (like the time when i did not notice Underling disguised as Chika)"IF said

"please after that do not follow me" ? said

"why it has to be because of that Skeletons and that Black Slimy thing?" IF asked

"yes, that things are creatures from my world since i appeared here because of a mistake i made..." ? said

"what kind of mistake?" IF said then ? replied "i just dont want to talk about it right now "

"hmmm... dont worry about that if we help you, we may find a way to fix all this" IF said

"really?" ? asked and IF answered "yes we will try our best to help you... by the way, whats your name"

"my name is F*** G*****, but you can callme F.G." F.G. said

"alright F.G." IF said "we are close to planeptune but i wish we could reach the basilicom fast".

"what is a basilicom?" F.G. said and IF answered "is the big building right there the place where the CPU and its candidate the one who is in your back right now" and F.G. asked "are the CPUs some kind of king or queen?"

"the CPUs are the godesses but the word CPU means Console Patron Unit the CPU called Purple Heart... you know the one who you did save from a Grandgoo is the ruler of this nation" IF said

"Tell me more" F.G. said

 **after a looong chat about how gamindustri is...**

"And thats is how the Oracles works" IF said

"interesting" F.G. said

"were here at the basilicom" IF said. "Woooaaaah that is sure a big building, HOW MANY ROOMS ARE IN" F.G asked. "you sure are interested in buildings" If said

"lets enter to let the Oracle meet you" IF said.

"Alright" F.G. said

 **inside the basilicom...**

"hello" Histoire said

"and what is that fairy who is sitting in a flying book?" F.G asked. "That is the Oracle of this nation and also the one who records this world's history. Histoire... and Histoire this is the one who saved Nep, F.G." IF answered.

"Nice to meet you F.G. i give you thanks for saving the lazy CPU of this land and..." Histoire got interrupted by F.G. who said "I know but right now we should not focus on thanks until i wake up that distracted lazybones"

"wait, you know how to do that?" Histoire asked

"yeah i the thing that attacked that lazy girl was being controlled by a B.S. larva and it attached to her when he fainted i will just have to force it to get out of neptune's inside but i will warn the way to make it get out is not pretty so please dont blame me if you get traumatized" F.G warned

"then lets head to the room where Neptune is right now" Histoire said

 **Neptune's room**

"WOAH what is that thing stuck in the arm of Nep" IF asked

"the larva must be right now trying to grow up, i will make it get out right now after that this girl will wake up tomorrow" F.G. said

"Do what you must" Histoire said

"OK HERE I GO" F.G. said

*SMACK*... *BOOOOM*

 **a moment of bloodlust later...**

"ok thats all, that must have made that larva die" F.G. said

"(O-O)"

"uhhhh"

"thats why i warned to not look when i do that" F.G. said "Hahahahahaha oh by the way i think thoose two behind you are worse by what they saw"

Nepgear and Compa who just woke up and go to the room where they heard sounds just saw what was F.G. doing and now they re both freezed and traumatized "Well now this is really an Awkward" F.G. broke the silence

"..."

"..."

"o-o"

"well now that ends all of this problem with the CPU, is there any place that i can sleep"

"we... have a bed... for guests in the room in the door at the left (=.=)" Histoire said

"alright then good night" F.G said before leaving from the room

"...i think a lot of things are going to happen now" IF said

"lets go to sleep IF and Compa, we really did a party out there so we need to get well rested" Nepgear said

"ok then ill see you the next morning, i will be in this room watching neptune" Histoire said "Good Night"

 **end of the first arc...to be continued...**

Message from the writter to the readers

 **first of all yup this will have arcs but i will advise this fanfic its for me to practice my literature skills, because of that if there is any error in this fanfic i please suggest to send me a message so i can fix it**

 **the second thing is about the dialouge, if one who read this message from me i would like to know if i change the dialogues from the typical (nepgear said"ill do my best") to another type like "Nepgear: ill do my best" wich of them would fit better**

 **and last of all the next chapter will be a fun Nepstation !YAY! and also im drawing the image for this fanfic where it will show the face of F.G and F.S**

 **by the way thats all the party of this arc wich it was a introduction and a form to let you know about why did F.G wanted to be left alone and now how did F.G. ended this place... see ya later**


	8. Extra Chapter: NEPSTATION!

**!NEPSTATION!**

 **Nepgear:** and with this nepstation starts again, im your host today Nepgear and this is our guest F.G.

 **F.G.:**!woaaah! this must the special emmision that happens every Arc ending and special chapters

 **Nepgear:** by the way do not pay too much attention to her, she goes crazy everytime that she sees something new

 **F.G.:** awwww, dont say my private problems like that Bike Murderer

 **Nepgear:** i wonder, why do you call me Bike Murderer

 **F.G.:** a long explanationmy race can know about everything about other timelines, Dimensions with cannon and non canon Au's except the main timeline and universe so, thanks to that i can know that one of the big sister that you have in one of the timeline died during some kind of history erease and possesed the motorbike of IF making her mad and in one of the places when they've meet you your version of that AU tried to dismantle the Nepbike, Thats why

 **Nepgear:** woah, that explanation just took a lot of time and now i see how your race works

 **F.G:** the thing is there are 4 Dimensions that i cannot read his history because of being connected to this one, but by the way lets do the spoiler of the next arc

 **Nepgear:** like we everyone say ***WARNING SPOILERS AHEAD DO NOT CONTINUE IF YOU WANT TO FOLLOW THE STORY***

* * *

 **F.G.:** with that warning lets go

 **Nepgear:** Neptune after several days thanks to F.G.'s traumatic treatment finally wakes up

 **F.G.:** but that's not all the other CPUs learned about that im right now at Planeptune and wanted to see me

 **Nepgear:** what will happen when F.G. meets the other CPUs, will F.G. make Blanc get pissed off, Will Vert make F.G. get pissed off and force F.G. to get a Br**t D******on

 **F.G.:** will that so called Noire get finally a friend, We will see in the next chapter

 **Nepgear:** Good nights viewers

extra words from writter

 **Dangit i just noticed the doc manager got an error and saved this chapter like codes so ive had to redo it all again today**


	9. Chapter 7: Wake Up

**In the morning...**

like everymorning everyone wakes up, some with alarms or some with the bright but now i should let everyone see what is going at the basilicom lets see who did woke up first.

 **Planeptune basilicom...**

"alright let's see if Neptune has woke up" Histoire said "hmm she still doesn't, alright then i will see how F.G. is doing"

*the doors open showing the really strange way how F.G. is sleeping*

"that is just a really strange way to sleep and i hope her back does not hurt" after closing the door Histore headed to the place where she always do her routine as the Oracle but she was recieved by IF and a really sleepy Compa who it seems about to fall and go to sleep, Histoire talked to both

"You both arrived early" Histoire said

"Yeah I know, but I really want to see if Neptune wakes up with that treatment" IF Said

"I still tell to Iffy that the treatment of F.G. really will make neptune take more time" Compa told to Histoire

"Neptune will wake up I used some of my time to see the status of Neptune yesterday and she really recovered from all of her wounds instantly after that thing inside her was forced to leave" Histoire said "but that is not all, Nepgear will have to say thanks to F.G. because maybe if that beast was able to completely control the body of Nepgear, we would have lost her forever"

"You mean Ge-Ge was in a big danger in that moment" Compa asked

"didn't you see the face of Gear in that fight, the half of her face everyone could see the pain what she was coming" IF replied

"Ughhh"

everyone was looking at F.G. who just woke up and she was still with eyes closed

"cou... aaaAAA" F.G. did not notice the stairs and falled from the stairs after landing she woke up if nothing was wrong and said "at least that made me wake up completely *Yawn*"

"Is your back alright F.G.?" Histoire asked

"don't worry about my back i get in that position when i have a nightmare wich rarely happens" F.G. replied

"where is Ge-Ge" Compa asked

"Nepgeaer woke up early and did go to fix her Nepgeardam" Histoire said

"I hope she doesn't make that robot become some kind of Terminator" IF joked

"at anyways i would like to know about the power of F.G. because in my life i've never heard about that power" Histoire asked

"i can answer" F.G. said

"I want to ask some things too" IF said followed by Compa saying "me too"

"alrighty"

"Very well, are you able to transform" Histoire asked

"that's a easy one to answer, normally i am like this but when i start to use my magic power my eyes completely change. Would that count as a transformation?" F.G replied

"no i mean about changing your body and getting more powers" Histoire said

"oh, well i can do that in my world that thing is called rebirth magic, exactly all living things in my world got 3 states of power. wich 2 of them does not change too much, first of all the normal state wich is the one what you can see im normally, the second state is the one where my eyes change its colour, i think the two girls of there renembers me when i did smash that B.S." F.G. said

"my name is IF and she is called Compa, and what is the third?" IF asked

"that is what we call a transformation wich can change the clothes and/or the body form but never the personality, that is the one what require rebirth magic to use" F.G explained "to more short the names in my world we use names to the 3 forms, the first is normal form, the second is the overpowering form, and the third all we called that the Awakened form, wich is a nice name"

"that answers everything but have you ever used your Awakened form?" Histoire asked

"yes i have done that but, only has been in ocassions where i get angered" F.G. replied

"i hope Nep or the other CPUs do not make her mad, because me and Compa we were able to see her Overpowering form and possibly without problem she could destroy planeptune" IF said

"don't worry about that IF, right now i lost the most of my magic power when i used that skill against that B.G. so my Overpowering is only 3 times stronger than a CPU transformed" F.G. said "but i can still use my magic skills without problems, so maybe i just weakened because my body and power was forced to get adapted to the world's rules, but that does not mean that i can be easily defeated... anyways any other answer"

"how does that treatment what you used with Nep-Nep works?" Compa asked

"that is a easy answer the B.G. are strong but they are completely weak at the pressure, so when i smashed your Nep friend i was really making his muscles do more pressure to force the B.G larva to get out" F.G replied

"i will not forget about that treatment, so when another of thoose slimy things come i can help the others to save themselves" Compa said to herself

"any other" F.G. asked

"can you show your transformation?" IF asked

"NO" F.G said then "we should go to the crazy pudding eater goddess's room because she should be right now waking up from her long sleep"

"BIG IS GOING TO WAKE UP" Nepgear screamed from the other room

"yup better hurry up because you would be a bad sister if you are late" F.G said

 **Neptune's Room...**

"hmmgh... zzzz..."

"please wait and see what is going to happen now because the pain of the treatment will make her wake up with a scream, he he he" F.G. said

"... KYAAAAA NOO NOT MY PUD..." neptune stopped her scream when she realised that she was asleep and with IF, Compa and the strange girl holding a laugh with Histoire just sighing and Nepgear about to do something crazy.

"!BIG SIS!" Nepgear just like that jumped to give her big sister a hug "*Super hug* Waaaaaaah"

"why are you crying Nep Jr.?" neptune was still not knowing what is going on

"You were for a whole week in coma status and the poor Nepgear was doing a lot of things to find a way to wake you up, the explanation about thing will be later but now, lets leave you and Nepgear alone" Histoire answered

"by the way call me F.G. crazy pudding lover" F.G. said

 **To be continued...**

 **Message incoming...**

 **HELLO FROM THE OUTSIDE... nah just kidding what im doing well like that i just continued, i do not left things at middle way so i will tell that i was doing important things to upgrade my skills like in the games.**

 **Poor Nepgear she must be about to pass out while crying it was sad... anyways i will tell about the time in the chapters**

 **in the chapter 1 it was tuesday and the chapter two was same day but in night, in the chapter 3-6 it was Sunday at the evening and night then at the end of the chapter they are at the 0:00 AM of monday, like that this chapter is in tuesday so like to say i will mention before the place info the time and day**

 **PLEASE do not expect too much im still a novice writting and also i forgot to tell, the Histoire from my fanfic is a bit more powered than the game's one but she cannot search about the characters who are not from neptunia so like that she is completely "USELESS" like arfoire says when is about searching monsters from my original creations (Skully's still alive)**


	10. Chapter 8: Laziness!

**Planeptune's Basilicom** Histoire's POV

 **"Several days have passed since Neptune finally wake up, now we are at the basilicom and there is one think that now im asking to myself..."**

"when are you going to do your job Neptune, Haven't you learned something from what did that Grandgoo to you?!" I said

"aww calm down Histy i still need some more time to recover from the wound in my back" Neptune said

"really? i renember that some girl who saved you said about *that wound will be completely healed tomorrow* and you have been slacking off since 3 days, what will happen with this place if you are still fooling arround?" I asked to Neptune

"Meh let Nep jr. and Uzume take care of that" Neptune answered

"NEPTUNE!" i screamed in that moment with a flame coming from my mouth "You will stop lazying arround since today or i will be forced to make you move to Lastation so you can have a moment to learn how to properly be a CPU like Noire" i noticed that someone just woke up for doing...

"Ughhh this is the second time that i have too... AAAGH MY FOOT" F.G. just step in one of Neptune's Hair clips

"i can't sleep more than 5 hours in this world, and why is the Tome angry now... Did the pudding Lover slack off again?" F.G. asked to me

"You are completely right, she is still slacking off and escaping from her job" I answered

"its not all that bad" F.G. said

"WHAT?!" i said

"i always do that in my world, but the thing is Neptune is going too far for only be lazying arround, She is right now being a Lazy Bones... There is only one solution to fix her laziness" F.G said and interested i asked

"What could be the solution to fix the laziness"

"Neptune... im sorry but..." I think F.G. is going to do something bad to Neptune "No more pudding until you become less lazy" i was expecting bad

"NOOOOOO NOT THAT" Neptune was crying and screaming "you can punish me for not playing more games or, force me to read books, but dont take away my pudding i cannot live without one"

* * *

 **Normal POV**

"then what are you doing right there slacking off, !hurry and do something to save the thing what you need to live!" F.G said

*TRANSFORM*

"!IM GOING TO RAISE MY SHARES!" Purple Heart said and jumped breaking the window

"that is the solution to fix the laziness, just like my big brother told me... *If someday you find a problem of laziness worse than yours, punish the person taking away their most valuable thing in the world*"

"i should say thanks and sorry for forcing you to waste your time making a lazy CPU move and do its job" Histoire said

"nah that not too much problem, and excuse me but i have to sleep" F.G. said at Histoire

F.G. went to her room wich was a door with a lot of locks and the window were completely made to not let the sound outside come in

"*jump and lay down to sleep* miss Tome please place the outside timer lock and place it to wake me up in 6 more hours" F.G said to Histoire

"alright the timer is set, sleep well" Histoire then renembered what happened at the basilicom 2 days ago when F.G. went to sleep

* * *

 **Flashback**

"zzzZZZzZZ"

"*Yawn* i dont know why when im close to F.G. i start to feel really sleepy but... i can't... i want... to play... more video... " Neptune was saying and fall asleep

 **Some minutes later**

"Big sis i brought some pudding from the shop and... WOAAH what did happened to you big sis why are you so small!" Nepgear surpized tried to wake up Neptune without any work and called Histoire to come and help...

after a lot of sweat Nepgear fell asleep too and like neptune she just became younger histoire was not affected somehow but she instantly found the way to fix what happened... Force F.G. to wake up throwing at her a brick in her face

*SMASH*

"OUGH... why was that for miss To... dammit i feel asleep" F.G. said

"What in the world is going on why did the both CPU rejuvenated?" Histoire asked

"that is the !POWER OF THE LAZINESS! miss Tome, my race can change the time and space and also can manipulate the time and age of things" F.G explained "But there is a big problem because i cannot control the Physics of my power and when i fell asleep i always have to do it in a closed room or else my magic starts to come out and age regress the things arround me, but maybe you re not affected because the aura was completely afraid of you... wow"

"When will the both come back to normal?" Histoire asked

"it will be in some minutes because they weren't too much time near the aura"

and just like that the both CPUs come back to normal without even renembering what did happened, and since that day F.G. is not allowed to be in sleepovers

* * *

 **Back at the present**

"*sigh* i can't believe that she have that kind of dangerous power"

Wild Nepgear has appeared and asked "Histoire where is my big sis?"

"Neptune is doing some quests right now Nepgear" Histoire Replied

"oh" nepgear continued saying "we should tell her about the other CPUs are going to visit Planeptune to see... that thing..."

"are you talking about that skull?"

"yes..."

 **Nepgear's Room**

 _"hey hey hey you came back to see more of my stories, right?"_

"*sigh* there should be a way to make him stop saying jokes or weird stories" nepgear said

"I agree with you Nepgear," Histoire said "Since you came back this skeleton just started to say a lot of Rare things"

 _"one day i woke up from the morning"_ The skull said _"and you know what i was searching my phone and i pulled a bed sheet wich made my phone fly, for a moment i said to myself *dangit* but then i renembered that put the phone in airplane mode so i started to laugh"_

"okay now please silence because you re bad at stories and jokes" Nepgear then picked some tape and placed it arround the skull's mouth

 _"MGHSOHPSGH"_

"i wonder what it's the name of this strange thing" Histoire asked

"nicknaming without knowing the name? that's Compa's work" Nepgear said followed by Histoire giving a small grin saying "Even if that is true, Compa is a nurse not a nickname dispenser"

"i got an idea... we should call him, Skully" Nepgear said

 _"*CHOMP CHOMP* Skully hey im not a girl im a man and... uhh... i forgot my name..."_

"Then officially the name of this skull now is *Skully*" Histoire said

 _*ding ding*_

"that must the the Nep Crash alert what sounded from my N-Gear"

 **Basilicom's balcony**

"woaaaaaaaaaah" Neptune's scream was sounding from far away wich was telling everyone in that place to move a side,

"hey grls did i miss..." noire just arrived to see how everyone was moving away from her

"MOVE MOOOVE"

"not this time!"Noire said and then placed a dummy

*CRASH*

Neptuna crashed against the dummy but sadly Noire was behind the dummy... thinking that neptune was falling from the skies but she was actually in a mid fly when she did untransformed and she started fly agains a wall... *RIP Dummy*

 **to be continued...**


	11. Chapter 9: Pranksters

**Back at Planeptune's Basilicom**

"!Noire are you alright!" Nepgear rushed to help Noire

"... That is the "dummy" Nepgear" Histoire sighed and entered to the basilicom to call the emergency

"*Cof-Cof*...uurgh even when i use a dummy my fate is always being as a landing zone for falling CPUs" Noire was sad saying her sad fate what will never end

" hehehe sorry Noire i was in mid fly and i got tired midway and..." Neptune said at the Dummy and after that she rushed "NO noire i destroyed..." neptune was about to cry

"Neptune that is a dummy I'm behind it!" Noire got angered

"huh?" Neptune stared to the dummy and sayed "Oh, sorry noire i tought that dummy was you... and anyways why there is a dummy what looks like you.."

"*GASP* are you trying to give it to someone who you love?!"

"NO! that dummy was made to let me be safe from falling Neps..." !Tsundere is coming! "Its not like i wanted to give someone a dummy who looks like a mannequin to someone!"

looking from a window seeing the fun show of what a tsundere is making F.G. starts to laugh with skully who is in her room "BWAHAHAHAHAHA"

 _"HRNEEHEEHEHE"_

"that one *grin* is sure a tsundere, this world really makes me laugh i can't believe it"

 _"ARE YOU THINKING THE SAME THING AS ME"_

"scaring the hell out when they enter to your room?"

 _"THAT WHAT'S I WAS TALKING ABOUT"_

* * *

 **Some hours later...**

"So where is that skull who is really boring? i want to force it to know how to stop that skeletons from appearing" Noire asked

"I tought your problem was with K-Sha and Kei!" Nepgear said

"That was a week ago... somehow we managed to calm down K-Sha showing to her that Kei was a girl" Noire asked

"oh, That's the room what are we looking Noire" Neptune pointed to noire the room where Skully was

"Alright time to make that thing spit all what it knows about of the skeletons"

*Creak*

the door only showed a room in full darkness wich forced neptune to turn the lights on

"I tought all the lights where on!"

*Click*

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA _AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"_

"EEEEEEEK"w

"kyaaaaa"

"*Passed out*"

"*(Insert Noire Scream here)*"

"Hahahahahahaha!"

 _"Yihihihihihihi!"_

"I can't believe you girls screamed like that, *grin* look at Histoire She *small laugh* Passed Out!"

 _"This is more fun than throwing bones to seagulls!"_

"Urrgh... I CANT BELIEVE YOU DONE THIS TO ME I WILL NEP YOU UNTIL YOU NEP!"

 ***TRANSFORM***

"Dangit! i angered the pudding lover *picks skully* Seeya!" F.G jumped trough the window and started fly away while spinning

"Neptune... What was that! and who was that Girl?" Noire asked

"uuhhhh... we will tell yoou later Noire but for now lets catch them both" Nepgear answered noire

 ***TRANSFORM***

"Get back here F.G.!" Purple Heart Screamed while chasing F.G. in skies

"Crap! i will have to use that" F.G said

Skully stared F.G and asked _"what are you going to do?"_

 **Physics Magic: Gravity Law : Repulsor**

*BOOOOOM**FWOOOOSH*

Purple Heart being pushed away with some kind of magic did a Wilhelm Scream "I hate when she uses Magic!"

 _"WOAH you sended that woman flying"_

"my big Brother forced me to learn all the types of magic of my world and the one what did i do is the most strongest of all, because if you are one of the 4L of my world you can destroy anything without problems"

 _"I RENEMBER YOU ARE THE LITTLE SISTER OF F.S. A MEMBER OF THE 4L!"_

"SHHHHHH, dont scream they will find us!" F.G. whispered

 _"i wonder what we will do while we wait them to calm down"_ Skully was really in a Void of ideas

"lets play that game" F.G.

 _"what game..."_

"you know what game im talking about"

 _"OH I forgot that you can create portals"_

"let's troll them with Void Magic!"

 **Void Magic: Magic Portal Hands**

*Portal Open*

"lets have some fun!"

 **Benny Hill theme gets louder**

"Where is that brat hiding! i want to ask something to that skull"

"OVER HERE OLD LADY"

"Old!? IM NOT AN OLD LADY MY HAIR IS ALWAYS LIKE THAT WHEN I TRANSFORM !*throws sword*"

*Dodge*

"Come and catch me!"

"Rraaagh!" Black Heart Chased F.G. but when was about to reach her she got herself trapped in a NET with a AntiCrystal!

*TRANSFORM*

"what! where did you get that from!"

"I know Alchemy too!" F.G replied

 _"*skeleton nose bleed?* (what a lewd look from her trapped in the net)"_

"What are you imaginating pervert skull!" F.G. stared and Smashed Skully with her walking cane

 _"OUCH ok ok! Sorry!"_

"Let's continue trolling! yay"

"HEY! ARE YOU GOING TO LEFT ME LIKE THIS IN THIS NET... ARE YOU IGNORING ME!?" Noire Screamed

"Now i finally understand what that Pudding adict was talking about of Noire got not friends"

"URGHH!"

* * *

 **Somewhere near a forest...**

"Where could F.G. be?"

in the background F.G. Was preparing a trap with pudding while skully was watching Purple Heart

"Ok with this should be enough lets open one!"

*Paper sounds*

"*sniff, sniff* That smell is?"

*Transform*

"PUDDING!" Neptune ran to get her hands to the pudding but *CLICK*

"WOAAAAAAAAAAAH" neptune got trapped in a rope swing with all her skirt looking

"Dont dare this time skully!"

 _"okay okay i know"_

"HOW DARE YOU TO TRICK ME WITH PUDDING! WHEN I GET OUT OF THIS TRAP I WILL DESTROY YOU FOR DOING THAT!"

"*chomp* i see why you like the pudding" behind F.G. there were a lot of pudding already eaten

"NOOOOOOO" Neptune screamed about to cry

 _"lets spare Her little sister because she already got her hands full searching for us"_

"why?"

 _"because i don't know why she is searching in the other nation for us"_

"okay... anyways lets go back to the basilicom and eat something"

 _"YEHAAAAAAAAAAA"_

* * *

 **meanwhile with Nepgear**

"Where are they" Nepgear was told by skully that F.G. would escape to another nation but then "i knew that skull tricked me!"

*RING RING*

"someone is calling!" Nepgear dragged Her N-Gear and answered the call from the Basilicom "Hello?"

"Hey Nepgear!"

"F.G.? why are you in that place"

"I already take care of that Tsundere and that Pudding Freak, you should save them for the trap what we set in the Forest"

"How did you trapped 2 CPUs?"

"The Tsundere was too angry to know there was a trap, and your big sister got betrayed by the puddings!" F.G sighed "I think you re the only one of them who doesn't get mad"

"... They always tell me that"

"Any ways better hurry up, because the both of them are in nets with anticrystals"

*Click*

"Wait did you say... I have to save them"

* * *

 **Nepgear's P.O.V.**

 **Somewhere in a forest... again...**

"Where could be Big sister and Noire" I was looking arround in a forest filled with some doogos then she looked a place where someone angry was screaming

"UURGH WHAT ARE THESE WIRES MADE OF!?"

"Is that... Noire?" I looked at the black haired girl struggling in a net

"I can't Believe that i fell for this"

"Noire im here to save you!" I rushed and cutted the Net where noire was trapped

*Some tries to cut a rope later*

"Finally im free! i will really make that brat regret of what has he done"

"NO! Noire dont try to make her angry!"

"Why?"

"we didn't tell you about what happened in planeptune"

"Did something happen?"

*A lot of Yaddas and Blabla later*

"I can't believe that prankster was that strong"

"didn't you saw how she did made my big sister fly away?"

"no i was so angery that i didn't pay attention to that"

"anyways let's save big sister because she will maybe use her Next Form if we do not get there at time!" Noire looked at me confused

"Why do you think she is going to do that?"

"because F.G. trapped Big sister using the pudding as a bait and then she ate all the pudding!"

"OH NO! We should hurry!"

*RUSH*

"Wait Noire!"

*RUSH*

* * *

 **Later at Neptune's Location**

"Neptune are you... PFFFT!"

"Noire did you find... AH!"

"RRAAARRHG! BREAK ONCE FOR ALL STUPID NET!" Neptune was struggling trying to break free from the net and she was still mad and even she was upside down

"Big Sis!"

"...Nep Jr.!" Neptune recognized the voice and looked to her little sister who was watching how was she struggling "Nep Jr. please help your big sis to escape from this net"

"I'm coming to help! *Slash*" Nepgear rushed and cutted the Net where Nep was trapped

"Finally im free now time to..."

"Wait Neptune!"

"huh"

"don't dare to go in your next form Neptune!"

"why.."

"are you really going to solve a problem going like that and doing chaos arround, if Histoire knows about you doing that she will turn you dust!"

"Noire what do you mean Histoire is not a fighter" Nepgear asked

"im talking about that no more Pudding for Neptune"

"NEEPUU! Anything But my pudding!"

"Exactly then we have to do something else!"

"like... another prank?" Nepgear asked

"Just like that we should get revenge in a more peaceful way"

"Then what could be the plan Noire?"

"You will see..."

 **to be continued...**

* * *

 **WATCH OUT HERE COMES A MESSAGE!**

 ***CRASH***

 **ok... ok**

 **first of all now im here back heh, well it has been week i have been fixing some problems that i had by publishing chapters so right now the days that i will put new chapters will be on Wednesdays and Fridays**

 **about F.G.'s name her name is Fire Goldie but she wants to be nicknamed like Goldie... next chapter the nicknames will start**

 **i forgot about publishing because last week i have been working on drawing Goldie and his big brother who both belong to a project of mine where there are almost 100 different characters with different personality maybe sometime i will appear at some page putting the sketches of my characters and the funny faces xdxd**

 **about the 4L they are 4 characters who are the ones who have control of all the law and order the big brother of F.G. is one of them while F.G. got nothing to do with the 4L she is member of a lower force of law that's why she got a lot of strenght but putting that aside the 4L are immune to the assimilation effect wich makes a strong being from another world adapt to the other worlds's law because of that F.S. could be the most strongest thing during this fanfic... maybe?**

 **MESSAGE ENDED**


	12. Chapter 10: Revenge on Pranksters

**Random street at Planeptune...**

"Alright! with all this we are done now lets make Goldie come here!" Noire said

"Are you sure this trap is enough? it seems too obvious" Nepgear asked

"Nep Jr. think about that she could be searching for us so there is no way that...WOAA" Neptune got dragged in a portal with Nepgear And Noire

"WHAT IS GOING ON" the three screamed

* * *

 **Strange Dimension?...**

"uugh, now we are suddendly in another dimension this joke is getting so overused" Neptune said and got cut by

*Piano sounds*

"WELCOME TO THE RANDOM LAND THE PLACE WHERE YOU CAN GET SICK WITHOUT HAVING EYES OR EARS!"

"what" the three said

*PIANO GETS LOUDER AND ANNOYING*

suddendly 2 strange masked characters appeared and starded to scream

"HEY FRIEND"

"aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa"

"WAN'T TO PLAY A GAME"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"

"TIME TO ROCKET LAUNCHAIR"

"YEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSS"

"SHOOT TO THOOSE GIRLS THERE!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAA"

"eeek!" the three screamed and ran away forgetting that they can transform but in middle of the run Goldie appears and scream

"triple kill HA! now lets return you three to where you used to be, and also please do a better prank because that one seems really obvious! a butter floor really" Goldie said and opened a portal

*FWOOOOSH*

* * *

 **Back at Planeptune...**

"Urrgh... I can't believe thati fell three times in a prank from the same person!" Neptune was angered

"Ugh! i'm about to go to next form and kill that girl!" Noire was Triggered

"Please! stop searching to do that, just try to do a better prank like she said" Nepgear calmed Noire and Neptune

Some moments later...

Suddendly the plan became an operation to do a really big prank with Noire saying"Alright then what we should do about Goldie?"

"OH! I got an idea, we should wait her to sleep and set a trap to her!" Neptune propose

"That could be a really brilliant idea Big sis, if she sleeps too much we should have Histoire to tell us when she is sleeping" Nepgear Accepted the idea

"A Prank while someone is sleeping? but what we could use to that..." Noire said

"Lets make her Jump from a scream" Nepgear proposed

"With two speakers in the sides of the bed we could do it" Neptune added

"We could use a really annoying sound like a heavy machine doing who knows what a microphone!" Noire added

"that could be all?" Neptune asked

"Yes that could be, so let's get Histoire info about wich hours Goldie Sleeps" Noire said

"WAIT!" Neptune and Noire looked to Nepgear who stopped them because of something

"What is it Nep Jr.?"

"Why are you stopping us now if we are almost ready to begin?" Noire asked

"Big sis do you renember why none has to be near Goldie while she sleeps" Nepgear asked

"oh" Neptune then added "I almost forgot about of that thing, we should then get some gas masks!"

"What are you both talking about" Noire asked

"It's a long history Noire, just lets get the masks and see if that helps" Nepgear added

* * *

 **Long Hours later at Night...**

"Alright there is Fire Goldie sleeping, please be careful of that" Histoire said at the Three

"Okey Dokey Histy" Neptune added

*Metal Door sounds*

*footsteps*

"ok with this gas masks we should be immune to that, so lets set the trap" Nepgear said

"I will enable the connection" Noire said

"Speakers are set!" Neptune said

"Alright the wires and the Water Balloons are ready!" Nepgear said

"Ready... Set... and..." Noire fell asleep

"Oh no i will hurry and..." Nepgear fell asleep too

"Just a little more and...*Yawn* and..." Neptune fell asleep but she atleast reached to enable the prank device

*HEAVY MACHINERY SOUNDS*

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA... *CRASH*" Goldie Jumped and crashed in the roof while the Water ballons started to fall in her bed from a tube

*SPLASH*

the scream woke the three and looking at how goldie was they started to ROFL all over

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA"

Skully who got atracted by scream rolled inside the room and looked how was F.G began ro ROFL too

 _"HREAAAHAHAHAHAHAHA"_

"did they..." Goldie looked at the mirror and began to ROFL of herself too

"BWAHAHAHAHAHA!"

 **"after a lot of laughs they talked and solved the things and everyone did go to sleep..."**

* * *

 **Planeptune's Basilicom (Morning)**

"Alright!" Noire started to point her sword towards skully and said "Tell me how i can make your friends go away from my nation they already scared a lot of the citizens!"

 _"EEEK! OK OK WAIT WAIT IM SCARING A LOT LET ME CALM DOWN A BIT!"_

"tell me or i will remove what is left from your hair!"

 _"THEY HATE THE XYLOPHONES JUST PLAY ONE AND THEY WILL RAN AWAY! PLEASE LET ME ALONE NOW EEEK!"_

"Alright that's what i needed to know" Noire transformed and tell to Neptune who was eating Pudding while watching what was happening "I'm going back to Lastation, I will see you later Neptune"

"Bye Noire!" Neptune said to Black Heart who Fly away breaking the same window that Goldie Broke yesterday

"uugh again that window broke" Neptune was a bit sad but Skully stoped her sadness telling her a Joke

 _"lemma make you get happy, One Day I Slipped after i took a shower but then i just ended standing still like if i never slipped then i looked at my shampoo and it said 'Shampoo anti Falls' That was one of the bests days in my life!"_

"*Grin* Thank you for cheering me up... so... wanna play a videogame"

 _"im playing!"_

"We are playing too!" Vert and Blanc suddendly came along with goldie from nowhere

"Blanc... Vert... what are you two doing here?" Neptune asked

"Well i invited both to eat some Special Fire Family Cake with me and we heard you were about to play with skully" Goldie replied

"But since when you both met Goldie?" Neptune asked looking straight at Blanc and Vert

"Well some days ago she went to Leanbox to play games with me... I still ask how did she know the code of my room" Vert was wondering "Goldie where did you get that number?"

"In the way i recieved it from a really out of this world woman called S-Sha"

"How does she know about it!?" Vert was concerned

"I met Goldie when i was looking for books in my basilicom's library she was reading one of my Novels, I already know that C-Sha gave the key to Her... I always forgot to talk with here" Blanc said emmanating a really Dark Aura

"Also i played arround with your little sisters... wich was painfull when we played my favorite game, i can't believe they learned so fast" Goldie added "Then what do we play in that D pad shaped console of yours?"

"I know what to play" Neptune said and picked up a disk from a game called *********

"well i hope Skully doesn't start to think he is a canibal" Goldie said

 _"what?"_

 **to be continued...**

* * *

 **MESSAGE INCOMING**

 **Alright alright today did Rain Really strong where i live and all the workplace and schools are closed until monday so what does that mean "TIME WRITE HAS BEGUN"**


	13. Chapter 11: Karma

**Planeptune's Basilicom (Morning)...**

"aaaww! why everyone always comes at me first even in a game without PvP" Neptune was sad

"Because you are always the most dangerous of the group" Vert added

"I only think that she only is dangerous when they steal her pudding" Goldie was grinning at Neptune renembering to her what happened yesterday and neptune sended back a stare more spooky than blanc's

 _"LEGENDARY AXE!"_

"got it" Blanc's avatar picked the axe before skully

 _"HEY!"_

"the faster is the one who go without a plan" Blanc Grinned

*fwoosh*

"you fools think that you will win" The boss has appeared

"NEP" Neptune avatar was killed again

"I got this" Vert used a magic skill wich made the other avatars immune to all damage in 9 seconds

"YOU GOT NOTHING ON ME!" Blanc was playing serious and mad using her avatar to smash the boss like a boxing bag "RRAAAAAAAAAARGH!"

 _"YER AREN'T GONNA WIN TODAY"_ skully followed blancs rampage

"FOOLS" the boss suddendly killed blanc

"AAAAAARGH!"

Goldie was laughing at blanc's reaction but got recieved by a hammer smash sending her fly against the table "*Wilhelm Scream* *CRASH* Ouch ouch ouch i'm sorry it was hilarious seeing you like that"

"DON'T DARE TO LAUGH LIKE THAT TIME WHEN YOU AND RAM MADE ME SLIP WITH A BUTTER ROPE PRANK!"

"yeah yeah i renember that we needed to call C-Sha to help us and fix that... (but in the end she made things go worse)" Goldie stand up and continued playing

"Alright here i come!"

"Neeeeeeeeeeep!"

"RRAAAAAAAAAARGH"

 _"AAAAAAAAAAAAA!"_

"Take This!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Boss was defeated

"Yay we made it!" Neptune was more hyped than before

"now i'm happy" Blanc returned to normal from her rampage

"Of course we won if we are 5vs1" Vert added

 _"i would buy something like this to help with my boredom!"_ Skully stopped using his magic

*YAWN*

everyone looked at Goldie who suddendly fell asleep she looked really cute making vert go crazy and try to do her routine of stealing little sisters "*HUG* this girl looks like a perfect little sister"

"NO! NOT THIS TIME NOOOOOOOO" Neptune grabbed Blanc and Skully and ran away from the room

"Neptune what are you doing" Blanc asked

 _"hey you should thank her because now is going to happen something really random"_ Skully added

"What are you talking about Skull?" Blanc Looked again at the room and couldn't believe what was happening to vert "is... she... rejuvenating?"

"Yup and better close the doors or else this will be a chaos *SLAM*" Neptune closed the door and started to explain with Yaddas and blahs

"hmm now i see, when she fells asleep none has to be near her or else they will rejuvenate, that means..." Blanc was started to feel hyped

"yup blanny its what you have been wished a lot of times the karma finally done her job" Neptune added

"NO MORE THUNDER TITS YEAH!" Blanc turned crazy and transformed and destroyed a window flying away celebrating

 _"AGAIN? STOP BREAKING THE WINDOWS THEY AREN'T CHEAP"_ Skully was angry

"Hey! you aren't paying for them" Neptune added

 _"the one who is paying for them is your own nation not you Neptrune!"_

"*Gasp* It's Neptune not Neptrune"

 _"Neptenu"_

"It's Neptune"

 _"Forget about it we should find a way to get that Exploding Breasts out of there now"_

"I forgot completely i will see *Creeeak* OH NO!" Neptune looked that vert was seeing like a girl who was 10 years "We need to wake Goldie up or who knows what is going to happen to Vert!"

*Rolling*

 _"Miss TOME! Vert is stuck with Goldie who fell asleeep!"_

"NEPU! Don't Leave me Behind!" Neptune ran following Skully

meanwhile in the room vert still giving a strong hug stopped rejuvenating but it was a cute scene seeing how Goldie who was in the ground sleeping had vert over her back sleeping too

"zzzzzzz...BL..."

"ZZZz...Cake..."

 **Some hours later...**

*CREEAAK*

"Alright Neptune" Histoire, Skully and Neptune was holding a lot of water ballons and a megaphone "Is everyone ready?"

"YES"

 _"YEAH"_

"Splash Them!" The three started to throw water balloons at the pair sleeping

*SPLASH* *SPLASH* *SPLASH*

"EEEK!" Goldie woke up and ran away and took cover from the rampage of ballons

"AAAAH!" Vert jumped against the sofa scared

"At least the console is waterproof" Neptune added with humor

"NEPTUNE! Why in the world you have to wake someone up with... wait whats going on with my voice?!" Vert was confused

 _"look yourself at the mirror you won't ever be happy about that"_ Skully was feeling something big was coming to break another window

"what?" vert looked herself at the mirror and she couldn't believe it her breast are not there anymore he was not tall like she used to be and she looked really... cute "WHAT DID JUST HAPPENED TO MEEEE?" vert screamed

"oh no i forgot that vert is always proud about her own mature figure but now seeing herself like that she just broke herself" Histoire added

 _"VERT HOLD YOURSELF!"_

"dangit i fell asleep and she hugged me!" Goldie was feeling guilty about what happened to vert

"*Crash* I'm back and... HaHa! thats what you get for using your figure like a excuse to everything now you arent more bigger than me! you have about the same age as rom and ram!" Blanc was happy about the karma finally giving vert a punishment

"B-... *hic* W-..." Vert was about to break

"whats happening aren't you going to defend yourself like always you do!"

"W-W-WAAAAH! WAAAAH!" Vert started to cry

"why are you crying!? Even the Other Vert wouldn't get scared like that!"

"Blanc! STOP!" Goldie Tackled Blanc making her go in rampage blanc mode

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING IDIOT YOU THINK THAT IM GOING TO LEAVE A OPPORTUNITY LIKE THIS TO HAVE REVENGE BEHIND!"

"Do not dare to go further she did not only rejuvenate physically she rejuvenated mentally so she like now is really a scaredy cat!"

"AND THATS BETTER IF YOU DO NOT STOP RIGHT NOW I WILL BE FORCE YOU OUT OF MY WAY!"

"If You wan't to Fight *SMASH*" Goldie smashed blanc with her walking cane outside of the basilicom "Do it outside!... Take care of Vert i think for all the hours that she was close she may not go back to normal in some days but find a way to calm her down"

"WAAAH! WAAAH!" Vert was still crying scared

*Fwooosh*

* * *

 **Planeptune's skies...**

 ***TRANSFORM***

"NOW YOU AREN'T GOING ANYWHERE BRAT!"

"I won't go anywhere but please if you want to fight do it in your next form because i want to see how strong it is

"YOU ASKED FOR IT"

 ***NEXT FORM ACTIVATED***

"YOU WILL REGRET FOR MAKING ME PISS OFF!"

...Before boss battle... 

...Stats of the Fighter...

 **Fire Goldie lv. 41**

 **Hp: 8120 Sp:2410**

...end of stats...

 ** _BOSS FIGHT STARTED_**

* * *

"GET OUT OF MY WAY!" Next White Beggins with Tanzerin Trombe: Goldie recieved 2500 damage... Goldie is Paralized

"damn Blanny!"

"TAKE THIS!" Next White used skill Zerstorung: Goldie recieved 3000 damage... Goldie has low health... Goldie is not paralized anymore

"Ok now its my turn" Goldie attacks with Cane Break: Next White recieved 850 damage/100 damage to left arm part...

"THAT DIDN'T HURT!"

Next White attacks with magic skill Getter Ravine: Goldie recieved 5000 damage... Goldie has fainted

 _ **BOSS FIGHT ENDED**_

* * *

"Heh, i always wanted to see the next form of a CPU like they said it has same power than my Eth form"

"GET OUT NOW *SMASH*" Blanc send to fly Goldie against the Basilicom

* * *

 **Planeptune's Basilicom...**

*BOOOM*

"ouch ouch ouch ouch" Goldie stand up covered in wounds "that is what i wanted to see since IF mentioned to me"

"GOLDIE ARE YOU ALRIGHT!" Nepgear who was seeing from outside the basilicom rushed to help Goldie

"don't worry i was fighting with blanny who wants to scare vert who... well rejuvenated because she hugged me while i was sleeping"

"oh"

"Nepgear i will use the Eth Form against blanc, but maybe if that doesn't work i will have to transform so please if the fight end you and Nep please catch one of us when we fall"

"... alright, please be careful blanc is strong"

"im going"

*FWOOOOSH*

* * *

 **Planeptune's skies**

"I'm about to reach the basilicom and.. AAAARGH" Next white got interrupted by Goldie who returned but now she was determined

"YOU AGAIN GET OUT OF HERE"

"i will have to be serious at you heh,"

*GLITTERING AND FWOOOOSH*

"here i come" Goldie is now in ethereal form

 _ **SERIOUS BOSS FIGHT STARTED**_

* * *

"HERE I COME" Next white attacks with Zerstorung: *BONK* Goldie Deflected the skill!

"WHAT"

"It's my turn" Goldie attacks with Cane Break: Next White recieved 1500 Damage / Left arm part is Broken!

"RRRRGHHH" Next white uses Tanzerin Trombe: Goldie recieved 1230 Damage !Goldie Counterattacks: Next white is Paralized

"Nnnope"

"AAARGH"

Goldie attacks with a magic skill! Rock Pillars: Next white recieved 4000 Damage!

 **EXE IS NOW AT 1**

"DAMMIT"

Goldie Smashes with Thunder Whip: Next white recieved 2950 Damage / Right arm part is Broken! ...Blanc is free from the paralisis

"FINALLY I WILL CRUSH YOU" Next white uses EXE Hard Break: Goldie recieved 5000 Damage

"crap" Goldie casts Glitter: +10% of his Hp To goldie! ...Goldie recieved buff "double turns" for 3 main turns

Goldie attacks with Whirlwind Smash: Next white Recieved 3000 Damage!

"RRRRAAAARGH!" Next White Casts Rampage: Next white activated "RAMPAGE" Buff

Goldie casts Grand Counter: Goldie activated buff "return"

Next white finishes with EXE Blaster Controller: Goldie recieved 6000 Damage! GOLDIE HAS FAINTED!

"nnoooope" Goldie returned to the battle with 1HP

 **EXE IS NOW AT 2**

"WHAT!?"

Goldie screamed "!NOW HERE I COME!" Goldie attacks with EXE 2 White Hole!: Next white recieved 28K damage! Next White has been defeated

"Uggh... Dammit..."

 **!Goldie is Victorious!**

 _ **SERIOUS BOSS FIGHT ENDED**_

* * *

"*Huff* *Puff*, that... was hard... I... *Huff* Almost..." Goldie Passed out

"I can still... Ugh" Blanc Passed out

*Catch*

"We got you both" Purple Heart along with Purple Sister catched Goldie and Blanc unconscious

"Big Sister lets return to heal them"

"I hope they both recover" Purple Heart was worried about both being too wounded

"Compa just in time arrived at the basilicom when i called her so both will be alright" Purple Sister Added and along with Purple Heart Flew back to the Basilicom

* * *

 **Planeptune's Basilicom**

"Compa we're here! they both are near the death!"

"Alright here i come !Band-Aid Kit!" A light coming from Compa Syringe healed Goldie and Blanc "Another One! !Band-Aid Kit!, *Huff* is really hard to cast that spell this one wastes so much of my energy *sigh*"

*Transform*

"both are still unconscious Compa" Neptuna said

"Neptune we already told you that being healed doesn't make you wake up instantly and..." Histoire got interrupted by Goldie awake

"Did you say something Histoire?" Goldie asked

"Nevermind!"

"alright blanc stop acting like you re unconscious" Goldie told at blanc who suddendly wake up

"i cant believe you have a skill like that i never expected you returning from one of my strongest attack" Blanc added

"I hope you learn that you have to know when to stop cause the poor vert was crying and you wanted to go still"

"BUT SHE DESERVES IT SHE ALWAYS ANNOYS ME USING HER CHEST AS A EXCUSE"

"when i arrived at leanbox she did the same but i didn't care"

"BUT, URRHG FORGET ABOUT IT!"

"that's our blanny" Neptune said

"AND YOU STOP CALLING ME LIKE THAT!"

"nope"

"that reminds me" Nepgear interrupted the drama saying "where is Vert"

*Roll*

 _"after Goldie send blanc away Histoire come to the room seeing whats going on along with Nepgear and both we managed to calm her down... she is now sleeping in Goldie's room"_

"oh" Nepgear got her questions answered

"We should let someone watch Vert when we return her to home" Histoire said

"why?" Goldie asked

 ***CRASH* *BOOM***

"I FEEL SOMETHING HAS HAPPENED TO MY DARLING VERT WHERE IS SHE!"

"Because of her Chika Hakozaki the oracle of leanbox, and the personal stalker of Vert"

 **To Be Continued...**

* * *

 ** _INCOMING_**

 **Here i am heh i think this is going to get hilarious even for me i became random since i started to use more sentences and practice more in writting i started to find ways to upgrade my writtng skills.**

 **about whats coming Vert is going to have the most random week of her life after she returns to leanbox**


	14. Extra Chapter 2: Nepstation!

**!NEPSTATION!**

 **Neptune:** welcome to Neptsation here is your host and main character Neptune

 **Skully:** _and here is the special guest the Skully!_

 **Neptune:** A lot of things happened this arc and i would like to ask now skullly do you know why Goldie couldn't meet noire during tht travel?

 **Skully:** _Well she told me that there was a yandere girl blocking her way on meet the CPU of Lastation and goldie atleast did obey because she could just get a lot of problems if that yandere was pissed_

 **Neptune:** That was the nswer but now time to go and say the spoilers of the next arc!

 **Skully:** _This arc is called the CPU Meeting arc but now what arc is coming the Arc of the Void_

 **Neptune:** oh! spooky

 **Skully:** _Vert who was sleeping in goldie's bed got warped to another world wich is... a dimension created by goldie?_

 **Neptune:** that does mean that goldie is strong

 **Skully:** _the void magic is only used for making portals and a dimension nothing more_

 **Neptune:** our time became short so we'll see ya folks later in the next arc

 **Skully:** _goodbye fellas_


	15. Chapter 12: Artificial Dimension

**Unknown place...**

"zzzzzzz..." the little Vert was sleeping in a unknown place without seeing the woman watching her

"I wonder how that little girl entered to this place if only the members of the Flaemnia family can enter" The woman asked herself while seeing the little girl sleeping in the bed in front of her

"zzz... mmm... huh?... what is this... EEK!" Vert who recenly wke up got spooked by the lady sitting in the front of her

"oh you are awake"

"W-Who A-Are Y-Y...Y-You" Vert was completely afraid of the woman in there

"don't be scared cutie, im not a monster so calm down ,ok" Looking that vert was still afraid and starting to corner herself she thought a way to calm her down "don't worry, look here here are some cookies!" Vert stared at the cookies and drooled "if you want some plese tell me your name"

"V... V... V-Vert" it was hard to vert to talk even she never acted like that maybe she was mentally affected by the magic of Goldie

"Vert... Cute name for a little girl like you, My name is Himawari im one of the Maids of the Flaemnia family, maybe you ever meet lady Goldie," Himawari said

"Y-Yes!" Vert was atleast camling down

"you are really cutie may you have been affected by lady's magic, right?" Himawari asked at vert

"Y-Yes i fell asleep"

"That is the Physics magic of her, that magic got 4 styles the first is Time style, the second is the Space style, the third is Gravity Style and the fourth Law style, the lady only masters the Time and Gravity style but when she has not any control of Time Style making that when she fells asleep she makes a time aura what makes everyone near fall asleep and rejuvenate" Himawari explained

"I-Is There Any W-Way to F-Fix I...It!" Vert asked to Himawari

"The only way is wait till the effect of his magic ends, so while the time you have to wait" Himawari then blushed and said "Hile you were asleep i examinated you body and changed your clothes, the effect may will wear off after 1 week and 3 days"

"P-Pervert!" Vert accused Himawari

"No No no, i changed your clothes because that clothes didn't even fit in a AA Cup like you, (and the clothes you are wearing were made in just one Hour)" Himawari grinned and was proud of herself "Meanwhile would you like to Dinner along with the other maids we are eating today some Lamb with and a fine salad with Natural Apple Juice and for Dessert a Berry Pie"

"Y-Yes!" Vert Followed the maid

* * *

 **Meanwhile at planeptune's Basilicom...**

"Where is my darling VERT! have a felt that she was in danger!"

"Chika please calm down vert is sleeping in Goldie's Room" Histoire said to chika who was confused said "who is Goldie?"

"I am Goldie"

"YOU! BIG SISTER ROBBER!" Chika Jumped and tried to kill goldie with her spear but goldie in reaction dodged and threw chika against the floor defeating her instantly without doing any fight "RELEASE ME WHERE DID YOU HIDE MY DARLING VERT!"

"Calm down please, but i have a question how are you her Little sister if Leanbox doesn't have a candidate (but anyways Vert steals the canditates from another nations)" Goldie asked

"well... she thinks of Vert as a big sister because since Chika was a child Vert has took care of her like a little sister, but Vert actually doesn't pay attention at Chika" Nepgear answered goldie's Question

"Oh" Goldie released Chika who wasn't happy about being held against the floor like a criminal "Well about what happened well... Blah blablah yadda yadda and that things"

"MY DARLING IS NOW A LITTLE GIRL!?"

"Yes... sorry about that but... AAAARGH" Goldie got pushed away by chika who with demonic eyes rushed searching for Vert" Chika wait! dont run wuthout knowing where is my room" Goldie rushed and tried to catch with chika again.

*CRASH* *THUD* *SMASH*

"It's mean to left your friends behind" Goldie who was carrying chika who was completely Trapped in Metal Ropes "Alright i forgot to tell one thing before we go and i couldn't tell with this beast running arround like that

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING BEAST!"

"Anyways when Blanc defeated me, a magic circle with runes what it used to be in my roof activated my void magic portal making my room connect with my artificial dimension, like some kind of the room be now connected with a dimension what i created using void magic, and maybe Vert has already noticed that she is in somewhere else, maybe she already met one of my maids, but anyways better look yourselves"

* * *

 **Outside of Goldie's Room...**

*Creeak*

"WOW" Neptune was surprized of how the room now has another 2 doors inside of it and has a different decorations

"well now if you enter to the 1 door you will teleport to the bathroom of my dimension, and the second door connects with a hallway and... HEY!" Goldie noticed that Neptune and Nepgear were Rummaging in their Closet along with Skully "Get out of my closet there is nothing to see inside there!"

"Look Nep Jr. she has such a cute underwear"

"That's right its really cute and... AAAAA" neptune and nepgear were held by a maid who wasn't happy about of they two rummaging in Goldie's Clothes

"Give me one reason to not cut your body in pieces" The maid pulled out a Chainsaw of her Saddlebag

"EEEK! HELP"

"Crystal don't kill them they are friends just they both started to Rummage in Closet when i wasn't seeing

"Alright Lady Goldie" Crystal put her chainsaw again in her saddlebag and left the room

"Are you girls alright?"

"Alright!? That Freak Almost Dismember us!" Neptune was freaked out

"sorry about Crystal she doesn't like Rummagers" Goldie then concerned said "there are other 8 Maids, everyone with different personalities and customes and there are 2 Butlers who only work at nights the both like each other like... lovers"

"Something tells me that when Verts meet the two Butlers she will have a nosebleed..." Nepgear jokes

"that reminds me" Goldie breaths "SANAE!"

"need anything my lady?" Sanae one of the maids suddendly teleported inside the room

"are the other maids having dinner?"

"Yes my lady"

"please lead the guests behind me to the Dinner Room i will anticipate to see if Vert is alright, and make sure that the other maids do not betray their loyalty" Goldie after saying rushed to the dinner room

*FWOOSH*

"alright welcome to the Void dimension of Goldie" Sanae did a formal greeting to the others "I hope you enjoy to today's dinner"

"What's today's dinner?" Neptune asked

"Gold Quality Lamb Meat"

"The most of the lamb meat are same why a gold quality means something?" Chika asked

"one of the maids is a hunter and a supreme level chef her cooking skills are just a paradaise when you ate one of their homemade foods" Sanae answered

"Im already feeling some kind of powerfull aura from the kitchen" Nepgear said

"(Why i am feeling so hyped)" Blanc was thinking

"I wonder how are the other maids of this... artificial dimension" Histoire asked

"Well you already know that each maid is different since you meet crystal..." Sanae was feeling creeped "Well first of all there is Himawari the Leader of the maids and the one who always watch Goldie's room when she sleeps, then there is Alice our dear and loved chef, then there is Crystal the maid who always watch the whole house during days, now there is Cloudy the maid who cleans the house after Dinner and her Twin Jin the one who cleans the dishes and brings the Food to the Dinner Room and the other three maids who are right now helping Goldie's Big brother so they aren't in this dimension they are called Tina, Kana and Miyamiyu"

 _"Please make the explanations shorter"_ Skully added

"sorry now i will introduce im Sanae the maid who takes care of the guests and the one who has more free time of the other maids" Sanae stopped walking and pointed to a dual door "Well there is the Dinner room its time to have a nice day and please enjoy the dinner"

"(I just want to see my darling vert...)"

* * *

 **Goldie's Dimension (Dinner Room)**

"And thats how me and the other CPUs defeated the goddess of Tari" Little Vert said

"Awww how cute, tell me more" Himawari who had Vert over her Laps was affected by the cuteness of vert

*Creak*

"Is that your friend?" Sanae pointed at Vert

"Yes that is the Formerly Thunder Tits" Blanc nodded

"N-No! Get away from me!" Vert was afraid of seeing blanc

"No vert wait I-I'm sorry for scaring you before!" Blanc said

"I-I-I-I-I" Vert was about to cry of fear

"Vert..." Vert looked at Himawari "That girl who scared you before is saying sorry you should accept her apologies"

"D-Dont worry I-Im not mad N-Now" Vert was still a bit afraid

"Godness Vert really is affected by the Time Magic" Nepgear was Impressed at how Vert was acting

"My Darling Vert!" Chika after seeing vert rushed to hug her and at the same time she kicked Himawari away from Vert "I Thought that something bad happened to you and now you are younger than me" Chika was completely happy after knowing what happened to vert

"C-Chika... Y-You are..." Vert face was purple

"S-Sorry Darling I-I was completely carried away from my feeling and..." Chika got striked in the face by himawari who was angry at Chika of what happened before

"DON'T DARE TO KICK ME AGAIN YOU HEARD STUPID VOMIT HAIR!"

"VOMIT HEAD!?" Chika stand up and looking with only madness said to Himawari "YOU ARE STEALING MY DARLING VERT!"

"YOU WAN'T TO FIGHT DON'T YOU!"

"IM ON IT!" Chika summoned her spear

"HIMAWARI, CHIKA STOP FIGHTING" Goldie destroying one of the windows entered the room holding her cane angry

"I-Im sorry i got carried away from the kick"

"And Chika, dare to kick again Himawari and i will use my time magic to turn you into a old lady!"

"Eeeep!"

"Why is Goldie right now emanating a strong and mature aura?" Nepgear asked

"Well she normally is lazy and a some kind of spoiled kid but when she is completely angered she just stop being herself, i call that Black Goldie" Sanae said afraid "Its like a second personality wich only releases from her after being forced into a really annoying sittuation..."

"Alright is the Gold Quality Lamb Ready?" Goldie shout to Alice and Jin

"I-Im bringing it!" Jin entered through the door holding a giant Dish With a lot of lamb meat

"Like everyone waited, here is the lamb!" Alice who was along with Jin entered too

"Then Time to have Dinner!" Himawari Shouted

"Himawari! i was going to say that" Goldie was mad at Himawari

"Sorry Lady goldie but your big brother told me about not allowing you to take the lead in the Dinner time"

Everyone sit down in their chairs and started to eat the Lamb

"W-What is this meat? it tastes soo good" Blanc was surpized by the meat

"I-I-It's this A-A-" Nepgear was completely affected by the flavour and was about to pass out

"Is there any pudding" Neptune asked to the maids

"Here is some" Jin slided a Jug filled with pudding

"OOOWAAAH" Neptune eyes where sparlking looking that the maids are prepared for everything

"Darling, here, some juice" Chika gave to Vert a Glass with Juice

 _"Chika aren't you gonna eat some of the lamb?"_ Skully asked

"the oracles like us do not eat food covered with a lot of grease" after saying that Alice pulled out of her Saddlebag a Rifle and aimed at chika

"Eat the Lamb" Alice pointed at Histoire and said "She is a oracle and she is eating the Lamb too because our food are never covered with grease!"

"Okay okay!" Chika was frced to eat a lamb "Ugh... i hate when they force me to do something!"

"I wonder how is Goldie at your world in here she is lazying arround" Histoire said

"Huhuhu! well in our world goldie is like that too but she is easily a..." Goldie suddendly started to punch Himawari like a little kid

"AAAAAAAAA DON'T SAY THAT" Goldie started to Blush

"Hahahaha! that is so cute" Nepgear who were still affected by the flavour was laughing at Goldie

"Dammit" Goldie blushing said "One of the spices may made nepgear become some kind of Drunk!"

"Nepu-Well this is getting so crazy i hope they don't go crazy" Neptune joked

 **"after the Dinner Goldie was forced to carry nepgear who fainted and Vert fell asleep was carried by chika back to Leanbox they all had a nice time and talked a lot with the maids after Goldie left the dimension Goldie used her void magic to cut her dimension's connection to the basilicom's room so goldie were able to create a door specially made to enter to her dimension"**

 **to be continued...**


	16. Chapter 13: Ultradimension!

**Leanbox's Basilicom...**

"How is Vert doing in there?" Goldie was talking with Chika thanks to a Video call

"my darling is completely sleeping right now along with that perverted skull watching..." Chika replied angered

"Don't worry about Skully the maids made him a body wich fits with his personality and the suit got a pervert alarm, so when he is trying to do something like that, Himawari will appear and knock out skully"

"That's a really convenient gadget!" Chika said with her eyes complete open and asked "one last thing, why is your Maid in the basilcom!"

"Because i wanna hug that sweetie cute pie of CPU!" Himawari popped out from nowhere

"Don't dare to steal my Vert!"

"Himawari!" Himawari looked at the screen where goldie was "do you want me to go there and bring you personally to the punishment room" Goldie showed a terryfing smile of anger

"N-No!"

"Alright come back to the dimension because the other maids are about to dinner and you arent there!"

"Copy that my Lady!" Himawari grabbed a key between her chests and opened a portal to go back "I will come back to get some fuel of cuteness!"

"Thanks you for making her get out" Chika said

"Sorry about Himawari since i was a child the only thing tht she liked to do was hug me until my soul come out" Goldie then picked her Cane and said "I am going to the Ultradimension now, Histoire they said there are a lot of interesting things... and a somekind of Crazy CPU who likes to torture!"

"Goodbye" Chika said with a smile

*Disconnect*

"At Last i can now act normal! now" Chika stand up and headed towards Vert's room with a happy smile of perversion

"Darling!" Chika entered the room to only see vert even with a child's body playing In her pc "S-She stills plays!"

"Chika" Vert looked at Chika who was watching her from the door hidding was drooling with a cute face making Chika blush "I'm Hungry"

"Y-Yes" Chika in only 5 seconds returned to the room with a slice of a cake "H-Here my Darling"

"*nom*" Vert enjoyed the cake what made chika dizzy because of her cuteness and in one moment chika rushed and hug vert "C-Chika w-what are you!"

"Aaaaaaw my darling vert-chan is soo cute putting that face" Chika was blushing not letting vert play

"C-Chika please stop I Want to play" Vert was struggling to make chika release her "C-C-Chika

"aaaah... my... darling..." Chika lay down on the bed and fell asleep "Cuuuteee"

"C-Chika don't fall asleep i cannot play if you do not release me!"

"zzzzzzzzz...Zzz..."

"C-Chika!...huh?...i *yawn* feel sleepy "Vert closed her eyes and fell asleep thanks to 2 really comfy pillows what belongs to the woman who was hugging her

 _"Should i wake up those two... NAH!"_ skully who like a ninja was in appeared in the closet _"well... i will do the favor to Himawari"_ Skully pulled out from his pocket a phone and sended a video And called himawari _"there a favor is a favor here is your video now deactivate the anti pervert alarm!"_

"Alright skully, enjoy buying lewd mangas"

 _"I will enjoy hehe!"_ Skully was nosebleeding and cut the call _"now to buy lewd mangas!"_ Skully disappeared from the room

* * *

 **Meanwhile at the Ultradimension...**

"Pea PUNCH!" Peashy was punching a Doogo with all her might

"Gooo...*Break*"

"YAY! Pea won!"

"Peashy *huff* what did Histoire told you *Puff* you have to *Pant* stop playing arround fights if you are a Cpu" Compa said

"Nooooo i don't wanna be like Ploot!" Peashy said mad

"But peashy Lady Plutia has a special lazy power like Nep" IF said

"But Neptuna is sooo cool she can cut up walls like butter!"

"(I hope peashy sometime learns that Nep is not that cool anyways) But peashy lets come back to the basilicom and"

*FWOOOOSH...!CRASH!*

"ugh..." Goldie who fell from the sky crawled out of the giant crater she made "I hate the asimilations, i should have asked Neptune to carry me to there"

"um..." Compa and IF with a confused look were staring at how someone just from falling from who knows where crawled without almost any scratch out of the crater

"oh! i didn't notice you three were there" Goldie was took interest at Compa and IF "i see there are versions of those two in this dimension but who is the blone bee girl of there?"

"COOOL! She just came out from that hole!" Peashy was with her eyes sparkling

"WHAT ARE YOU SUPPOSED TO BE ?" Compa and IF Concerned asked

"me? well im just some kind of a lazy flying weirdo who came from another world and is now visiting another dimension from this world" Goldie replied

"Um..."

"Anyways, i think i crashed into someone while i were flying maybe you should call a doctor" Goldie pointed at the Orange hair girl behind her

"Uzume... Is Huuuuurt" Orange Heart was with swirling eyes completely knocked out from that fall

"maybe i can carry her to a hospital but i got a question, do anyone knows where Planeptune is?" Goldie asked concerned more about meeting someone

"Is over there" IF pointed towards a giant tower

"What a retarded i am" Goldie Picked up Orange Heart and summoned her walking cane "Well im going to a hospital want to go there fast? wait why i am asking i see in your face that you wanna go to there right"

"Yeah..."

"then it's on" Goldie summoned her cane and smashed the air "HYAAAAH!" suddendly the same place where she hit shattered showing the basilicom's balcony "Ta! Da!"

"I cannot believe what im seeing" IF's logic was completely broken

"How did you do that!" Compa was surprized about that portal

"Woah!" Peashy's eyes were sparkling "Hey! i wanna do the same thing!" Peashy were with a angry face

"That requires years of practice, but anyway whe should hurry up and heal the freeloader that im carrying"

"Uzume... Isn't a... freeloader" Uzume atleast could defend herself from insults

"ok come here, and please do not touch the walls!"

"Hey! why I... WOAAAAAAAAAAAH" Peashy along with Compa and IF were sucked into the portal

"Eeeek!"

"Aaaah!"

* * *

 **Planeptune's basilicom (Ultradimension Neptune's POV)**

"oOOH! i like this pudding what Compa did for me" I said to Histy

"I never imagined the day when i could meet the neptune from this dimension and even she were a step foward in capture croire" Histy said to Crostie

"Hey! Since when im a Fugitive!" Crostie trapped in the Nep note shouted

"Since when!?" Histy was transforming into Pissty "Well let me count! You were the one of the involed in the Disaster of Tari, then you made the Rei from both dimensions do Chaos just for fun, After that I recieved some news about you kidnapping the CPUs of the Hyperdimension and even you involved in almost destroying the Hyperdimension !JUST! because you were trying to record a history what could be interestring!"

"Well I am a tome what can travel between dimensions i can get bored too you know!" Crostie said

"girls let's calm down i am just here searching Uzume who got teleported into this and..."

*CRASH*

use three looked at the balcony what in front of us there was a Unknown girl with Uzume in somekind of K.O. along with the so called CPU P-Ko with this dimension IF and Compa i just said "Wow the little me were right telling me about in this Place always is loud but i never tought that this kind of loud existed!"

"Uzume... doesn't... find the fun... in that joke" Uzume still a litle bit conscious and below her it was a girl what i never ever meet in my life who just said "Uggh... i misplaced the portal again!"

"Wahahaha! that was Fun!" P-Ko just was laughing a lot from seeing Compa's face

"Pea-Pea i don't like you laughing at me!" Compa was really mad

"At least im the only one who falled properly without hitting herself with the ground" IF said proud

"Well" The unknown girl just stand up like nothing "This is the Planeptune's Basilicom from this dimension... right?"

"Yes yes you are in the basilicom of this stupid nation now tell me who the hell are you!" Crostie shouted from the Nep Note

"me?" The girl who just stand up said with a really hillarious face "The name is Fire Goldie just a lazy flying weirdo who entered to this dimension to know more about this world, and the one who likes to steal the protagonist role to Neps!"

"I am a Nep!" I said to her

"But you are a secondary chara... wait what Neptune!" Goldie who was shocked by something looked at my breasts "Where did you get those two from!"

I was seeing she know the lil me so i will answer at her with "I am not the Neptune from the Hyperdimension who is a CPU im the one from this dimension and in this i'm not a CPU"

"Oh that answers all" After ending with this awkward scene she looked at histoire with shiny eyes and jumped huging her only saying "AAAAW! Is this the Histoire from this dimension she is smaller with a smaller processor but that doesn't care her cuteness makes her be just fun" a nosebleed was coming from her

"UUUMGH... you are... killing!"

"Wait!" Goldie realised something and released Histy from the deadly hugh "I almost got overcarried by cuteness... damn Himawari she infected me with his perversion at cute things!" a funny mad face was coming from her

"*HEAVY BREATH* for a moment *Breath* i was seeing the almost forgotten *Breath* Superdimension!" Histy was recovering her face's color after doing lot of heavy breaths "and now Goldie it wasn't nice from you to squeeze me like i was a stuffed animal, the other Histoire told me about you but only warned me about a crazy maid who would jump and hug things called cute!"

"Woah! Woah! this histoire has more fearsome power than the another! its like that isn't her final form!" Goldie was surprized "Well and anyways... you big Nep" she stared at me and pointed Uzume who was being healed by Compa "is that thing ver there yours?"

"Is not a thing is Uzume and yes i was searching her!" I said

"Well you need to do a better job because i am only seeing you eating pudding in there!" Goldie said at me and i joked

"Well i just lose time talking with Histy and Crostie!" I happily said

"Who is Crostie?"

"The Tome what is trapped inside this talking notebook!"Crosie shouted

"Woah That Book renembers me a movie! i hope it doesn't want to eat my hand off heh!" Goldie said "I heard there is a vert in this dimension too, can someone tell me where is she?"

"Oh I Know!" I raised my hand "I can teleport you there!"

"you KNOW MAGIC!?" Goldie screamed and aproached at me with shining eyes

"No no is not me is this Nep Note what allows me to do that" I showed her the Nep note

"and i may ask why are you searching for Vert?" Histy asked

"Well i made something to the vert in the hyperdimension and when i knew about that dimension was connected with this one i wanted to see if the vert in here has... how to say it" Goldie was thinking and then she said "Turned into a kid!"

"What" Me and the others even Uzume who was Knocked out some seconds ago said

"Well This is going to be Awkward to explain" Goldie grinned

 **To be continued...**


	17. Chapter 14: Ouchie

**Ultradimension Planeptune's Basilicom**

"Yadda Yadda and then blahde blah blah" Goldie was explaining with yaddas and blahs

"I see... so you are actualy not from any of the dimensions that are in this world!" Histoire said confused with one of her brows up

"Wow so there are another worlds" Neptune have his eyes sparkling "I Bet there are a lot of bugs"

"Pea can't understand what are you talking about" Peashy said sad

"*sigh* I can't believe how i did not saw you falling..." Uzume was feeling uncool

"But why do you think that the vert of this world turned back into a child?" Compa Asked Concerned

"I think she has a point" IF made everyone look at her "Right now i tried by a lot of ways get to Leanbox but the Frontier is closed and none knows why"

"Yup that confirms everything" Goldie breaths calm "Now i have anyone in here see something rare in the monsters?"

"What are you talking about?" IF asked

"Like there are monsters what are completely different from the normal ones" Goldie replied

"While i was flying i never sigthed something out of normal" Uzume added

"Then my job here is done so now im leaving" Goldie stood up and tried to go back but someone was grabbing her arm it was peashy

"Pea want you to stay here and show me how to do magic" Peashy sayed at Goldie

"But i cannot show you the magic needs practice and is dangerous" Goldie tried to make peashy release her

"NO!-NO! PEA WONT LET YOU LEAVE" peashy attached to Goldie's back

"Get off now! i won't show you how i have something else to do now" Goldie struggled

"NNGGGH!" Peashy raised her hand and "PEA-PUNCH!"

*CRASH*

Goldie after recieving the strike just shattered like a crystal and all the fragments what were flying were turned into dust peashy seeing that just screamed guilty and said crying "N-No!"

"GOLDIE!"

"W-W-"

"Peashy please don't cry and the others please don't scream" Some voice said

"H-huh?"Peashy looked arround

"W-Who said that?" Uzume was hearing the voice too

"That's why i did not wan't to teach Peashy magic...*Sigh*" Everyone looked at the floating flame with a yellow color "I'm okay just my body couldn't handle any more damage so it shattered"

"H-How is that possible!" Compa had a freak out Look

"W-WHAAAT!" Neptune was shocked

"G-*Thud*" Peashy was so scared that she passed out

"..." Histoire only was seeing one of the most rarest things at the world

"I know how i am alive you are asking don't worry when my race is too damaged their body just shatters and only their magic energy with its soul are left right know the flame that i am right now is that... and sadly i will need some days to regen all my body to be back... why i was born like a TimeSkipper" Goldie explained and cursed herself

"That's so Cool" Uzume was looking just at the Soul of Goldie

"Why you don't seem like you are scared?!" Goldie asked

"Because I already seen too much in my life" Uzume Closed her eyes happily

"Ummm... what?!"

* * *

 **Meanwhile at Hyperdimension (outside of lastation)**

"Alright I will see if that Skull was saying the Truth" Noire who was just carrying a Xylophone was close to the skeletons who are just having a party "K-sha! Kei are you ready?"

"Yes Noire"

"I am ready lady Noire!"

"Alright Freak them out!"

*Xylophone War sounds*

 _"AAAAAAAAA! A XYLOPHONE!"_

 _"NO! GET AWAAAAAAAAAY!"_

 _"I HATE XYLOPHOOONEEES!"_

 _"HELP SOMEBODY!"_

"It's surprizingly Hillarious to do this Ha! Ha!" Noire was having one of the best day on her life

"Lady Noire Focus on making all of this skeletons go away"

"(I WAS ABOUT TO SAY THAT)" K-Sha was rampaging inside her mind

 _"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! *BOOOM*"_ The skeleton exploted

"PFFT!" K-Sha was completely grinning seeing how a skeleton exploded

"Pfft Ha ha haha!" Noire was crying while laughing because how suddendly a skeleton exploded

"This is just Humorous" Kei was expressing her opinion about that unexpected explosion

*Fwooosh* "Noire im here to help!" Neptune popped out

"aah! Gosh neptune you scared me, What are you doing here!?" Noire asked

"I'm the protagonist! i have to be in every scene even if it's the big "me" yknow" Neptune then looking at the skeleton pieces arround there asked "What did happened there?"

"One of the skeleton exploded when we played with the xylophones" Noire replied giving a small laugh

"Really? I wan't to try that! Is There any Other Left!?" Neptune asked with a face showing her excitement

"Yes there is one at my room... Woaah!" Noire couldn't end her sentence because of neptune rushing and flying to get another xylophone "And there it goes again... she never listens" Noire put a sad face

 _"..."_ the skeletons were being affected by the randomness of neptune and just standed still without knowing what just happened

"umm... what we were doing" Noire stopped a bit to think "Ah now i renember *Starts playing Xylophone*"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" the skeletons started to run again

after hours of explosions Neptune finally arrived with her xylophone and made all the skeletons explode wich made Neptune laugh so much until she just passed out making everyone worry but now the thing is how is feeling skully

* * *

 **Leanbox's Manga shop**

"OHO!" Skully with a nosebleed found something to buy a ECHI manga he grabbed the manga and bought it from the store "I will have a Good time now" Ignoring how everyone was looking at skully because he doesn't care he headed to his home since he joined the guild as a new member and now owns a nice department

*Creeak*

"Aaaah sweet home now time to read!" Skully while watching the manga was having a nosebleed when he noticed he grabbed a napkin and cleaned his nose "Why the hell i have nosebleed if i am a skeleton dammit!" after finished cleaning he started to continue reading again

 **Hours later...**

*Crash* *Smash*

"BLEH! HEY WHAT THE..." Skully got suddenly attacked by someone while he was asleep he looked at the red haired woman then at the window and he just sayed "WHY THEY ALWAYS BREAK THE WINDOWS!"

"Because it's more dramatic!" The woman said

"Who are you?!"

"The name is Falcon and you had a bad luck of showing everyone where you live!"

"Tch! *Inhale* *Heavy whistle" Skully started to make sound a whistle what it was stored in his pocked

*FWOOOSH* *SMASH*

"Sir Skully are you alright!" one of the maids Jin who was using her weapon 2 Big Metal Gauntlet smashed Falcom away to save skully

"Yes that woman almost cut my head off!" Skully told to Jin

"That... Hey are you..." Jin was looking Falcom with curiosity

"Huh? wait are you!" Falcom was looking hyper

"IT'S YOU!" The both sayed making skully get a damage to his skeletal sanity

"Do you know each other?!"

"i met Falcom when i was doing some quests here is my identification!" Jin showed her identification to skully

"Yeah... wait is that skull your friend?!"

"Yes that's skully one of my fellow acquaintamnce and a member of this world's Guild" Jin answered

"Oh" Falcom after knowing that she put away her sword "I'm really sorry i tought you were one of thoose monsters"

"Well im the leader of some skeletons but maybe they already exploded because of 2 CPUs a yandere and a Girl disguised as a boy, but i don't care they already fell in the paradise curse and they forgot about being friendly so, atleast i thank now they're dead" Skully explained

"Wait the guild members explained about their leader giving their weakness to Black Heart so you actually are the leader!?"

"Yes im the leader of skeleton clan skully the skeleton with a stupid 3 of Spades stuck in their skull and don't ask because is really a awkward story, you heardt!" Skully said with a really mad face"

"Ok" Falcom just said having no interest in a poker card

"Right but the thing what i can ask is why the story is not focusing on goldie?" Jin asked

"Breaking the 4th Wall im on it!" Skully with joy said "Because since the writter noticed that goldie was stealing the stage lights he just tried to fix that by may making her have a long to explain problem"

"Oh! sir Skully you are really evil i say, EVIL" Jin said

"Hey let's stop breaking the 4th wall or else something evl will hapen!" Falcom scolded the both and made them stop

"Anyways please leave from my house i was doing something important and i cannot focus on doing it while there are someone here" Skully asked kindly

"Is something related to this echi manga that was dropped in the floor" Jin showed the manga

"Dammit Jin Get out of here already!" Skully kicked Jin and Falcom from his house

*SLAM*

"well then what are we going to do now" Jin asked to Falcom

"Wanna go to hunt some Sharks?" Falcom asked

"Im on!" Jin raised his hand from the hype and pulled out of her saddlebag the Gauntlet

"Lets Hunt!" Falcom grabbed her sword and along with Jin run to hunt some sharks at a random sea location

"Tch finally im alone" Skully picked up the manga "Now i can finally read this manga without any interruptions"

* * *

 **Back at Ultradimension Planeptune's basilicom**

"Have everyone calm down already?" Goldie asked

"Yes, I almost get traumatized again" IF said

"oogh! That was bad for my heart" Compa said with teary eyes

"So Goldei is ok?" Peashy said while she was being comforted by Big Neptune

"Yes im alright my body will come back soon so don't cry alright peashy? and by the way is Goldie" Goldie said

"Goldei!" Peashy said with both Raised Hands

"Forget about it!" Goldie said and one of the flames of her magic turned red

"Wooah! She is Pissty Version 2.0" Neptune said

"Neptune we already told you to you and your other you about calling me Pissty when im mad" Histoire said

"Aww but it's a cute name for a mini histy like you" Neptune said Joking

"Nep...TUNE" Histoire was emanating a flame from her mouth "NOW YOU WILL SEE MY RAGE!"

"EEEEK!" Neptune tried to run away from Histoire but Goldie blocked her way

"YOU WON'T ESCAPE PISSTY 2.0 THAT SENTENCE MADE ME GET MAD!"

"Help!" Neptune was completely cornered without escape from Histoire and Goldie's Soul rampage until

"Neppy... Why are you and Histy Fighting" Plutia woke up

"Plutia i can explain but"

"NO BUTS YOU ALREADY MADE A LOT OF THINGS TO MAKE MY PATIENCE AND HISTOIRE'S PATIENCE GO TO THE END THERE IS NO ESCAPING BANANA!" Goldie's soul was pissed off

"EEEEK!"

"UUUGH! you make me wake up and even when i told you both not to fight you are not listening!" Plutia starded to show her face of no mercy

"Eeek! Plutia no Hold yourself!" Histoire tried to calm down her

"But..." Plutia was showing her evil eyes "That Mean flame is still fighting with neptune...So..."

 ***TRANSFORM***

"W-What is this feeling i-is t-that" Goldie's soul turned Blue "Im Outta here"

*grab*

"he he he mmmm I see you are trying to run away stupid FLAME!" Iris heart was not letting Goldie go away

"E-EEEK!"

"I will make you suffer worse than words i will torture you until I CAN CALM THIS RAGE!" Iris Heart summoned her weapon

"N-NOOO!"

* * *

 **Some hours of torture and pain later...**

"Ough..." Goldie's soul was Light Blue

*Transform*

"Ahh much better" Plutia finally calm her eyes without noticing that IF was so scared that she grabbed on the roof lamp

"Dammit...*SHINE*"

"Huh?" Goldie's Flame dissapeared

 **To be continued...**

* * *

 **well now that i see i have to be careful of giving too much plot to  
my OC in my fanfic because if i do that i can make a bad story**


	18. Chapter 15: Predicted Chaos

**Planeptune's Basilicom**

"P-Plutia Look what you've done!" Histoire have his eyes overflowing with rage looking at Plutia who returned back to her normal form after Goldie dissapearing

"!W-where did Goldei go!" Peashy was about to cry

"what are we going to explain to the otherdimension Histy about this!" Neptune was shivering afraid of the rampage of two Histoires rampaging against her and plutia

"I-Im outta here!" Uzume transformed and tried to ran away but a voice said

"Im not dead Plutie absorbed my soul and now im in her body..." Plutia? Said

"eh?" Everyone looked at plutia who was confused of what she said

"Did i say that?"

"No it was me my soul is in your body *sigh*" Goldie said "But first i always wanted to do this TRANSFORM!"

 ***TRANSFORM***

Plutia turned into Iris heart "Eh? i was not mad why i transformed" Iris heart said

"Time to revenge" Plutia Arm was about to

*SMASH*

"Oghmp!" Iris heart went flying against the table

"Hahaha!" Goldie was laughing "HOW YOU LIKE THIS!" started to punch Iris heart with his own Arm "AHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"You two stop doing this!" Histoire was showing her Pissty mode

"Oh... No...!"

 **Lastation's Basilicom**

"What are you doing here Plutia?" Noire asked to plutia who was sleeping there

"we made Histy mad" Plutia said

"We? If there is only one of you..."

"Nope Im here too"

"W-Who said that" Noire spooked of hearing another voice

"It was me Noire! Plutia has now two souls and both of us made histoire mad" The speak of Goldie made Noire not being scared anymore but only made her confused and looking with detail she noticed that Plutia's haird braid was dyed in a black colour and it was emanating some sparkles

"I-Is the hair talking!?" Noire only said with her eyes wide open

"Yep but she is not a talking hair... she is a person!" Plutia said Wearing a small smile with closed eyes

"Thanks Plutie for pointing that, Im a person who got her soul absorbed by... this supreme sadist being... Also dont mind about me knowing you i warped here via the Hyperdimension"

"oh"

"But any ways now i can do a lot... funny things now" Plutia pointed her finger to the air and a red glowing was coming for it after that she moved her arm to a side making the same fabric of reality rip showing a vortex

"W-What did you!" Noire was shocked

"It's my magic... Since This Girl absorbed my soul she can now use my powers... but only when i allow since i still refuse to fuse with her soul" Goldie after forced plutia's hand to close the Vortex "Anyways I can control her body too and because of that don't mind if she becomes her sadist mode i will make sure she doesn't..."

"Please stop talking if you continue talking about plutia my sanity will collapse!" Noire said

"Sorry about that..."

"Anyways... we came here to find a way to calm histoire since both... we destroyed some of the basilicom's room" Plutia said with her typical smile

"You? WHAT!¡¿?" Noire opened her eyes impressed about what did plutia said

"My bad... i was angered because plutia taking my soul so i did throw all my rage towards her and I ended destroying things in the way" After doing a long sigh Goldie said "Also Noire is there a way to enter in Leanbox i tried to enter there using plutia's body as shield but they only made us go back..."

"Why are you going to Leanbox!?" Noire asked

"aawww... another long explanation is coming now... " Plutia said changing her smile bad a sad face

* * *

 **(Hyperdimension)**

* * *

 **Gamindustry Graveyard's Remains**

"Let's see what is arround this rubbles and scraps" Skully who somehow reached the remains of the graveyard was searching arround for something "Let's see a l**i magazine!? Nah i like mature womans *Throws*... A shotgun what is this thing doing here.*Throws*... wow this is really a funny remains of a scythe wait a sec... Woah a mature lady is in there... NAH! she looks like a vampire" Skully throwed Magic who somehow revived and was sealed to the water

After a long time of search he finally found it "Finally after searching for hours i finally found the remains of my crown!" Skully dragged out a golden crown with 5 small swords in the sides "(This crown was the one wich did allow me to control the skeletons and use the magic since the materials of it are great magic power containers)" After picking up the crown he placed the crown in one of the sides of his head "with this my power is back and i can fight again but now i still have one thing to do... I have to do my promise and help that Stupid Crazy Tsundere Goddess to kick my fellas out of my land so i can get my dagger back" After speaking to himself he in a incredible high speed ran away to end with his problems

* * *

 **Lastation's Basilicom**

"Why do i have to do this thing everyday" Noire was starting to get bored of using xylophones to kick the skeletons away or make them explode "Why the hell are you even coming back to lastation!"

 _"Because we already told you we are searching for a crown with 5 swords on it to be a leader!" one of the skeletons said_

"And I already told you! THERE-IS-NO-CROWN-IN-LASTATION!" Noire completely pissed shouted at them

 ***Transform***

"Now get away from here or..." Black heart with 3 xylophones who it was looking funny shouted "Suffer the Power of the Xylophones!"

"That it won't be needed " Skully appeared

"You!" Black heart with a angered look at skully and clenching her fists "You lied they are still coming back!"

"I was more smarter than you this time Tsundere Goddess!" Skully pointed with his finger to his crown "I made you use the most dangerous weapons against Magical skeletons to distract them and make them thought that this crown was being protected at Lastation, since this guys think the place where is most protected the important items are hidden in there but now they will leave you alone since i have my crown back!" After that Skully turned and looked at the skeletons

"Y-You will pay for this if you do not make them leave!" Black heart prepared her sword to cut in half skully

"Skeleton Army!" After Skully doing the shout all the skeletons appeared in front of him showing respect to him

 _"WE ARE AT YOUR ORDERS KING!"_

"EXPLODE!" Skully shouted

*BOOM* *BOOM* *BOM* *BANG*

every skeleton in the place suddenly exploded making only Black heart say with a sweat coming from her "W-What did you do!?"

"This crown is dangerous if someone hates the skeleton army, if someones wear this crown he will completely hve control over the skeletons making all the orders of the owner of the crown be law and..." Skully looked a side with a small grin "I made them explode for being assholes for poisoning my food when we arrived at this dimension... with this said..."

"Huh?" said Black heart who was being looked by skully

"No more problems related to me right Tsundere goddess?" Skully would completely regret of saying that

"W-WHO ARE YOU CALLING TSUNDERE GODDESS!" Black Heart landed a kick against skully making her head fly away from its body and crash against a tree

"OOMPH! It... was worth it... hreh" Skully's crown somehow did not fly away but to save his life he played to be in K.O.

"Rrrgh!" Black Heart just fly away thinking about that skully would learn to not say nicknames like that to others

"(Well there she goes now) Hey body! come here and pick me" Skully's body rushed to get his head back and picked up his skull but

"You Think that i am a idiot!" Black Heart Grabbed skully and flew to His basilicom

"Dammit where are you carrying me to!?" Skully was doing force to make her release him

"You will not come out in a long time" Black heart said and only smiled with satisfaction

"WHY I WAS BORN WITH THIS LUCK!"

* * *

 **Lastation (K-Sha's Room)**

"A prison would not be a big punishment but i think this is worse than everything" Black heart throwed skully against the window and flew away

"Dammit another window!? stop with that" Skully did not notice that K-Sha who was wearing a towel entered to the room

"W-Who are you supposed to be?" K-Sha was emanating a Scary aura what made skully put the most scared face "Did you come to peek while i was in the shower" K-Sha grabbed a rocked launcher

"EEEK!"

"DIE PERVERT!"

*BOOM*

Noire was having a great time laughing at how the person what made her have a lot of stress was being tortured

* * *

 **Some Hotel in lastation (Morning)**

After recieving a great torture from K-Sha skully who was planted in the ground like a pine woke up like nothing to only say "That wasn't worth it"

"You again" A schoolgirl who was close to skully looked at him with a shade look renembering last day

"CRAP! It's her!" Skully ran away from K-Sha before he recieves more damage that the last night

"Tch he ran away" K-Sha cursed to herself "oh well... let's see what is Noire doing today i want to help to slay those skeletons "

* * *

 **Long Hours later at Skully's apartment in Leanbox**

"Finally!" Skully looked arround his apartment's couch "I'm Home and i can relax reading some manga!"

*CRASH*

"(Please don't be another weirdo)" Skully thinked

"Leanbox's Security we are searching this house to find a fugitive who has been spotted here

*Broke window*

"You choose to help the wrong people to... Wait skully?" Falcom appeared at the house

"AARGH! NOT ANOTHER WINDOW!" Skully was angered and sad seeing how they always break the windows "And if you are searching for a fugitive when i arrived i saw someone entering to my basement search there and i will warn don't ask to me of what you did see there!"

"Thanks for the information, Lets go everybody lets catch that Underling!" Falcom shouted at the Security and along with them they entered at the basement of skully's Apartment

"*Sigh*" Skully took a second and thinked "To think that knowing Void magic would be that useful... but now let's do what i was about to... Read Mangaaas!"

* * *

 **(Ultradimension)**

* * *

 **Lastation's Basilicom**

"Ugh! why are you both still lazying arround my basilicom!? if you want histoire to accept your apologies you could help her!" Noire scolded Plutia who was sleeping with Goldie

"But... I'm so Sleepy" Plutia answered with a yawn

"Yup until we are satisfied we're not leaving from here" Goldie answered

"RRGH" Noire was starting to pull her twintails and stopped after renembering something and walk away

"Did we just..."

"Convince noire..." Plutia was confused until Noire come back "Noire where did you go to?"

"If you won't leave from here i will use..." Noire with a pincer what was holding a red crystal looked at plutia and said "This Anti crystal that Histoire gave me when you or Neptune are refusing to leave, Take THIS!" Noire throwed the crystal against plutia's hair and...

"Owoooooh what is this feeling" Plutia fell to the ground like if she was in a planet with more gravity

"HHWWWWWh this feels soo..." Goldie was reacting to the Anti crystal too "Fine fine stop this STOP! I we will hear to you just get this thing away from us!"

"Fine" Noire took the crystal with the pincers "Go back to planeptune and talk to Histy or else..." showing the same scary face and smile as Rei said "I will make you feel the power of the Crystal!"

"Nonononono" Goldie took control of Plutia's Body and Created a portal to go back to the Planeptune defeated

*FWOOOOSH*

"Finally they left!" Noire looking at the crystal tought "I wonder... was plutia feeling bad or..." Without thinking two times placed her crystal between her breasts and "OOOOOOOH!"

* * *

 **Planeptune's Basilicom**

"Histy we are soo... but sooo sorry for making you get mad "Plutia put a ashamed face

"we're so sorry for almost destroying the basilicom..." Goldie as hard to say if she was ashamed

"Apologies accepted" Histoire said

"eh?" Both said confused

"I already know that Noire used the power of a anti crystal to make you both apologize since i gave that to her so when one of the two CPUs are using Lastation as Hideout they go back here and apologize" Histoire saying her plan putted a satisfaction face looking at how was Plutia

"Dammit even being that smart Histoire is the same" Goldie said

"Anyways I managed to allow you both enter to Leanbox and help Vert with that thing" Histoire then doing a sigh "Please be careful cause I think something worse than I thought is happening there, And do not dare to fell asleep again Plutia go to Leanbox !Now!"

"Awww i Wanted to sleep" Plutia removed her confortable smile from her face

"Tch forget about sleeping plutia we should help This Dimension's Vert or else something bad could happen to Leanbox... and i wouldn't be able to play online anymore..." Goldie then thinking about it "Plutia in the way i will teach you how to use my skills and the Eth Form if somehow we end in a mess..."

"Okaayy" Plutia said

"*CRASH* Hey don't leave me behind!" Peashy who just kicked the door wanted to come with Plutia and Goldie and she didn't seem to accept a no as answer

"Alright Peashy... You will come with us but please for the sake of the world do not Cut Someone... PLEASE!" Goldie worried said

"awww!"

"i wonder is someone else searching to come with us?" Goldie said

*RIIIP*

"I will come along!" MarvelousAQL took the spotlight appearing from a really legit wall who was actually a painted sheet

"Woaaah! Look at those mutants things!" Goldie said surprized

*CRASH

"Did someone call an adventurer" Falcom of the ultradimension broke the window in a flash

"aww is a smaller and cute version of Falcom" Goldie made Falcom Blush

"wooow we are a crooowd now!" Plutia smiled

"ok now we are a party of 4... im not counting myself since my soul is fused with Plutie's soul" Goldie said without noticing that she nicknamed Plutia

"Wooow you nicknamed meeee that is so nice from you hehehehe he" Plutia was with a big smile

"Wait did i!?..." Goldie stopped to think for a moment "Oh wait i did! i think im starting to feel confortable in this world... (or maybe plutia is torturing me while im sleeping)"

"Hey! Pea is bored lets go!"

"Right! sorry i was distracted because of saying that... well now Let's go to Leanbox!" Goldie said

 **To be continued...**

* * *

 **i opened a deviantart account somedays ago and i uploaded some of my OC of my project what is the name... sorry but rules says no spamming about other's accounts so search by yourselves maybe you would finaly see how is actually goldie!**

 **i forgot too i thanks to some effort i started to get better at writting if you dont this that the first publishs of mine was less than 1000 words but now i write more than 2500 words in my fanfics so i will practice more and if in the future i have a oportunity i will remade this fanfic to be more... how to say understandable since i am right now noticing that the first chapters and some of the other was nonsense in the plot..**


	19. Chapter 16: The Wizard and the Tank

**Leanbox's Frontier**

"Alright Plutia lets see if they allow Planeptune's CPU enter to Leanbox" Goldie told to Plutia making her walk to the frontier wich it was guarded by 2 Soldiers when she was about to reach the entrace the both guards put in the way "No no no where do you think to go Leanbox is not allowing Outsiders"

"I am not an unknown Im here to Visit a frieend" Plutia answered

"Sorry Girl but our Lady is not allowing anyone to enter" The left guard along with his companion crossed their spears blocking the way

"Plutie say you are Planeptune's CPU and you are coming to talk with vert" Goldie whispered to Plutia

"I am Planeptune's CPU and ..." Plutia got interrupter by the guards who did a reverence saying "We are so sorry Lady for Blocking your way!" Both guards moved away their spears "Welcome to Leanbox and enjoy your stay along with your safeguards"

"Yay! Come on let's see Vert" Plutia said while Goldie told her telepathically "(What the hell!? are this guards newbies, They didn't even ask about identification!)"

"(That Doesn't matter riiiight now, we are going to see Vert!)" Plutia answered

"Plooot!" Plutia looked to Peashy who was doing a pouty face looking at plutia "Im Huungry"

"Take this Futomaki Peashy" MarvelousAQL gave to peashy one of the futomaki what she storen in her inventory

"YUM"

"(Heh to think this little girl was able to defeat someone who defeated a Next CPU)" Goldie thought for a moment

"Plutia wait" Falcom stopped the party pointing to the shops

"Eeh? where did all the game go!" Peashy lifting her arms asked to the air

"Eeeeeh? i thought Vert liked the games but why there aren't any game shops now!" Plutia said with her eyes closed and confused

"I told you something was happening here" Goldie said "Maybe we should hurry to the basilicom because this feels really..." Goldie speech was cut off my a assault of Guards

"STOP RIGHT THERE CPU!" The Guards who seems to be strange said while searching for something in his inventory "Hey the other ones don't stand still don't let them move!"

suddenly all the guards jumped against the party retaining them

"Hey what's the big idea!" Plutia was being squezed against the floor with 2 guards grabbing her arms

"Ploot!" Peashy being grabbed by a guard was taken away to some place "Ploot! Help!"

At the same time Falcom and Marvelous were retained in the floor by guards like plutia and the same guards took away their weapons making falcom say "Hey stop we aren't doing anything illegal"

"Sorry Falcom but that are lady Vert's Order" a voice said who was passing through the guards it was 5pb

"5pb why are you doing this" Marvelous said but there was no any response from 5pb

"Go to sleep!" a guard preparing her fist shouted

 ***SMACK***

* * *

 **Some memory...**

"Now now what are you going to do stupid Scholar? the Paradaise will be complete and you won't do anything to stop it!"

"Even if im wounded even if you made my sister your underling! Today will be the day when me the member of the 6S *I*E **L**R destroyed the Paradaise!"

"I wanna see you try " The both pulled out their weapons preparing for a fight

"HERE I COME!"

"HRAAAAAAAAAARGH!"

* * *

 **Leanbox's Prison**

"Goldie..." A voice was calling her to wake up "Goldie... Wake up!"

"huh?" Goldie after some hours being asleep woke up looking arround for seeing a crying plutia

"what a relief *sniff* i was thinking you dissapeared" Plutia said with some tears coming from her happy face

"W-wha? dissapear what is Plutie talking about" Goldie asked

"Plutia who woke up while we were being carried to this cell was struggling to release but one of the guards throwed at her a ball directly to her making his black part where you are dissapear we thought for a moment that you was about to die" Falcom answered

"W-where is peashy and Marvelous?" Goldie asked

"I think peashy was moved to a daycare and Marvelous was here a moment ago she was taken away by the guards for some reason" Falcom replied with a depressed face

"we need to escape! then maybe they are trying to brainwash us" Goldie shouted

"Eh!" Goldie stole Falcom and Plutia's attention

"What are you talking about goldie?" Plutia said with a concerned face

"That girl and the guards i noticed there was magic flowing from them maybe is related to the dissapearing of the tecnology related stuff in this nation... maybe is her... ugh!"

"Eeh! you know the one who is doing all this" Plutia said surprized

"It could be a chance but maybe is that Mad scientist of friend i have... Christina... known in my world as Tank Woman" Goldie said

"eeh!"

"and the worst of all she is friend with a Wizard called Eirm'alc... but he likes to be called Edward" Goldie said

"EEEH!"

"what a strange name and hard to pronounce" Falcom said dropping a sweat

"It's a language from my world called Meragicans wich is needed to use magic in there... his name Eirm means Gold and alc means Hope... i know his feeling since my last name is Flaemnia wich means Fire in meragicans thats why i nickname myself Fire Goldie... Please don't ask me to say my full name in meragicans is a pain!"

"aaaw i want to hear it!" Plutia said

"No... anyways i think those guards don't know about me being here so i will just explode that Cell in there" Goldie then said "Plutia please point your palm to the Cell"

"Like thiis?" Plutia asked

*BOOM*

"W-What did that cell just fly away!" Falcom said with her eyes wide open looking at how the cell was pushed off opening their way

"Even if it's made of steel or iron there is almost nothing in this world what can handle the power of a Wind Cannon!" Goldie shouted proud of the mess that she made "Now let's go we have to destroy the Buster Field that is inside of This prison"

"What's a buster field" Falcom asked

"Is a machine what nullifies all the special skills of the ones who are inside of it but it only nulls the ones from the world so me and Plutia have to destroy it!" Goldie said in a serious tone

"Then what do i do?" Falcom again asked

"Search for peashy she must be somewhere close to here! and Plutia we do not have to lose time when we destroy that machine you can use your HDD all the time you want until those two get traumatized" Goldie said

"!YAY!" Plutia said and run away to destroy that machine

* * *

 **Leanbox (Falcom POV)**

"(alright falcom let's see if Peashy is arround i should search for a daycare or some place related to children)" I thinked while arround Leanbox there wasn't even a toy shop so i started for search for a daycare or some other place

"Hey stop I wanna go back with Ploot!" I've heardt that voice before is Peashy and some guard was pulling her to some place while Peashy was strugling to release

"Stop already im trying to make you stay away from those criminals for your own good!" That guard screaming being answered by a punch of peashy in his face

"Ploot is not a bad person!" Peashy screamed at the guard while landing more punches to him

"Stop-THAT!" The guard was about to hit Peashy

"I won't allow you that!" I screamed when i rushed to help and landed a strike to the guard making him get knocked out after i make sure he won't move by tying him i told to peashy "Peashy are you alright did that guard did something to you?"

"I'm okay but i cannot transform!" Peashy with a worried crying face said

"Don't mind about that we have to reunite with Plutia, Come Peashy!" I said and ran to the basilicom with peashy following me

"Hey! wait for me!"

* * *

 **Leanbox (Buster Field's Room)**

"woaaah! that's a huge machine" Plutia was suprized of the Machine that was in front of her

"Plutia we have company!" Goldie said after noticing 4 Security Bots appearing "wanna beat them up Plutia?"

"Yay!" Plutia said happily after summoning her doll

"Lets go!"

 **Serious fight start**

 **Plutia has the Initiative**

Plutia attacks with Fancy Rain: 14k damage dealt to Bot A, B, C and D !Plutia is Victorious!

End of the Fight

"heh Christina needs to improve her bots" Goldie moved plutia's hand pointing the machine saying "It's all yours Iris Heart!"

 ***TRANSFORM***

*crash*...*Slice*... ***heavy Crash***... ***BOOM***

*Transform*

"bfwaaah... *puff* (it was hard to mantain Plutia's Personality but we have to save this rampage for those two) Plutia time to go!" Goldie said

"Okay!"

* * *

 **Basilicom's Entrace**

"Alright goldie said us to wait here until Plutia arrives" Falcom said to peashy

"aww that's boring i wan't to play!" Peashy said doing a huff

"HYAAAH!"

*Clash* Falcom at last moment managed to block a attack from a brainwashed MarvelousAQL "Tch i was expecting that you were about to..." Falcom was interrupted by Marvelous passing out and lookng behind falcom Peashy Punched Marvelous in her neck

"Weee! that was fun!" Peashy was satisfied after doing his favorite hobby Hurting random People

"(alright i have to make Histoire give less sugar to Peashy)" Falcom thought

"P-Ko! Falcom!" a voice from far made the both look at a girl who was running it was Plutia

"Ploot!"

"Plutia!"

After a reunion Goldie explained about she somedays ago asked to Blanc and Noire about coming right now to help and beat the 2 enemies when she called falcom after that she pointed at the sky what made everyone look and notice the 2 CPUs coming

"Alright now lemme crash this door!" Goldie took control of Plutia's body and destroying the gate

"Hmm who could be the one who made this mess" A voice inside said from inside of the basilicom it was a man with 2 metal shoulder plates of black colour with a symbol having the *W* Letter wearing a long sorcerer hat what had in the end a crystal wich the same was in a staff what has 4 gems on it his clothes looked somekind of cool and one arm was wrapped in a bandage

"Us four!" Falcom said

"Four? you are... oh wait i see one of you has 2 souls and i sense other two coming here one of them pointing to my neck" The Wizard said and moved a side from the flying axe what was coming to him "Heh... wait a sec" After looking again he noticed one of the foes was missing "where did the one in the middle go"

"See ya later Lameward!" Goldie shouted

"Damn you goldie!" Edward cursed

*Fwoosh*

"We have come here to help!" Black Heart has appeared

*CRASH* "Where is the Freak who made all this mess!" White Heart has arrived

"Tch so now i see you four want to fight against me right?" Edward Grabbed his staff and made pose making all the lights of the basilicom turn off only putting spotlights at him and the four girls in front of him "Welcome to the show! Now Prepare yourself to fight against me! the powerful Wizard who is known as Edward! Now get ready cause!" Edward turned all the lights on and with some firewords and butterfly holograms appearing arround him said " The Fight has Started!"

* * *

 **Leanbox's Basilicom (Grand Balcony)**

"Heh! so you've finally arrived " a giant silhouette with a womanly and crazy voice said in front of Plutia "Lemme introduce myself i am Tank Woman! a member of the 6 Scholars and a acquaintance of Goldie who is also a member of the same group" The Silhouette dissapeared showing a Giant Mech suit with 2 giant gloves and a woman with a blonde hair somekind of a machine piece on one of her ears wearing a terrifying smile and eyes "Are you ready cause this baby has waited long time to punch someone!"

"Get ready Plutia this freak is really dangerous" Goldie said

"Here i Come!" Christina jumped against plutia who jumped over the suit what made christina say "What the... hey that's isn't even allowed"

"I doont caare!" Plutia revealed her dark and scary face before she transformed

 ***Transform***

"Since i never heard about a rule what doesn't allow you to dodge your victim's attack!" Iris heart said

"Christina... I hope you can survive the trauma" Goldie said in a depressing tone

"RRAAARGH!" Tank woman jumped again and this time she managed to catch Iris heart moving her to the skies

* * *

 **Leanbox's Skies**

"I hate when the prey is struggliNG!" Iris Heart hitted Christina and made her back off also making her suit recieve some damage

"hehehe... hahahahaha" Christina Laughed Histerically

"aawww you already started to laugh to calm yourself down... how pittyful" Iris heart said with changing her smile to a dissapointed face

"You haven't seen my power YET!" A really bright shine covered Christina covering her from the sight of everyone

"Tch she is now turned on!" Goldie said

"Hehehe!" When the shine dissapeared showed that christina's eyes now her iris were black and the pupil was white also her mech suit was changed showing some red and black line patterns in the whole suit except the gloves wich was using a arrow pattern instead "Prepare yourself cause the Eth form is a world crusher!" Christina said after using her jetpack to propel in a mach speed against Iris Heart

"Whoaaa"

"Heh... Oomph!" Iris Heart managed to dodge the attack but she was recieved with another one behind wich was one of the rarest moments when Iris Heart said a pain word her one of her gloves was dissatached and propelled against Iris heart to make sure she was damaged "aww if this keeps lke this i may be-"

"SHUTUPSHUTUPSHUTUPSHUTUPSHUTUP" Goldie renembered that when some soul was absorbed by another the both souls could see the thoughts of the other so she was seeing the disturbing imagination of Iris Heart

"well now it's my turn!" Iris heart answered the attack of Christina attacking with a barrage of slashes using her galient sword "ORAORAORA!" the attacks damaged the boots of the mech and shoulders making Christina back up "Running away from the fight? what a dissapointment i thought you were about to bark

"heeehehe! i haven't show you my magic yet! Hallucination magic: Puppets!" Summoning a circle with words writted in meragicans made in the battle appear 4 clones of Christina "aand !How about this! Thunderbolt Magic: Lightning Coating!" Christina's mech hands and their clones hands were coated in Thunderbolts showing a more intimidating and deadly power than before

"Plutie! pay attention the clones looks like a ghost!" Goldie said

"Are telling something useless to your master since i already noticed" Iris Heart said with a cocky smirk

"N-No! not at all!"

"OYAAH!" without warning Christina and her clones attacked Iris Heart looking foward to hit her but all the strikes were dodged or blocked by plutia's sword until one of the clones managed to distract plutia making an opening for Christina's punch "Got you!"

*SMASH*

Plutia recieved the strike and also was electrocuted making a victory for Christina

"Haha!"

* * *

 **Moments ago in Leanbox's Basilicom**

"Homing Crystal Missile!" Edward used his staff so summon magic missiles but the same turned into crystal and were shooted at The four

"Watch out" Falcom said while she was evading the crystal missiles along with Black heart but White Heart destroyed the crystals

"Wow! in my whole Magic life i never saw someone actually cutting the Missiles! how interesting" Edward said

 ***TRANSFORM***

"Here i Come!" Yellow Heart who wasn't notice attacked from behind Edward but Edward managed to dodge the attack and he responded smashing Yellow heart in the face "OOmpgh!"

"nuh-uh! i won't allow you that" Edward looked arround him and noticing he was fighting against 3 CPUs and a Maker he just grinned and sayed "I see you are with advantage lets buff this thing up!" Edward pointed her staff to his air and said "I will show you the power of a Wizard!" A Bright light covered Edward and after wearing off the light showed his Eth Form wich only added to his hat a symbol of W and his staff was now showing 6 magic spheres along with one of his eyes was emanating magic energy

"Tch so this is the so called Eth Form wich Goldie told us about!" Noire added looking at his new power

"That eye renembers me a skeleton! you copycat!" White Heart said

"This eye? ...well it renembers me someone who likes basketball but when my eye is like this is when i warn to my enemy he is entering to the lion's mouth!" Edward added and pointed his staff to White Heart "Explosion magic: Sparkling field" His staff summoned a Floating Glitter wich was everywhere in the basilicom and he only said "This is a Challenge if you are truly ready to fight against me, you four should survive this things" he raised his hand and said "finish them"

all the glitter attacked the four girls in front of him who were suffering from all the explosions near them

"AAARGH!"

"aaaaaagh!"

"uugh!"

"Yaaah!"

"Heh lose already? i thought you girls were strong" Edward smiled as a taunt to them but he didn't expect there was still someone here

"Take this!

*Slice* the Wizard barely managed to dodge recieving a deep cut in one of his legs

"Tch I thought you were Brainwashed!"

"I was but there was people who i always need and these people are yet not using everything against you" Marvelous Said

"What are you-"

"Hey Stupid!"

"Huh?" Edward had one second to dodge the Axe flying towards him wich managed to damage his arm "Rgh! how did you survive!"

"Even if this thing tastes like trash It's useful!" Black Heart showed a empy bottle of Nepbull VII

"Dammit i should have told to that hacker to give me a Item Jammer!" Edward cursed

"This still doesn't end!" Another voice appeared it was 5pb who used her music to make the party be more powerfull

"Wow Marvy made sure to make us get our victory!" Yellow Heart said with her eyes wide open

"Edward us the humans aren't totally useless we still have a ace!" Falcom started to emanate a white aura "the humans like us we created a technique to be atleast near to the CPUs we call this Awakening!"

"Wohoho! i never expected to see another transformation more than the HDD!" Edward said with a interested face "I want to see if you can defeat me" Edward started to attack again "Rock magic: Wave of Pillars!" Edward punched to the floor causing to appear a lot of cracks but a lot of them started to launch a rock pillar against the sky to smash their enemy

"Woah! I see you are into that things too! Thats just a JOKE now i will show you what is a true Earthquake! " White Heart Prepared a attack "Getter Ravine" The face of White heart confused Edward for a moment until he saw the red eye and the strike that He Recieved

"OOGHLK!" Edward managed to block with his staff the strike but the pressure of the hid made him spit blood

"Don't Forget about PEA!"

"Take this!"

"OOMPH! Bralh!" Edward recieved a Supreme Headbutt in his back and a kick in his face from noire and also a cut in his back from Falcom with a guitar smash in his ankle from 5pb

"Rggh Now you've done it!" Edward pointed his hand against the Makes and said "Physics Magic: Zero Field!" The makers suddenly stopped moving and edward took the chance to knock them out "I hate when i have to use Physics Magic now it's the turn of you three" Using his magic again he made the CPUs be affected by a Zero Gravity field

"Grrh! I cant move" White Heart was struggling to move

"hahaha! i since you were flying arround i took the opportunity to catch you in a dead point! now Checkmate!" Edward knocked out White Heart and Black Heart and before could land the last strike to Yellow Heart he was attacked by a Spear

*Crash*

"Tch i thought you could not escape from that room!" Edward looked at the attacked who was Green Heart

"Sorry to interrupt your fight but i won't allow you go anymore far" Green Heart then summoned his spear back and grabbed a ball "Take this!" Throwing the ball to Edward making his Magic Nullify"

"Damn it I hate when they use this field but is no use even if is you alone there is no way you coul-" Edward was interrupted by another thing

"PE-YAH!" Edward recieved a hit from Yellow Heart's fists in his neck knocking him out "Pea hates Lamezards!" Yellow heart said before turning back to normal

"Peashy you are still awake!" Green Heart said

"The meanie Mage Forgot about me so i made a sneaky attack!" Peashy said with both arms raised happily

"I feel tire-" Green Heart distransformed and Fainted

"Bert... Whoa why is she the same height of Pea!?" Peashy was confused at how Vert was

* * *

 **Leanbox's Skies**

"Plutie Wake up!" Goldie tried to save Iris Heart who was almost about to faint and hit against the ground hard during a little and small second goldie renembered something important about a Absorbed soul "I hope this Works Eth Form Activate!"

*BOOM*

a brilliant light came from the sky and hit Iris Heart who was about to be beat up making only a silhouette of her able to be seen and the light became so bright until nothing could be seen through it

"W-What the!?" Christina watched at the great show what it was going on in front of her

"Heh... hehehehehe" A laugh was coming from the light wich it was dessapearing showing Iris Heart but now with all his Processor parts with a different colour and her Eyes wich looked like a power button now had 6 Spikes arround it "aaaaah my dear Goldie showed her loyalty at her Goddess by saving me and also giving me a new power" Iris Heart was giving a Glance to Her Body looking at now her Processors wich both wings now showed the words E.I. and his core processor now has another lines of yellow color

"W-What are you suppossed to be!" Christina asked at the CPU

"Me? i am Iris Heart but not the same" Iris Heart asked with a smile

"I renember the Eth form is stronger than a HDD and has same level as the Next form but this is not a normal HDD this is a Fusion between a HDD and a Eth this power has tied power than Next form but is maybe more energy waste since Plutie is not adapted so i may call this chaotic transformation of Iris Heart... Pstt Plutie have any idea how to call this?" Goldie was answered by the Sword of plutia and thought a temporary name for this transformation "This will be a temporary name but i will call a Eth Cpu! Iris heart now is Ethereal Iris Heart! (until i find a better name from the readers maybe...)"

"Great work my dear! now you will have a reward when this ends!" Iris heart said with a cocky smile

"(Even if im herself until we find a way to separate our souls...)" Goldie thought

"Now get ready because you will suffer the worst fate" Iris Heart Prepared his sword wich suddendly was coated by a really hot aura"i see.. so this is magic, It will be my best day!" Iris heart said with a more terrifying smile

"Lava Magic: Weapon coating" Goldie said

"ORA ORA ORA!" Iris attacked Christina making her stay away and summon her Clones but in respone Iris used her new power to summon a Sword and starting to hit arround smashing everything close to it

"Gaaah!" Christina was recieving a the wrath of A way too strong Iris Heart wich all the Lava coated strikes was starting to destroy the mech suit of hers In a struggle Christina was forced to use her weapon "Go away! SUPREME BEAM CANNON!" The beam managed to hit Iris Heart but when the smoke of the strike dissapeared she noticed that Iris Heart wasn't there anymore

"Hmm so that dumb already was disintegrated Ha! now i can do everything i want without" Christina's Victory speech was cut when she noticed her mech suit falling and breaking appart from the cuts until the only thing that what it left was Christina she was forced to use her Jet boots to not fall hard and only cursed to herself saying "This will cost a hell to repair but alteast there will be no problems in the way now le-"

*Smack!*

Christina was striked by a kick wich came from above she only had a second to look at the responsible and she saw Plutia fooled her and managed to hide in the clouds to do a last attack before Christina fainted only leaving plutia awake

"Hehehe! you arent going to be tortured... we still have to get your friend to end all this chaos" Plutia grabbed Christina and headed to the basilicom

*FWOOSH*

* * *

 **Leanbox's Basilicom**

*Transform*

"we are back!" Goldie said

"Goldei! Ploot! something happened to Bert!" Peashy pointed with her tigger claws to the young vert who was fainted in the floor

"Eeeeeh? Vert is so small!" Plutia said with eyes wide open

"That's the reason why this 2 Retardeds managed to have domain of this nation they captured Vert! and also i notice you managed to defeat that Magical Lame" Goldie said

"uurrgh... what was i ouch!" Noire was waking up after being smashed hardly in her head

"hmm... where i am?" Blanc woke up followed by the Three makers behind her who was also waking up

"Blanc! Nowear!" Peashy was happy of seeing how did the CPUs woke up after being knocked out by a staff

"What was i... Wait where is that Wizard!" Blanc was still searching for fight

"if you are asking about that magical Lame he is right there P-Ko smashed him moments ago" Goldie replied and looked at the face of blanc starting to shine of happiness by something and she renembered what happened in the hyperdimension not so long ago so she said "Blanc I already know what are you going to do don't even try to have revenge on Vert or else i will use this superweapon that i have here against you!"

Blanc then stopped thinking about her plan when Goldie involved Plutia and then looked at Christina and Edward and asked "Then what are we going to do with these two?"

"when they woke up i will first ask to Christina to use her soul hook to make my soul get away from Plutie's body and after that the both will be the free prey for Iris Heart" Goldie replied

"Goldie you are just searching chaos right?" Noire asked with a menacing stare

"No i am doing this to make Christina know that there are things that she is not allowed to do" Goldie replied

"what a answer" Marvelous said with a sweat dropping

* * *

 **Planeptune's Basilicom**

"After that Christina woke up and was forced to release Goldie's soul from Plutia's body and then after she done that Goldie allowed Plutia to transform and torture Christina and Edward after that day Christina only acted like a Mad Scientist when she was wearing a mech and Edward had to enter in rehabilitation and in some days later he started to help Arfoire in her Eggplant farm goldie only thought that thing as if all the thing that it was related to Witch or Sorcerer had the destiny to work in a eggplant farm and after all that today Vert is... how to say Playing along with Peashy since she still doesn't turn back to normal and Christina went to the Hyperdimension and now she has a work as one of the engineers in Planeptune aslo she is friends with Nepgear and both made a mess up after creating a Nepgeardam with a forcefield and if you are asking about what happened with goldie well her body is now back to normal and she well now lives in Lowee after she meet rom and ram and both became really nice friends and well... about skully he finded his dagger wich was stuck in Affimojas's head and after a long struggle they managed to pull it out and after that they both saw mangas and shared their likes and now what is going on in Planeptune... well"

*BOOM*

"woaah Lady plutia that's really a great trick how did you managed to make Goldie teach you" IF asked

"hehehe! well she was completely grateful after she recovered her body so as thanks she showed me how to do this" Plutia answered while smiling with her eyes closed

"(Maybe she did something else to Goldie)" Compa thought

"But anyways, Plutia Please stop doing that thing is nor allowing me to do my summary for my Tome!" Histoire said annoyed by plutia's constantly fire magic usages

"Okaay" Plutia said with a sad face

"Anyways where did peashy go Histoire?" Compa asked

"she is right now in the Hyperdimension along with our Vert the other Histoire told me that they both are playing with Rom and Ram and the other Vert" Histoire said wiht a bit of angered face

"ooh i forgot something important!" Plutia said

"What is it Plu-Plu" Compa asked

"I forgot to give Goldie this" Plutia shower a Plushie wich was a Plushie of Goldie

"Wow Lady Plutia you even managed to do her hair covering her left eye" IF said

"I will give a call to the other Histoire"

* * *

 **Gamindustry Graveyard**

"uugh where is Planeptune i have to go there fast or else Histoire is going to get angered at me" Rei ryghts again with her bad sense of directions was searching how to get in planeptune

"I could guide you there" a voice said

"huh? where are you?" Rei was confused by the voice what just did appear

"I can send you to planeptune just please stay still " the voice said and when Rei turned its back saw the girl with green hair and gray skin before the same girl smacked her face

*Clank*

 **To be continued...**

* * *

 **since today maybe the chapters will be twice longer and the fights will change and who is the Wiard Called Edward well is a secret character of me and another OC**

 **i have no idea what to say anymore since im too sleepy but i can atleast say Nepstation is coming again...**


	20. Chapter 17: The White

"A month has passed since Goldie came back from the Ultradimension and bringed along a friend called Christina everyone thought i would be like goldie but when she met Nepgear everything went crazy today just happened that her friend Christina told us about goldie has detected another familiar presense of a friend and like that along with Skully she went to search that friend"

* * *

 **Planeptune's Fabric**

"Alright let's do the same like all the days Christie!" Nepgear said to christina who was now wearing a black skirts with a blue jacked and a white shirt

"W-Why did you force me to W-Wear this! i was confortable with my cyberclothes" Chistina said Blushing

"That was a petition from Histoire since she founded about a lot of the citizens have been looking too much to you" Nepgear replied

"B-But i could use my-" Christina said

"NO!" Nepgear suddenly screamed after renembering the last times she did that

"B-But"

"Forget about what clothes you will wear we have to focus on doing that!" Nepgear renembered to Christina

"Right!"

"(Since the last week some void portals has been appearing arround Gamindustri me and Christina we have been making a Machine wich it's function is allow the entrace to blocked void portals so we can see what is inside)" Nepgear renembered

"Nepgear we have a problem!" Christina saying that made Nepgear look "We need to make wirings and gates what can recieve the magic energy of the portals"

"Right I forgot to ask goldie if she could bring of the Physics books of her Dimension's Library" Nepgear said sighing

"I should have asked to Edward if I could use his Master Tome to see about the Void magic" Chrisina said with a shamed face

"That wouldn't never happen even in your dreams since what goldie told me about your friend" Nepgear said with a sweat dropping

"Then what we should do" Christina asked

"We should leave this project in secret still and put it in a Hiatus until we find something that allows us to continue" Nepgear said with a sad face

"Then... we go to the Basilicom and play games? since Neptune was forced to go to Lastation"

"That's a good idea" Nepgear said and both headed towards the basilicom

* * *

 **Planeptune's Basilicom**

"Oh there you are Nepgear just in time is a emergency!" Histoire popped out after they entered the basilicom

"What happened Histoire" Nepgear asked seeing just the way that Histoire was completely concerned

"I can tell you what happened" a male voice sounded from above and after making Nepgear look up the only thing he saw was nothing

"eh?"

"im in front of you"

"eek!" Nepgear jumped back after seeing a man wearing a coatwich has the same style as goldie but this one was completely different from goldie because his initial was not inside the coat but in the axis of the coat's sleeves the man weared some kind of double belt with one saying the word 6S also he was wearing a Blindfold and have a blond hair and in his face her in development moustache was noticable

"dammit Whitey! stop doing that don't you see that the poor Nepgear is completely frightened!" Christina said to the man

"Stop calling me like that Christina! call me Nick dangit!" Nick said

"N-Nick don't tell me that you are using a fake name since your real name is-" Nepgear's mouth was shutted by a giant hand what popped of nowhere

"Yes but please don't ask about my name you understand?" Nick said looking at Nepgear making that hand release his mouth

"R-Right I won't ask" Nepgear for a moment started to thought how did she fear the most creepy eyes looking at her if that guy was wearing a blindfold

"Everyone let's stop this that's not the matter right now look at the TV!" Histoire said pointing at the TV

"w-what is that goldie the one who is captured in there" Christina said

"H-How did" Nepgear said

"Hahaha Stupid CPUs you thought that ASIC would never revive right?" A familiar voice said from the TV

"is that?!"

* * *

"Everyone forgot about me... what you don't renember me? it's me Linda! the new leader of ASIC Reborn!" Linda said

"w...when i release from this wires i will... make you pay..."Goldie said

"Oh? really you are starting to think about escaping there is no way i made those wires with the power of that old CPU near you" Linda pointed towards Rei Ryghts who was captured "Yes i captured the CPU of Chaos and i revived the four felons look they are there you don't see them... Stupid rat point at the Four felons!"

"yikes!-chu" The camera revealed the four felons alive again

"I wonder if those little girls are still here" CFW trick said looking at somewhere not caring about the camera

"Rghh! Hey!" CFW Judge run towards the camera "Stupid Candidate if you are there Come Here and Fight i Want to Get your *CENSORED* out of you!"

"Heh In my worst dreams i never imagined that the own underling i almost killed was the one who revived me" CFW magic was showing perverted expression

"..."

"Hey Brave are you there..." Linda said to Brave without response "Brave..." Brave still doesn't answer "Wake up Stupid Machine!" Linda punched Brave

"Gack! Uni!... oh wait *Cof* i mean Little kids i hope you missed me!" CFW Brave said without noticing he said Uni

"Now now we are waiting for you stupid CPUs i am challenging you if you don't come to this place Goldie gets it! you have a whole month" Underling showed her pipe and smashed Goldie's Face

"GACK!"

*Click*

* * *

"WE HAVE TO DO SOMETHING!" Nepgear was completely concerned about goldie's status

"Don't worry pals i found the way to beat them" Skully popped out of nowhere

"Skully!" Nepgear and Histoire shouted surprized

"Nah don't ask about how i wasn't captured but still like i said we have to somehow free goldie and let her use the Rebirth magic" Skully said

"Skully you know what are you saying!" everyone looked towards the worried Nick "Goldie is really a threat towards everyone when she transforms

"Transform?" Histoire asked

"YES goldie the last time she did that we were almost dead by her power! if i never used my mech to cover everyone we could never be here" Christina said

"oooh Christie!" A voice from above sounded and made Christina feel a cold feeling flowing from her spine and after looking there the Maid Himawari who was sitting in a floating char was looking at her "You are going to help to save goldie right " Himawari said with a smile with closed eyes and obviously it was hiding the face of a murderer

"Y-Yes Miss H-H-Himawari" Christina was completely frightened

"Alright i will come too" Himawari jumped down "since his big brother gave me the job of Protect her if something happened to her, also i bringed along someone who i forced us to help along look there" Hmawari sparkled her fingers making the another Rei appear in his HDD

"YOU!" Rei was completely pissed off and about to do another chaos until "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH" behind from Rei the entity known as Nick touched her back "What the hell is wrong with you stupid blindman"

"Hmm let's check..." his finger starded to show the dark aura of Rei "His Properties are 15% Rage 50% Self-Reliant 25% Tyrany and 10% Evil" After saying that everyone looked confused about what did he said

"Oooh he is doing it like Silver said" Himawari showed interest of what was Nick doing

"Did everyone just forgot about Rei?" Nepgear looked concerned

"What in the world is Nick doing" Histoire asked to Christina

"Whitey since he has been a child has practiced everyway to remove the element we call corruption in our world, how to explain it is like everything related to the origin of the darkness and when he became a Scholar we could say there is almost no corruption what he cannot remove" Christina said puttinga proud face toward The Blind man

"Rgghrgh! Stop wasting my time i will now" Rei Charged a spell in his staff "Destroy Every - OOOMPH!" Suddenly her attack was stopped by a touch what she recieved in her forehead Rei was pushed back and looked at her hands confused then she started to feel something coming from her stomach and all that feeling became a pain making her scream "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" from her mouth a dark aura was coming out and headed towards the finger of the white man the dark energy of the Chaos CPU was being absorbed and after a minutes of a intense pain all the energy of Rei was not there anymore making Rei return to normal and faint

"Wow this quantity is interesting" Nick was looking at the compressed ball of dark power in his finger "Now now this energy is highly unstable and if something were to touch it only chaos would we see..." Nick started to thing a bit and looked towards himawari with a question "Himawari could i use the Null Dimension of yours but of course change the properties to block all the gradual dark energy production"

"There is no problem" Himawari showed a key and she threw it against the floor making a door appear "alright Nicky its all yours!"

"Thanks Himawari" Nick smiled and entered to that room for some seconds and came back only saying "It's really convenient this room is assimilation proof"

"Silver taught me how to do it" Himawari answered showing a smile with a blink

"Now let's see if this new energy can make that devil dissapear" Nick Showed his hand a Crystal emanating a Pure Blue Aura only to say" I never thought behind all that Dark Purple energy there was this Pure energy"

"I-Is that the power of Rei!?" Nepgear said surprized with her eyes wide open

"Yes I made in seconds a research and founded that the dark energy couldn't be removed so i tried another method so i replaced all the properties with 15% Calm 12% Happiness 8% Usual-Self 30% Maturity 25% Loyal and 10% Heroic so that means in her transformation wil act a bit different from her normal form now there is a chance that she for a moments will fight until she realises that there is no evil" After the long explanation Nick prepared his finger and touched the nape making Rei scream again

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH" after being injected with her new power again like Nick said she summoned her staff and striked Nick making him fly against the wall "I've Had enough with your bad mood and acting like you wanted to do Perv..." For a moment Rei realised there was something off with her words and feelt herself not with a wish of killing instead she wished only make Nick have a lesson to not do that "Wait a second i am in my HDD but why i am not..."

"It's because i managed to purify all the corruption within your power" Nick sayed after releasing himself of the wall wich now had a shape of Himself and looking at the hole he thinked "(Looking nice wall) anyways Now i could say you aren't anymore the CPU of Chaos but instead I could say that you are now a new and different person from what your transformed-self used to be"

"I-I-I... Can control myself" Rei Looked at her hands wide open and started to look herself and noticed something that she never paid attention her body looked somehow a bit more younger and beautiful but also she realised her custome was a showing too much of her chest and covered herself putting a red face "D-Do I really use this custome when i F-Fight"

"Yepperoni" A voice who just entered to the basilicom sounded it was Neptune

"Neptune where have you been this whole time?" Histoire asked

"Like the great protagonist i am" Neptune breathed "I was eating pudding in the forest" Saying that make Histoire pop up a vein making Neptune became afraid only saying "I-It was a joke a-a Joke i was really trying to sneak and rescue Goldie!"

"okay" Histoire calmed down showing a satisfaction smile thinking about she really had a bad day trying to rescue goldie to see her apologize like that

"P-Please T-T-Tell me H-how i can r-r-return to normal t-this is e-embarassing!" The Poor Rei was completely having problems saying words since she was in in her point of view a lewd view

"Here is your solution... Think about how you normally look yourself after dressing up" Christina said doing a wink

"Hmmmmm" Rei thinked about her usual look that she always see in the Mirrors and the Windows suddendly without noticing she returned to normal "I-I made it! I can control myself!"

"Even if im blindfolded knowning that I made someone happy about what i done since normally when i remove corruption they always missundertand the situations and blames on me *Sigh* but hearing your reaction I finally i can say all those years Training to remove the corruption were worth it!" Nick was crying happy at the point he got his blindfold off from his face to dry it from all the tears "*Tranquilizing Sigh* Anyways i know Goldie never teached you about her magic since she isn't too much for being a master so instead i will teach to you... about all the magic in one month... Christina is not included since she is a crazy mad scientist who already knows how to and also Histoire since I already gave her a Book about the Physics and Laws of Magic from my world"

"Hey that's mean you know!" Christina shouted angered

"pstt christie" Nepgear whispered to Christina

"?"

"We should find a way to make Histoire to lend us the book and so we could end that-"

*Fwosh*

"Is there something that you might want to share?" The Whispering was interrupted by Nick Appearing behind Nepgear asking

"AH! No nothing at all!" Nepgear replied afraid of the unexpected teleport of Nick

"Alright since now I installed some traps in the Fabric that only activates during the times we aren't training" Nick said letting out a creepy smile that made Nepgear and Christina be silent "So Nothing about making Inventions you heard time to make yourself dust with training!"

"awww" Nepgear was sad since she was forbidden from her Hobby

The only expression that Himawari could do seeing that funny scene in front of her was some giggles making her renember when Goldie's Big brother used to scold Her when she was a young child obsessed with being a maid for him and renembering how many times she failed tripping with the carpet and pouring Tea over Goldie's Big brother after seeing her flashback she noticed that Neptune was trying to sneak and play games

"Please Nepgear you should end this first and after that you can go back to the fabric and make all the inventions you want" Histoire said without noticing Neptune sneaking behind her

Himawari poke the head of Histoire drawing her attention "Hey Histoire look over there" Himawari pointed her finger to Neptune who noticed she was caught redhanded only giving a yell

"Neptune!" Histoire popped a vein of anger after seeing how Neptune was escaping agains

"NEPU!" Neptune ran upstairs to hide from the rampage of histoire

"Come Back Here NEPTUNE!" Histoire chased neptune

"Te-hee hee Hey Rei" Himawari drawed the attention of Rei "Would you like to come and have dinner in our dimension" Himawari throwed a rock summoning a door to Goldie's Dimension

"Sure!" Rei answered without knowing what was going to happen her after dinner

* * *

 **Memory...**

"You made something who none dare to make and you reached this far now that you are one of the most powerful being in this wold, I will only grant you one wish what would you like?"

"I.. Want.. to... Re..."

* * *

 **Gamindustry Graveyard (3 days later)**

*SMACK*

"Ouugh... why are you always making me wake up Linda!" Goldie said to Linda

"Because if you arent awake we cannot generate magic power to mantain this place in function the poor Judge because of you lost his save on a remake of a game about some bandicoot and he cutted the TV in half and also now is using Trick like a Flail" Linda was scolding Goldie

"Judge Stop this I am Getting dizzy and i cannot read my *censored*" Trick said

"I WANNA MY SAVE BACK AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Judge started to smash Tick everywhere

"Hey you two stop it!" Linda rushed to stop Judge's rampage

"Ough... why i am still having those memories...i should have forgot about those things since i became a Scholar..."Goldie mumbled

"Hehehehahahaha!" a laugh coming from the right made Goldie pay attention to rei who was histerically laughing

"What's wrong with you why are you laughing?"

"I will destroy them... I will Crush... Kill"

*smack*

"Ow! what was that for"

"(Even if i cannot move i can still use basic magics to make the pebbles move arround but in a harmless speed) You have to calm down or else you will end like that CFW" Goldie reminded Rei about after the Live show what Linda made she just literally removed the Head of Brave from his body and lend it to Magic as a training ball since she now is extremely loyal at the point to act like Linda wants

"Brrrrrr" Goldie's warning made Rei feel a cold coming from her spine

"(Nicky i helped you to escape and sacrifice myself since i know you can do more things than me...)" After thinking that Goldie started to Imagine all the things she wanted until a scythe flew towards her making her say "W-What's the big deal Magic!"

"I am here to remind you that Linda ordered me to watch and not let you imagine since your magic is charged by your own thoughts so we can't allow you to make a overload in the machine" Magic answered to goldie

"I could Control this crap if i could atleast sleep for a bit and have a dream atleast!" Goldie said

"We are smarter than you, of course you could dream something big and make a overload and take the chance to escape" Magic stretched her arms and after doing a long sigh said with a smile "Have another bad day"

"This sucks..." Goldie mumbled

* * *

 **Back at Planeptune**

"Alright Nepgear show me your magic in this order! Wind,Earth and Fire,Water,Water,Earth,Fire,Ore,Ice,Lava,Lava!" Nick said

"Hyaaah!" Nepgear summoned a sigil wich from it blowed a strong wind followed by another 2 sigils one made a rock blow from the floor and a fire ball coming against the rock to break after summoned 2 more sigils wich made appear a big ball of water with other 2 sigils wich fused and duplicated and one wich made the rocks elevate from the ground and return from the ground showing a iron pool and using the 2 sigils from before made lava appear and enter to the pool and she poured the floating water to the same making the iron pool cool showing the common result of cooling lava

"Neat" Nick even with her eyes covered everyone could know that his eyes would be showing flames of seeing the great chaos he made "Now your turn neptune try to coat your shoes with wind magic to allow you to move faster! NOW!"

"Right, Right" Neptune Summoned two sigil on her feet making the both somehow explode making neptune do a perfect backflip "Whooah that was close hehe!" The only thing she did not notice was the angered Scholar behind her

"Neptuune! take this thing with seriousness we have to rescue goldie!" Nick scolded neptune like Histoire done and Neptune was not in the mood since from a near place Christina was eating yogurth peacefully along with a fainted Rei who was just in Goldie's dimension for three days and none knows what happened to her, Himawari did not told anyone what she did and Rei only said that Himawari made her some processor parts

"Rei please would you mind to-" Christina was cut by Rei who answered with a "No!" obviously Rei was not in the mood to say how painfull was the process of being checked every inch of her body to make a processor part and a part of her mind was still asking who teached Himawari of how to check the measurements

"Rei~!" the voice of Himawari from the tree above them made Rei completely feel a cold in her spine "Don't worry Rei sleep like you were a kid...(Even if she is almost in her 30 Te-hee)"

"..." Rei couldn't rest if Himawari was there since she feel completely uncofortable with Himawari near since the day she made Processor parts for her

"Himawari Please leave from here and go to annoy Vert instead the poor Rei cannot be in peace while you are in here" Nick said from away

"Fine, Fine Nicky" Himawari summoned another portal and entered to it

"*Yawn* zzzzzzzzzzz" Finally after a three long days she can sleep

"(That sleep reminds me that Goldie likes to sleep... I hope we could save her soon)" Christina thought for a moment after looking the sky thinking about Goldie as the long training of Nepgear and Neptune was still going until the sun started to dissapear after reaching the horizon

 **to be continued...**


	21. Chapter 18: The Trainer

After a long month goldie who dissapeared searching for someone appeared captured at the gamindustri graveyard and also bringing the news about ASIC striking back and the friend who goldie was searching called Nick arrived at the basilicom to aid and train the protagonist and her friends

* * *

 **Leanbox's Basilicom (Morning)**

 ***BOOOOOM***

The day started with a explosion making Chika wake up and rushing to see what's going first she reached Vert's Room to se if she was without a scratch and just like that Vert was still playing without even noticing about the explosion and the tremor that only made Chika give a sigh and go to see the place where the explosion was only to find a Nep completely K.O. along with Nepgear trying to wake her up and a unknown blind man landing

"Sister wake up!" Nepgear was crying trying to not allow Neptune to pass out "Don't go to the light!"

"Nepgear let her sleep she already had a lot of punishment and forceful training for trying to escape and play games" Nick said noticing after that Chika who was standing there looking at the mess what the three made

"Umm..."

"Miss Chika we are so sorry for breaking the wall" Nepgear did a apologize and in the side nick whispered

"pzzt Nepgear who is she?"

"Is Chika Hakozaki the Oracle of leanbox" Nepgear Replied and turning back to look chika who was still having a awkward look

"umm... Sorry for the Mess Chika Hakozaki i really went far in the punishing this creature" Nick moved a side revealing a unconscious Neptune covered with a lot of bumps in her head and with teary eyes "I will repair this when I place this thing in somewhere"

"Y-You can use the chairs in there" Chika Pointed to the Chairs in the Hall

"Thank you" Nick proceded to place neptune in a chair without forgetting to paint a moustache with a black marker and walked back to the broken wall " Let's see..." Lifting his hand and pointing it to the broken wall nick casted one of the lot of magics from his world and made the brick became covered by a white aura and float moving every broken piece and starting to stick themselves making a rock of the same dimensions as the hole and proceded to place the rock in the empty space and after it fitted he sparked his fingers again making the aura dissapear and the wall be repaired "uff! repairs were made"

"W-Who is he!" Chika asked with a histerical tone

"He is Nick one of Goldie's Friends from her world like Christina" Nepgear replied with a sweat dropping but then she noticed something and asked to Nick "Nick I started to see that you only have been using Magic in a deffensive style"

"What do you mean Gear?" Nick said

"I mean that I have only see you fight with your fists but not with your magic" Nepgear explained with a more simple way

"Oh that's because i am actually saving the offensive skills to avoid the assimilation when your *Big sister* is completely ready for the fight i will lend you that book about the magic of my world to know more about the assimilation effect" Nick said and with a smile he sit down in the ground "And also i haven't see Rei days ago where she could be?"

* * *

 **Goldie's Dimension (Himawari's Room)**

*Ga-Thunk* a Rei opened the door running from himawari who had in her hands a underwear of blue colour and a bikini

"oh! Rei stop running i want to see you wearing these cute things" Himawari said wearing a perverted smile

"NOOOOOO!" Rei started to run faster the chase seems it will last for some days

* * *

 **Leanbox's Basilicom (Hall)**

"I hope that demonic maid is not trying to force her to wear things..." Nick showed a shaddy aura after renembering something

"mgghm..." Neptune was starting to wake up doing a big and long yawn and blinking for a moments

"Oh you actually were asleep" Nick after that renembered that Neptune was sitting near to the tv playing the game but the character on it didn't seem to be moving and realised Neptune recieved the strike while she was really but really asleep

"Ouch" Neptune felt the pain on her head and touched the bump making her yell in more pain and tear a bit

"PFFT!" Nick almost to spelled a laugh seeing the face of neptune with a moustache in a pirate style and looking at the sides Nepgear was in a bit about to do that too

"Hey what's the big deal why there are bumps on my head!" Neptune Growled

"Here take this to cover them" Chika walked to neptune and placed in her head a cup hat

"PFFT! HAHAHAHAHA! HUHU HAHAHA!" Nick began to laugh strongly along with Nepgear who was almost laughing too

"Hey why are you laughing now is just a Hat!" Neptune did a angered grimace

"Just look at yourself!" Nick handed a mirror from his saddlebag Neptune looked at the mirror "That's what you get for skipping training!" Nick didn't notice that Neptune was pissed off by the prank of Nick and also making her own little sister laugh at her

 ***Transform***

After the beam of light dissapear revealing Purple Heart she proceded to hand her katana and point at Nick "You right now digged your grave in this place"

"I want to see you- OMPH!" Nick dialogue was cut off by a strong kick which sended him against the roof and falling against the ground after the fog dissapeared showing a Nick with a rip in his shoulder zone of her clothes he said"that's the thing i was waiting come at me Hyper Picky Neptunia!" the same words made Purple Heart be more pissed and rushing at Nick with her katana

"Hyaaaaaaaah!" Purple Heart started to slash against Nick who was dodging every swing of her katana and every swing he dodged he was making a different grimace to taunt at here "Cross Combination!" Purple Heart's swings started to go in a different rhythm making Nick Jump back only to be recieved by another skill "32-bit Megablade!" From the skies a pixelated sword falled and hit Nick damaging him

"Well... That was a great job but could you use your magic because now i am going to use these friends!" Nick sparked his finger making her hands glow what lasted a few seconds revealing after the dissapeareance a pair of white gloves with the word *6S* on one of the sides and in the other side the words *T.M.I.W.* "Prepare yourself this crap is ON!" Nick jumped to the roof and bounced to hit neptune in the face making her smash against the ground to only make Neptune answer with another Cross Combo but in the last hit Nick jumped and before he landed he sended a kick to make Purple Heart go out of the basilicom "Let's fight outside! and sorry for the mess Chika after this i will repair it wait a moment

"Hey buds here is some... HOLY!" Skully who just appeared with some sort strange box was almost hit by the flying neptune "YOU GUYS WHAT THE HELL!"

"Sorry formed leader of Skull Party at least she didn't destroy your box" Nick said after lifting his both arms to the said and said "Wind Magic: Paper Wings" From his saddlebags a lot of papers started to come out and stick to the holes in her back part of his jacket and the same started to move and made a swing blowing a strong wind sending Nick to fly

after Nick reached the sky was greeted by a triple swing from Purple Heart making one of his arm recieve a cut "You... If i beat you... you will fill my fridge with pudding!" Nick made a smile and did a assent after Purple Heart seen he agreed she started to do a barrage of swings making Nick create a barrier to stand back and replied with a combinations of punchs and kicks "What's the matter Hyper Picky? you still haven't reached a eth form? how sad" Neptune backed off for a bit for only say

"Combined Magic..." The clouds started to turn black arround them making Nick wonder what is Purple Heart about to do "Coating style..." The clouds started to do a lot of thunderbolds arround them only for Nick already renembering one of the most chaotic Coatings skills known "Blinking Thunder Katana" Purple Heart's Katana started to emmanate bolts arround it along with sparks making Nick started to do a guarding pose

"Heh I hope you have the enough energy to fight long for it" Nick grinned and prepared himself for the second round

"Heeyaaaah!" Purple Heart made a fast swing almost hitting Nick in the Torso making him notice she also used wind magic to buff her speed "Cross Combination!" Nick looked that Purple Heart took her chance in the moments that he was thinking and Nick knew already he that is going to hurt recieving a lot of cuts in his arms legs and torso with also cuting a bit his blindfold after the barrage of slashes Nick was holding thight his Blindfold renembering why he wears it

"heh... i could accept in a fight that you have to aim for the body but aiming to the head is just too much" Nick clenching his fists started to show a aura coming from him of a white colour making a warning to Purple Heart that she has to be careful "Here i come! Combined magic: Coating style : Fists of The White!" all his aura moved to his fist wich now his gloves was shining with a white aura "Prepare..." In a blink Nick dashed in a speed moving arround of Purple Heart in a triangle pattern and along with Purple Heart wating him for stopping and dash towards her until he felt the giantic strike in her limb "Gack!" Nick was shortening the distance in his dash to be more near to Purple Heart until he was in a distance were he was assured she recieve the hit what sended her againt the floor of a random street in Leanbox causing a shockwave what broke all the windows

"That's why i was trying to train you because you are weak even transformed you couldn't even knock me out you should now train more" Nick was telling to Purple Heart who was stuck in a hole shaped of her body she in a moment mumbled something bringing Nick's Curiosity "what did you say?" Purple Heart mumbled something again "What did you say please say it louder" Nick approached his head to hear right what she said

"I'm not finishing this YET!" Purple Heart suddendly stood up leaving the hole of her shape of her to only say "Until a CPU turns back to normal the fights ends!" Nick was surprised of how she was still floating without problems only leading to Nick to show his White Fists preparing for a third round

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" Purple Heart once again started to do another barrage of hits making Nick only think about that she is struggling to win until he started to feel a strong power coming from her in a moment he renembered about some transformations can be combined with the Eth Form he then had a idea to make her do that he started to hit neptune with a uncountable barrage of punches but that didn't seem to work so he had another idea he said the only thing that a Nep would never want to hear "If i defeat you, i will also delete your saves and hide your pudding!"

" **!** " the words that nick said made her be in shock for a moments until "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!" a bright glow and sparkles starting to cover Purple Heart's body making Nick know she did it she reached the eth power now the thing left is somehow is calm her rampage while the glow was still not dissipating Nick took the chance to think a way to end the fight against something strong without using his eth form

"That could be a good idea" Nick founded the way to stop her just in time to watch a fuse between a Eth Form and a HDD showing the Proccesor Parts called Lost Purple now with marks arround the skin and the dress with a N mark in her shoulders the wings with a different form and had the words CPU: Neptune and the CPU of Planeptune "I like the new ouffit NepNe" the words of Nick made Purple Heart notice that his words was showing less willing of fight but she didn't care and went for more swings

"Here is my new power i am Ethereal Purple Heart! take this cross! Combination!" Purple Heart wa able to move faster and swinged with a lot more of speed making Nick unable to even defend from the barrage but the attacks didn't end there she went for more and more "ATATATATATATATATATA!" In a seconds Nick's body was covered with cuts and his jacket was sended to the oblivion because of the constant damage until he couldn't take anymore and fell to the ground letting Purple Heart know that she won

*CRASH*

 ***Transform***

"BOWAAH!" Neptune sit on the ground doing some heavy breaths exhausted of the long fight and damage "Never... mess with a... Nep..." Neptune wend and laid on the ground looking at the skies for a moment to only see her worried little sister Nepgear searching for the both fighters but seeing how the search of hers was pointless she shouter "Hey Nep Jr. down here!" Nepgear recieved the voice and looked down and did a go for it at high speed to see if she was Hurt

"Neptune! for a moment I thought Nick almost was the winner!" Nepgear returned to normal and about to hug Neptune she noticed the Nick Faceplanted on the ground "N-Nick! are you alright!" Nepgear for a moment thought that Nick was unconsious until he started to move arround and getting up

"Uugh... that was a worth show to see!" Nick like that stood up without a single care of his wounds and grabbed the hand of Nepgear and placed something in the same hand "This is your reward Gear"

"T-This is!" Nepgear noticed the item she recieved was the Magic Physics book of Nick

"And Neptune you are ready for the fight! go back to your nation and take your well deserved break because now i am going to Catch some Tsundere Fishes since i heardt rumors about they don't laze arround! seeya!" Nick showed once again his paper wings and went to the skies dissapearing after some moments leaving only the Nep Sisters there with a awkward expression of both having no idea what did he say until one of the both broke the silence

"I think he is going for Uni and Noire" Nepgear added

"I hope our Loner doesn't fell in love" Neptune added hearing from somewhere someone screaming shut up after some moments of resting Neptune stood up and told to her sister "Nep Jr. let's play some games!"

"Alright Big Sister!" Nepgear replied with a smile of satisfaction then turned into her HDD along with Neptune and went to fly

 **To be Continued...?**

* * *

 **This line is for a advice about why i have been somewhat missing but actually my laptop suffered the destiny of a fail update and recieved a BIOS error making this thing to get repaired and yesterday i recieved it back now working like it should be but that isn't what i am coming to talk**

 **i will somehow remake this Fanfic but first of all this thing isn't going to be removed because the first work is always there to made you renember how you used to be and how you grew better with the time so today this fanfic name will be renamed as HDN K: the visitors from somewhere else**

 **this history will end at the ASIC Reborn arc because there will be 2 more arcs after that wich the next is called the Arrival arc and the Dark's Reborn arc so this will be a countdown left 4 Chapters till the end!**


	22. Chapter 19: The Anti-Pride

Nick who with all his might began to train the Nep sisters managed to make Neptune reach the extremely unstable power known as Ethereal Form making Neptune end his training and have the enough power but Nick didn't end his job there he after finishing the training with the Nep sisters he went to Lastation to get the help of their CPU and it's candidate

* * *

 **Lastation (Central city)**

"This must be the Nation" Nick who it was looking below the nation with a steampunk theme after pulling out a photo of the CPU and its Candidate wearing somekind of idol ouffit making him think "(which of them is the cosplayer)" looking for a place where to land he found a building perfect for land and went to land in the roof withdrawing his paper wings in his saddlebags and taking the elevator before he could click the elevator started to move so he did took a moment to look in the window to see the basilicom

"I didn't thought i could see you in Lastation Whitey" Nick turned arround and finded his friend Christina now wearing clothes different from her normal suit

"Oh god a doppelganger" Nick said making Christina pop a vein

"Im not a doppelganger! Nepgear and Histoire forbid me from using my tech clothes because of being to pervy! atleast you could say hello!"

"Sorry, sorry Christie It's not normal to see you walking arround with different clothes from your usual, but what are you doing here in Lastation?" Nick asked

"I am here to help the Oracle with the random void portals that always had been scaring more than one citizen"

"helping them because?" the words that Nick said made Christina sigh to only answer

"The Oracle promised to me that they would repair my suit that was damaged after the fight with that..." Christina before to end her sentece he feel a cold from his spine "Sadist CPU of the other Dimension"

"oh!..." the conversation stopped for a moment before Christina broke the silcence asking

"and why are you here?"

"i am here to see the CPU cause im searching their aid in the rescue mission" Nick replied in a moment just to look again at the skies while the elevator was descending to the first floor until he asked "are the CPU's in the Basilicom?"

"No, they are doing quest to make their Shares go up" Christina replied

"and the oracle?"

"she is in the basilicom everyday, you could go there and talk with her but I warn you..." Christina did a sigh and said "if you want a help or something from her you will have to give in exchange something of same value"

"I see..." Nick started to thought for a moment what he could give in exchange to the Oracle to let him stay in the basilicom and renembered another thing before "Christina"

"?" Christina turned her head back to the man dressed in a lot of white clothes

"Is the candidate or the CPU the one who likes to do cos..." Christina in a blink covered the mouth of his fellow friend to whisper "SHHHH! Is the CPU but she doesn't like the people talk about that because when someone almost did that she was close to rampage and kill the idiot who tried that"

"ok, ok" Nick then did another question "Christina, I renember this world had a long history but i couldn't have the time to go and read in the Library, could you tell me about?"

"Well I can tell you but it will be long" Christina started to explain after seeing Nick so interested

* * *

 **Gamindustri Graveyard**

"..." Goldie was still in the same place but she was covered in wounds and it was imposible to see her eye because of the shade covering them she wasn't moving or doing anything

"HEY! Are you sleeping!" Linda aproached to goldie seeing if she was asleep

"no..."

"That's how I like it don't sleep" Linda starded to head away to talk with one of her helpers without noticing the thunders of the place were starting to get more rough and agressive

"two... weeks..." Goldie moaned

* * *

 **Lastation's Basilicom (entrance)**

"...and that was all that happened" Christina ending her explanation noticed they were already at the basilicom and told Nick "alright there you we are here, now i have to see how is my Mech in the fabric near here, you owe me a drink you hear!"

"Yeah yah" Nick after Christina made his entrance to the Basilicom to be greeted by a voice

"Greetings you must be the one who destroyed the wall of a Basilicom and landed in a private building, Right?"

Nick noticed the one who said that was a girl wearing clothes that made her look like a boy and said "Yes that's me, you must be the Oracle right?"

"Yes, I see you are the one who never miss a single thing to ask, my name is Kei Jinguji, I wonder why are you coming to this place?" Kei asked

"I am here seeking the aid of your CPU and the Candidate in a rescue mission at the gamindustri graveyard, and also I want to train them and during the training i want to live here in a room for only one" Nick replied with a serial grimace

"I see" Kei renembered the last time someone came to the nation searching for help and did the same thing "There is something you can give in exchange for that petition?"

"actually yes, this item that i made before coming to this place" Nick grabbed out from his pocket a blueprint showing inside a sword desing that can create void portals without problem and can cut the connection of other portals grabbing Kei's interest but looking from her face it wasn't yet enough so he renembered his plan B " and this item that I think only can be made in my world and is needed to make that weapon" from his Saddlebag he grabbed somekind of a ball wich on one of its side it said Reactor FS V. 3.89 "This is a Reactor made from the Time Palace wich one of the most powerfull beings rules in that place there are a lot of tecnology and this is one of their developings this same Reactor is the same that my friend's weapon has"

"Deal!" Kei agreed grabbing the hand of Nick and then showing his way to a room where none lives "Is this room of your like?"

"I take it and also Please tell to the Super Yandere Soldier to not attack me because i am not interested on the CPU and im not interested in anything related to love please" Nick said with a sweat dropping

"I understand i'll try my best" Kei about to leave the room was stopped by another question of Nick

"when the CPUs arrive please wake me up" Kei Nodded letting him know about she will do that and walking towards the bed he jumped against it and went to take a small nap

* * *

 **Hours Later...**

*knock* *knock*

the sound made him wake up and opening his eyes Nick heard another thing more that a knock "Nick the CPUs are here **,** better come down there and say hello to them"

"*YAWN* alright ill come wait down there" Nick stood up and walked towards the door to open it and went downstairs feeling the both CPUs sitting there waiting for him to walk down and tell what does he want by feeling the agressive and prideful prescence of the CPU making him feel a bit scared and walked downstairs faster and sitted in his chair to only be said

"Tell us your why you are train us the CPUs of Lastation if we are strong enough" Noire started the talk putting a important detail

"you already know about Goldie right?" Nick's question was answered by a nod from the CPUs "There is no way you both could fight against that freaks if I don't train you both"

"There is no way we could get defeated by them we've already defeated ASIC two times before you arrived" Uni added

"I am saying again you both are a Dead weight if you came there and fight" Nick just replied again trying to convice them to train

"Are you saying I am weak!?" Noire said with a angered expression of wanting rip Nick in pieces

"Yes, Hyper L***ian Turbo"

 ***TRANSFORM***

*SWING*

The nickname that he gave to Noire made her Transform and point with her giant sword to his Neck as a warning of annoying him

"did you say something?" Black Heart said with a threatening look at Nick

"Yes, Hyper Triggered Tsundere..." Nick speech was cut by a incoming decapitation

 ***CLASHHHH***

 ***BOOOM***

the whole room was covered in dust wich after the it dissipated a scene of Nick standing up with a dominant look over Black Heart's Back who was in Four Legs with a expression of pure frustration inside only making Uni get totally afraid in a point she didn't want to move making the room fill with a silence

"In my world there are a lot of ways to break the Pride of someone and this is one of the ways" Nick broke the Silence taunting at the Black CPU

"Tch! I am not DONE!" Black Heart started to fight sending a kick

 ***CLASHHHH***

*Smack*

Black Heart was again defeated by Nick who retained her in the floor this time thinking for sure she lost her pride "Any other thing you have to fight against me Tsundere" Nick said with a shady face

"ORAAAAAA!" Black Heart once again summoned her sword sending a lot of swings at nick but like he was fighting against Neptune he Dodged them until the last one wich with one finger like the other 2 times against Black Heart said before stopping the swing "First Star River"

 ***CLASHHHH***

*!TUD!*

Nick this time he retained Black Heart against the floor with his foot and said "Is that your demonstration of your power" Looking right he saw Black Heart was starting to be affected by his word and said "This power you are seeing is atleast the same power of that beast who captured Goldie, and that means you are **_ONLY A DEAD WEIGHT FOR THE RESCUE IF YOU DON'T TRAIN_**!" that last sentence made Black Heart return to normal and making her start to tear for being humillated so hard in front of his little sister and not only once but three times "Ooough *Sniff*"

"SISTER!" Uni instantly rushed to help her sister and summoned her gun to shoot at nick "Go away Creep!"

"I know what you are thinking now" Nick breathed and began to imitate Uni "that stupid man made my big sister cry he is a meany he is a idiot he doesn't deserve to be in here" Stopping his imitation and letting Noire go he continued his words "I will wait in the island near this place for your arrival at the afternoon every day but also YOU! Hyper Tsundere better i don't see you crying like that so better prepare yourself, YOU HEAR!" Nick's Question was answered by a nod and looking straight at the Candidate he nodded too "That's how I like it! I want you both to learn the Eth Form before 4 days so prepare your doctors and bentos or else you will suffer!" Nick walked towards the window and Jumped against it taking flight towards the zone he mentioned before

"I-I-I-I" Noire was completely broken by the attack of Nick and she didn't seem to recover "I-I-I L-L" Noire still was repeating without a sign of advancing being hugged by Uni

"Noire this isn't you" Uni tried to comfort Noire who stopped talking but her tear didn't stop for a single second "What has he done to you to be like that..." Uni couldn't understand how Noire in a moment changed suddendly and began to show tears in her eyes making Noire react

"U-Uni" Noire turned arround and hugged Uni to comfort herself and her sister "I-I am here please don't cry it was just my weakness that made me lost in myself" Noire started do calm down as Uni did the same the moments passed and the time was already 10:31 AM noticing that Noire renembered what did that guy say and stood up and said "Uni I will obey what he did say and train with him to be stronger to not protect myself but for all my friends and Gamindustri let's get some food and go with him, let's show him for real who is the weak!" after saying that Uni face changed by a smile of happiness stood up and nodded saying

"let's show him what we got!" Uni went preparing herself for the afternoon to start the training along with Noire preparing a bento for dinner and some juices so when they get a time to rest after the both finished the preparations both told Kei they will return late and transformed to go at the island Nick mentioned earlier

* * *

 **Nick's Training Grounds...**

"So they've are coming after all to do their best" Nick grinned and began to walk seeing the skies of the place seeing how both landed to the land speechless waiting for him to introduce himself "(I see so) I wonder if Kei told you both about my name of who am I but that doesn't matter I haven't even introduced myself to you both so lets begin" Lifting his arms to the sides he made his introducction "Like Goldie I am a Scholar i am the 5th Scholar Nick more known as THE MAN IN WHITE" In the background claps started to sound "so now I want to ask you both Are you prepared to train and learn about magic?"

"yes" the both said

"Say it louder because this blindfold also covers some part of my ears, go Do it with more joy! (I am actually lying)"

"YES" both shouted

"That's how i like it! Now CPUs let's Begin the Train!"

 **To be continued...**

* * *

Left 3 chapters till the end

data about Nick, everytime he lies a "()" will appear knowing to you readers when he is lying

data about Christina, She hates smoke but likes Steam

data about Edward, he only makes exagerated presentations and reactions to make his life more interesting


	23. NEPSTATION 3!

**...**

 **...**

 **!NEPSTATION!**

Nick "WOAH it has been a long time since this thing started"  
Neptune "and that's how you say it I was already feeling I was going to be a secondary  
character for the rest of this fic"  
Nick "But now we are here saying for a bit to tell why did it Nepstation  
start if we aren't in a ARC end, could you help me to explain Neptune?"  
Neptune "Aww come on you can do it too"  
Nick "didn't you want some protagonism?  
Neptune "Alright, *Cof-Cof* well the reason why Nepstation began  
was because a change of rules happened and we are telling now how  
the fic's chapters works now"  
Nick "First of all now the extra chapters will be at the end of a few Chapters after  
the to be continued and also the extra chapters what are long will appear in a separate  
Chapter"  
Neptune "we have to also to say we are right now at a really late hour doing this  
thing (I hope histy isn't awake) but that doesn't matter right now the second  
thing we have to tell is about facts  
Nick "the first fact is Edward doesn't obey others unless  
money or something has to do in it"  
Neptune "That's why he helped Christie"  
Nick "and the last advice is"  
*DRUMS*  
Nick "I Forgot because we have to run!"  
Histoire "NEPTUNE! NICK! GO BACK TO SLEEP!"  
Neptune "GOTTAGOFAST! See ya Nicky!"  
Nick "Hey don't leave me behind! this is where it ends!"  
Histoire "COME BACK HERE!"  
 ***!CUT!***


	24. Chapter 20: The Betrayer

**after a long time of flight Nick arrived at Lastation to meet the CPUs and train them, but for after the CPUs refusing to his offer he managed to piss off the CPU making her attack him without any results ending with Noire and Uni being forced to train with Nick to not allow the both to be a death weight in the rescue mission**

* * *

 **Nick's Training Ground (1 day left until the fight)...**

"Come on!" it was afternoon Noire was training in a swordmaster practice against a robot specially made to train

"LEVEL 5 REACHED" The robot shouted making Noire get a warning to dodge

*CHARGE*

 ***FWOOOSH***

 ***BOOM***

Noire looking behind of her there was a crater making her feel with a really high luck but she turned back to her foe and started to attack him with a barrage of slashes until the same robot jumped back to do a high speed strike against Noire but in the last moment Noire made a stone pillar came out from the ground in front of the robot making it crash against the wall and fall back to recieve a last strike from Noire "Hyaaaah!"

*SLASH*

 ***deactivating***

"that's what i was talking about!" Nick from a really high tree he was looking at Noire's victory against the Fighting Bot and looking at the other side he saw Uni was still fighting

"tch!" Uni was in a struggle during her battle because the robot was not letting her to shoot and not even a moment to think how to defeat it

"Come on Uni! you already know magic just use the Wind to Jump high!" Uni hearing the hint of Nick she jumped really high away from the robot's range pointing her gun to it and using Explosive magic to coat her bullets the shoot hitted right below the robot forcing it to fly high and recieve a headshot

 ***BOOOM***

 ***deactivating***

"that's better... *huff*" covered in sweat Uni wasn't completely happy about her victory since she was helped by the same guy who is sitting in a really high chair drinking something what looks like wine?

"that was a great work today Noire" Nick finishing his wine? jumped down reuniting with the CPUs and looking concerned about Uni's problems to fight he said "Noire you are free now do everything you want since this is the last day of training and before the 12 O'Clock we have to be in the graveyard, but Uni you are staying here to train yourself since i noticed there are problems with your timing, Any problems with her staying Noire?" Looking at Noire she negated with a nod but Uni still looked a bit pissed off by something "Alright here it ends for you Noire go back to Lastation and have your time" Noire did her HDD and flew away

After Noire dissapeared by the long and infinite skies Nick turned and looked Uni worried if she is still mad at him for what happened 3 days ago and he sudden had an idea "Let's go Uni" seeing how she was walking towards the training zone "Not there Uni, you will do another type of training now" he ended his sentece with a smile and Uni with a face of having no idea what is he planning

* * *

 **Planeptune (random street)**

"Enemy Spotted" Nick was wating at one spot a person to come and exactly it was Neptune who was coming back to the basilicom he looked behind and said "Any questions before the attack Uni?"

"Yeah there is one" Uni was disguised as a eggplant somehow "why am i WEARING THIS!" asked with a face covered in red of anger

"Because this is your training today Uni" doing a grin he said "Today you have to learn... to laugh again and not be distracted by thing that happened!"

"W-what are you talking about?!"

"Don't ask!" Dashing behind uni he prepared a kick and said "Look foward because you are going to have a great time!" ***KICK***

"YOU SAID ANY QUESTIONS BEFOREEEEEE!" Uni was sended to fly against the passing Neptune who was carrying a bag with Pudding "NEPTUNE! WATCH OUT!"

"huh?" Looking at the side where the voice was coming noticed the giant eggplant coming right at her scared she only said pointing her finger "GIANT EGGPLANT!"

 ***SMACK***

 ***CRASH***

Neptune and Uni crashed against a wall one with Uni having swirly eyes and Neptune who looking at her Pudding what exploded into pieces everywhere was shocked only to hear someone saying "LOOK AT ME I AM MIKE!"

"Eh?" the both said seeing nick with hands raised at the air for a moments before he crouched and jumped at high speed ending with the half of his body stuck on the wall and the legs on the other side moving "Nailed it!"

"pffft... hahahahahaha!" Uni began to laugh but neptune didn't since she still didn't understand why only Uni was the one doing that and from the other side of the wall Nick heared the laughs of Uni letting him know that Uni was not mad anymore at him

Proceeding to unstuck himself from the wall nick stretched his arms and with a satisfied smile said "Uni let's go back to Lastation, you deserve a rest" the last sentece confused Uni because she didn't understand why she has to rest if she couldn't even beat one of the robots without a hint from him "I know what you are thinking, why we aren't going to the Training Grounds?, well today i noticed that you couldn't even react to the attacks because something was distracting you, so i did this to end that problem, I know when the people are mad so now that you are better you will have a well deserved rest today!"

"..." Uni was still concerned of how he could notice she was mad at but noticed that Nick was about to fly away thing what made her instareact and Transform to follow him

"My... Pudding" Neptune was still sad at her pudding now divided in the place until... "Huh?" the pudding began to glow and move back to their plastic cups and the same dirt and pieces of rubble was shaving off from the same before entering back to their cup and sealing them "W-What!" Looking up Neptune saw Nick stopped at the air doing a sign with his fingers at her, letting Neptune know that nick was the one who did it

* * *

 **Lastation's Basilicom**

"HOW DID THEY CAME BACK" Noire was talking at the phone with someone without noticing that Nick and Uni already arrived and were watching her rampage "I thought that guy killed them all" Noire cut the phone, walked arround and after a moment of silence she looked to the place where the both standed with a expression of what is going on here

"Noire why that anger, did something good happen?" Nick taunted

"Is great you've arrived, quickly we have to go to one of the Factories of here!" Noire saying that he transformed and grabbed Nick's arm

"Woah woah! hey be more gentle! you didn't answer!" Nick tried to release his arm

"There is no time to explain! Uni transform we have to go now!" hearing Noire's words Uni proceeded to transform and the three went to take fly to the factory mentioned earlier

"Aaauuuhuhu!" Nick didn't have a second to summon his wings and was dragged by Noire flying the whole way to there

* * *

 **Lastation (South Factory)**

"TRALALALALA!" a skeleton playing a ukelele was singing in a side

"LELELELULU!" in the other side a skeleton playing a guitar

"Now i see this idiots are back" Nick did a facepalm to follow his sentence "they don't seem to do anything wrong"

"Before you arrived these guys actually were hunting down everything on their sight, one of them even stoled a whole ketchup truck!" Noire answered

"strange..." everyonee turned at Nick "in my world's recording there are no data of a skeleton who likes ketchup..." the last sentence made Noire place a face of what? "Noire, honestly I think that was someguy disguised as one"

"Forget about it let's just kick the... oomph!" Uni recieved a smash from the guitar

"SHUT UP WE ARE TRYING TO DO A DUETO!" Sitting back on its chair he mumbled "ok where i was... right! the beggining!" Snapping his bones the both skeleton started to sing

 _THIS IS A BEUTYFULL DAY_

 _I AM MORE ALIVE THAN EVER_

 _EVEN IF WE ARE SKELETONS_

 _WE ARE GOING TO BEAT YOU..._

*Spark*

 ***BOOM***

Both skeletons exploded thing that made Noire and Uni speechless and looking at their side nick was doing with his hand a pistol meaning that he was the one who did that and the only answer from he to the sing was "What... I don't like duetos, let's keep going!" the three proceeded to enter inside of the fabric leaving them with eyes wide open except nick since the inside of the fabric there were a lot of skeletons who stared at them

 _"hey are thoose two the ones who the boss mentioned earlier?"_

 _"THEY ARE LOOK AT THE PHOTOS!"_

 _"CATCH THEM"_

"heh! I was prepared for this one" Nick pulled out from his saddle bag a xylophone wich made all the skeletons froze in the place they were without moving a trace Nick took the chance to pull another two and gave to Noire and Uni "This is the Payback for the 5 millions you idiots burned from my house!" Uni and Noire watched something unbelievable Nick was pissed off and having fun killing skeletons

"Uni..."

"Yes Noire?..."

"Let's help him because i feel that if we don't we are going to regret it later" Noire showed her xylophone and Charged

"Wait Noire!" Uni followed behind Noire with the other

*XYLOPHONE SOUNDS*

 ***BOOM* *TRI-BOOM* *BOOM-POW***

 _"EEEEK! SAVE US BOSS!_

"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!" A shade appeared from a window above and jumped down revealing their old friend Skully

"Skully? are you the one behind this!" Noire asked impressed about him betraying gamindustry

"Yes i am Black HyperTsundere!" Skully answered with a completely pissed off look "You Ruined my plan to join ASIC R.!"

"I see... so you are trying to use them to free yourself from being hurt a bit, I am wrong?" Nick said with a challenging tone

"Oh, oh you wanna fight I see right!" Skully and Nick slowly began to walk close each other and more close they were the more strange faces the placed "Any Problems you Celestial piece of Crap?"

"Oh I see the Crazy Perverted wants to fight right?" Nick placed a grimace to annoy him more

"Umm... Noire do you..."

"Yes Uni... I think they both hate themselves"

"Bring it on you Imbeciles!" Skully Jumped back revealing his weapons a Hatchet a Dagger and a Microphone attacked to his belt

"Noire! Uni! get ready for the fight! he did the same like me! not using her Eth form until a moment!"

 ***BWOOSH*** a dark aura came from Skully and his skull showed marks of "X" in a lot of places and the 3 of spades stuck on his head was now in gold in a moment Skully jumped to the roof and took jumped against the floor where the three were against

"TCH!" Nick, Noire and Uni divided to dodge the attack what leaved a crater in the floor and the three looked at the now covered in dust place in front of them where a bright Red light came from it meaning Skully was aiming at someone and the light pointed at Noire "Noire!"

*BROOOM*

 ***ZOOOOM***

 ***Slash***

"AAAAUGH!" Uni just in time pushed Noire but recieved the attack from the beam making her fell on the ground completely defeated and bleeding returning to her human form

"UNI! YOU ARE GOING TO PAY FOR THIS!" Noire activated her HDD and combined it with the Eth Form making her the third CPU to fuse two powers and with her giant sword she started to spin arround making all the dust fade away "THERE YOU ARE!" Noire rushed against the Skeleton making the same jump over her and recieve a kick making Noire faceplant on the ground

"Don't forget i am here too Dumbass!" Nick appeared from behind Skully and kicked him, sending him flying against the wall "Noire get up we still have chances against him"

"That's what you Idiots think!" Skully eye turned red again and dissapeared from their sight "Take this! Wind Magic: Mega Bullett" Appearing from above he punched to the air aiming at Noire and Nick making Nick react and kick Noire away from him

 ***BOOM***

"Nick!"

"I am behind you Tsundere!" Skully smashed Noire, grabbed her and began to smash her against the wall repeatdly until she returned to normal then he leaved her in the ground and said "Tell your friends that, this is not a joke! stick to wathever are you planning now" crouching he whispered at Noire's ear something that made her get in shock before passing out "Hreh! see ya later Idiots" Skully slowly faded in the darkness leaving behind a room where Noire, Uni and Nick were fainted without a signal of waking up soon

"where... did he... get... that... power" Nick was a bit awake atleast

 **To be Continued...**

* * *

 **Left 2 chapters**

 **Nick's skills are based on a perfect triangle of speed attack and defense and his spells are casted by Him snapping his fingers "the skill's name is Spark Wave and it can be coated with explosion magic as you readed how he did rekt the both skeletons with the same"**


	25. Chapter 21: The Truth

**i have to say a bit of sorry for the last chapter since days ago i haven't feel too good cause my white cat dissapeared but now i am recovering this message of here was written in august 13 and the chapter is finished in the day 20 so let's get to the point and start the chapter**

* * *

 **After being defeated by skully Nick along with Noire and Uni had to go to another places because of the plan Noire and Uni had to stay in Lastation and after Kei noticing the considerable damage they recieved she let the both rest but, in other place Nick who went to Planeptune was recieved by a shocked Histoire and Compa who instantly rushed to save him after he fell on the ground at arriving now hours has passed and Nick still didn't wake up**

* * *

 **Planeptune's Basilicom**

"I can't believe he really did betray us!" Compa while putting the last bandages in Nick was mad seeing Nick who haven't woke up

"That's really something that even I couldn't take with a joke" Neptune mumbled still concerned about what is coming

"Histoire how many time is left until we have to go there and fight" Nepgear asked to Histoire

"You have to be there in a hour" Taking a breath Histoire was trying to think another way to beat the four felons without the help of Nick and Skully and had a idea to bring back Nick "Compa can you please call IF" Histoire had a really good idea

"huh?"

* * *

 **Gamindustry's Graveyard**

"When will they arrive" Black Heart was flying arround losing her patience

"Sister look!" Black Sister pointed at someplace where after looking it a earthquake began and the black clouds ramapged with thunders arround a giant light began to come from there

"Goldie..." Christina was completely frozen from seeing that "Neptune, Nepgear hurry up she is getting angry"

*FWOOOSH*

"Sorry for the waiting!" Purple Heart arrived along with Purple Sister "Nick will come later here and Rei is at the top of Planeptune's Basilicom waiting to break the barrier"

"Barrier?" Christina got her attention catched from what did Neptune say

"Yesterday we recieved a call from a Hacker who told us about there was a barrier in this place" Nepgear took a moment to breath "Near of Goldie they placed a barrier to not allow us to escape with her"

"I have a question!"

that words made everyone look at Black Sister with a hand raised "Why is more important to save Goldie than destroy the felons and the Underling?" the same question made Christina froze and became completely silent while in the same background someone was screaming "I can hear you!"

"Christina what's wrong?" The Purple CPU was completely confused about the reaction of her friend in front of her until from above someone falling brought her attention

"Well, well poor Christie" After landing everyone saw it was the Wizard Edward who did a dramatic entrance landing with a pose of a Dancer "I told you both already didn't I, hiding who Goldie really is actually was a bad idea"

"What are you talking about Edward" Black sister asked after hearing

"The both idiots right there are actully bad at hiding things" Edward let out a sigh before continue his revelation "Nepgear! did you read the whole book of Physics of Magic!" Nepgear answered with a Nod meaning a yes to him "I think you know that in the book there is a Chapter called the Four Legends"

"The Four Legends? what kind of name is that" the black CPU asked

"The Four Legends are four being who have the maximum authority in my world each of them are guided by another Being who we could likely call him a God, The Four Legends control a specific rule of the world" everyone arround Edward had its attention on him making him know that he can continue "Phoenix the Legend of the Miracle, the one who every scholar hates the Legend of the Surveillance, Foe the Legend of the Balance and Silver The Legend of Time"

"Can I have a moment to ask something?" This time the one who had a question was Purple Sister "Why are you telling all that and why that is related to Goldie?"

"Here will be the why, please sit down" After seeing everyone paying attention to him he continued "But then there are the Six Scholars, they are Beings who follow the orders of the Legends and do what is needed, like: if someone is trying to destroy a city a Scholar will arrive and fight, right now the scholars are, The Camera, The Mushroom, The Alien and the !one right there who are trying to rescue the six who is captured! and the one who is asleep" after doing a breath and a cough he proceeded to calm down and continue "the both Scholars and Legends cannot age but now like Nepgear asked before, why is so important to save Goldie, well first of all Goldie is the strongest of the Scholars and also..."

"Eddie don't please you already renember what happened last time!" the Tank tried same

"Silence Christina!" Ignoring the warnings he continued "ahem... Goldie is also the Little sister of Silver Flaemnia! known as Fire Silver the Legend of Time" The last words made everyone froze of fear after knowing that one of most strongest people of his world is actually the big brother of the captured Girl in the graveyard "The reason why are we trying to rescue her is because there are two things that will happen if we don't save her, the first one if she dies his big brother will come right here and without care of losing its place as the Legend of time he will destroy this Dimension and the second one is if she doesn't die she may force her way out by transforming but that will make the risk of the same dimension suffer a considerable damage because the power of Transformed Goldie is way over the limit of how much this Dimension can handle" Everyone except Purple Heart was feeling the worse than ever because of what could happen in the second one so after seeing their expressions of seeing the death in front of them he stopped and said "Better I do not continue but that's what those two are trying to not happen right now so enough of explanations!"

"Noire do you actually believe that someone has that kind of power... Noire?" Purple Heart noticed that Black heart didn't hear her whisper and was froze and pale of what Edward said "Nepgear, Uni?" The both candidates were like Noire not Moving Neptune realized that if the three right here doesn't move anymore the world will be doomed

"Hey you three I am really sorry but that's sadly what those two right here were hiding, but don't worry Silver isn't the kind of person who should you be scared he is actually more nice than the other Legends and if goldie dies he can Revive her without problems so better get out that pale faces and fear behind! if you both stay like that you three will actually will see one of the two thing happening so lets go the time is almost up we have to Go!" The last sentence made Two of the Three CPUs regain their usually selves

"Sorry for that problem actually I wasn't expecting that guy right there who beat me three times was having all of that in her back" Black Heart summoned her sword

"I am following you Sister!" Black Sister summoned her gun

"I...I..." The poor Purple Candidate couldn't handle all of that until suddendly a warm feeling with a hug appeared it was Purple Heart who was concerned about her little sister's state "Nepgear this isn't like you, I have seen you beating out all of this enemies hiding your fear and showing your determination and you are now backing off, come on let's go" Releasing her Purple Sister calmed down finally at all letting Christina know that they were ready and they shouldn't have been afraid about they knowing the truth

"What the hell Edward how can you do that!" From far away a shout from the Planeptune's Basilicom could be heard

"That's my Eddie!" Christina shouted happily

"By the way the time is Up look at the numbers above" Everyone in the place didn't realize what Edward was talking about until they saw in the skies a giant Counter marking 45:00 slowly decreasing meaning that the fight has began

"We have to hurry then! Let's Go everyone" Purple Heart went ahead first

"Neptune!" the Black CPU noticed how her possible friend took the chance to go in the front

"Wait Sister" The both candidates went following them behind

"Tch! Christina let's go Nick will arrive soon" Edward took fly until noticing her Tank friend wasn't moving "Christie do you want to see Silver throwing you at Himawari"

"Eeek!" Christina Ignoring the fear activated her jet and tried to reach the CPU

"That's!" The boots began to glow "How!" Edward crouched "I Like it!" Edward went flying away faster than the attacks of Purple Heart

* * *

 **CFW Trick's Plains**

"woah this place actually changed" Purple Heart pointed at the area

"Well isn't that the CPUs of Lastation and Planeptune wait... where are the Candidates of Lowee" Trick who somehow none noticed he was in the middle of all the plain in a circle was resting waiting for their arrival

"This thing is it even Real?" Christina pointed to the thing that looked to her like a Giant Cosplaying Lizard with hairs, Necklaces short arms fat useless legs with a giant box, horns and a really Large tounge

"From every single of the felons why you!" the black Candidate shouted disgusted of the foe in front of her

"they were expecting that every CPU was coming here but now i see only the CPUs of two nations are here... Oh well I am happy if I get that Purple CPU in her human form" Purple heart feel a strong chill from her back

 ***SMACK***

In a second none expected to Christina attack first and also striking with a great precision Trick's nose "You are DISGUSTING!" Trick answered Christina's attack with his tounge grabbing her and smashing her against the ground

"Christina!" Black Heart rushed to help her ally attacking Trick with a barrage and Purple Heart who was floating above Trick hide his wing and grabbed her sword pointing to Trick's head to end with him while he was distracted

"Noire! Now" Hearing his friend's words she backed away while Trick looking up he didn't realize about he was going to feel pain... or that's what they believed until Trick catched Purple Heart with her tounge stopping her attack

"Heh do you think that I am stupid" Trick raised his arm doing a taunt at the CPUs "Game Over CPUs"

"Yes you!" from a dust in their side a Tank awoke and in a blink attacked

 ***CLANK***

"ARE!" Christina who everyone believed was defeated awoke now in her Eth form and succeed in Punching Trick in the face sending him to fly away "Girls, Edward go ahead I will crush this idiot in pieces!" Christina smashed her both hands before going to attack Trick who at the same time coming out from the fog attacked too

"Thank you Christie" Edward went ahead without a care since he felt something that brought his attention

"Edward aren't you even taking care of her!" Black sister shouted but Edward ignored

"Don't care about me! I can handle this Pedobear 2.0 without help!" Purple sister was about to say something until Christina shouted again "GO!"

"Let's go Uni!" Black heart along with her sister went and tried to reach Edward

"Don't Leave me!" Purple Sister go along with them

"Why I am feeling I am being Ignored" with that last sentence they went to fly leaving the Tank and the Pedo behind

"Kukuku! I see you are strong"

"This Suit was worth every single Credit and second!" Christina Pointed to Trick

"I won't hold back anymore! Triple Tounge!" Trick revealed his ace making now his tounge divide in three parts

"OH YOU PERVERT THAT'S DISGUSTING!"

* * *

 **CFW Judge's Rampage grounds**

"Finally Something that will get this stupid fun out of me!"

"This guy again!?" Black sister shouted

"Hey what you are meaning This guy again!" the giant robot known as CFW Judge shouted

"Is really boring to fight against you since you are the most easy to beat from the other three" Purple Heart told to Judge

"Oh Really is that! I am now way stronger, I am almost strong as Magic now and i am going to get my payback from months ago!" Showing her giant sword he spinned arround in circles to cut everything at his way

"Crap! Back away!" Everyone flew away from his rampage but the Wizard Edward didn't move

"Edward move!" Purple Heart tried to convice him failing as always

"I think you already know right!" Edward grabbed his hat and looked straight to Purple Heart "unless is Christie or anything more important than her i won't obey your orders! Because finally i found something who i can smash into pieces!" Edward grabbed his staff and clashed against with Judge having a moment to talk

"You are really something! This will be a great Fight!" CFW said

"You Nailed it Black Dumbass!" Edward kicked Judge's torso and began a really long and endless fight hand to hand

"Sister do we..."

"No Nep Jr. this time we will let him be" Purple Heart looking arround they saw everyone was focusing on the hand to hand combat of the CFW and the Wizard "Umm Noire we have to hurry we have 30:00 minutes left"

"Right!" Black Heart crouched and went to fly shouting to her sister "Uni Let's go!" Uni flew following her sister

"Nep Jr. you will have the scraps from Judge when all of this ends Lets Go" Purple Sister sighed and flew along with her big sister

"I think you have a Ace right" Edward looked at Judge curious

"I got this ACE!" Judge's sword revealed a black flame

 ***SHINE***

"That's how I LIKE IT!" Edward entered to his eth form and continued the battle

* * *

 **Back to Goldie**

 ***Blink***

"hey Goldie!" Goldie looked at the skull in front of him who woke her up but

"Grill they really have you on a pain look at all thoose wounds" Goldie just answered with a angered look "W-Well I am not here to taunt at ya i am here to say the world is now ready for the showdown"

"that's good news..."

 **To be Continued**

* * *

 **no messages this time just calming down and trying to recover**


	26. Chapter 22: Goldie Flaemnia

**Wall Of the Graveyard**

"W-What is this place!" Purple Heart shouted seeing the whole giant black wall in front of them with only an entrance leading to a room painted in red colour

"This will only waste our time, let's to fly over that wall" The Black candidate suggested and everyone agreed to skip the wall but there was something strange the walls weren't ending and the floor wasn't seeing to get far away "W-What how big this wall is"

"That's a common spell in my world" a voice sounded from someplace it was Nick

"Nick! where are you"

"I am at planeptune's Basilicom I just woke up to only notice someone mummified me *Sigh*" Nick replied

"Compa..." The Purple CPU let a sweat drop renembering the painful day when she did the same to her

"Anyways you should enter trough the door since that wall was coated with void magic to make everyone who tries to come over the same only enter in a infinite loop, but i warn you there is a really something terrifying inside of that room and Uni would not be happy to see who is in"

"Thanks Nick" Purple Heart heared a click meaning Nick cut the comunnication "I've Think everyone heard that right we are forced to enter"

* * *

 **CFW Brave's Room**

"Uni..." the same words coming from a voice speaking the same voice in a low tone was echoing through the room making everyone cool

"B-Brave!" Black Sister was the one who recognized the voice

"K-Kill..." In a flash everyone were sended away by a shockwave of a giant robot landing with his giant sword "Kill..."

"What is wrong with him!" the Purple Candidate recognized him but not his personality what seem to be souless without having feelings or will to do things at their own only obeying orders like a puppet

"KILL!" ***CRASH*** the same sword was embedded against the wal aiming at uni the CFW removed the sword from the wall and made a stare what made all the CPU froze

"T-That's isnt how I renember him!" the Black CPU pointed at the CFW

"W-What have those monsters done to him!?" The Purple Candidate added

"Uni..." once again in a flash he dissapeared

"Tch what in the world they did to him to end like that!" Uni shouted without noticing Brave was behind her about to do a slash

"UNI!" The Purple CPU was the only one who noticed the incoming attack and crouched saying "Wind Magic! JET!" the CPU managed to reach and land a kick on the CFW face just at one centimeter before the slash sending him against the wall

"W-What..." Black Sister couldn't believe she was so near to be sliced by the person who she respected kneeling down

"I think they tortured him until he became that thing" Purple Heart prepared her katana and at the same time Black Heart got in front of uni lifting her hand making a signal of I won't allow you to get near

"Uni..." Brave prepared his sword for another attack dissapearing but in a unexpected moment his sword was stopped by Purple Heart's katana between the distance of where he was and where uni was standing Purple Heart's eyes were covered by a shade until she said

"I see you know how to use wind magic too am I wrong?" The Purple CPU lifted her head making a grin to taunt at Brave to only once again clash their swords

"RAAARGH!"

"Neptune is fighting hand to hand against him!?" Black Heart opened her eyes wide seeing the power of Neptune

"Noire" The Black CPU turned back to see her sister who was standing up with her eyes showing determination "go ahead with you I will take care of this"

"U-Uni!" the Purple Candidate approached at the two Black CPUs "I-I will help too"

"Nepgear..." answering with a grin Black Sister Prepared her gun with the candidate and counted "at the three we change places with Neptune.. one... two... Three!" In a blink the two candidate Shooted beams from their weapons and Brave making him Block the attack and opening a chance for Purple Sister to change places with her big sister

"Now Neptune!" Nepgear kicked Brave's face like her sister sending him to fly agaisnt the same crater letting Purple Heart and Black Heart to go away and find an exit

"You... Will... DIE!" Brave Smashed his sword against the floor making a pile of dust and rocks come out flying at uncountable directions

"He is going with all now" Nepgear entered into her Ethereal form along with Uni preparing for the fight against the CFW who now had his sword frozen

"die..."

* * *

 **CFW Magic's location**

"Prepare yourself they are coming right here" Magic pulled out her Scythe and skully prepared his Dagger

"I have a name Y'know!" Skully said to Magic

"You never told us what is your name"

"...Crap that's true"

* * *

 **Gamindustri Graveyard (Ethereal Fabric)**

"What is this place?" Purple Heart and Black Heart looked arround seeing a lot of machines and pipes going everywhere on the place

"You should destroy this place now or else you will regret later" Nick's voice echoed from the room alerting the CPUs

"what is this place used for"

"This should be the place where Goldie's Magic is refined into energy for the graveyard look at that container covered in glowing dust" The CPUs turned their direction towards the container what after looking straight the magic dust on it was turning red lightly and it was not the only one in the fabric "If you break this fabric the defenses will fail and I could be able to come here"

"The barrier will be affected too?" Black Heart asked

"No that barrier is actually a creation by a sigil below Goldie and it needs a great damage to break" Nick responded

"Then is just break this thing up" Purple Heart in a blink cutted the containers in pieces making all the magic on it splash on everywhere at the same time Black Heart began to destroy the walls and pipes

* * *

 **Magic's Location**

"they are tooking too long..." Skully added

"is that so, alright we are coming there" Magic pointed to a place in the graveyard telling to skully "There are problems the CPUs are tearing down the fabric we have to go there and beat them up now!"

"Dangit no time to lose then!" Skully jumped like a bunny arround the rocks going to the fabric

"You choose the worst way to die CPUs!" Magic began to follow Skully from the air

* * *

 **Gamindustri Graveyard (Ethereal Fabric)**

"Prepare they are coming" Nick's advice was cut meaning a battle was coming

 ***BOOM*** The skeleton landed with a great style and the CFW approached from the skies making the both CPUs prepare their weapons

"You!" The black CPU shouted at the skeleton pointed his thumbs to himself as a taunt saying "ME!"

"Stop fooling arround skeleton!" the CFW embedded her Scythe against the floor making everyone feel a big pressure in front of them "now you CPUs, You Dared to Come here, You Dared to attack this place, and now you've made me mad, prepare to die!" Magic dashed towards the CPUs with Skully following from behind

*Clash* The both CPUs blocked the Scythe of the CFW "Tch! she is stong" the Purple CPU said

"Skully Finish them" from behind the Skeleton in the Suit jumped and prepared his sword for a attack

*Stab*

"the whole place went silent the scene wasn't ending with one of the CPUs with a cut or dead, the Skeleton stabbed Magic from behind the CPUs took the chance and jumped back thing that magic only reacted with a shocked expression and said "W-What? you..."

"Heyehehe!" the skeleton raised his skull with a shine somehow smiling "This is a lesson for you and your friends, I won't ever betray the ones who I consider as my friends!"

"..." Magic was speechless and bleeding from her back and in a moment she attacked with her Scythe at the skeleton who blocked the same attack with a dagger and a Axe

"You CPUs!" The both CPUs who jumped back earlier looked at the skeleton "Is your Chance! go and beat that Brat I will destroy this demon!"

"Skully..." the Purple CPU said to herself

"Why did you attack us before!" Black Heart shouted

"There are requirements but that doesn't matter! Go!" the CPUs stayed there just worried about him "GO don't worry about me, I can handle this dumbass!" the CPUs went away from the place flying and leaving behind the Skeleton and the CFW "Heyeh!"

"You... why did you betray us!" Magic with a face covered in hatred asked to the Skeleton

"Let's say... I was never really at your side" the both were suddenly envolved in a dark aura

* * *

 **Gamindustri Graveyard (Goldie's Prison)**

The same atmosphere began to be more heavy as the air was getting dryer arround meaning a great battle was coming in a sphere shaped force field Goldie looking at the floor was trapped in wires and the one who caused all the chaos Linda was sitting over the force field with a smile waiting until she noticed two flying things comming where she was

"they've arrived" In a moment the CPUs landed and aimed their swords at the former Underling who in raised hands said "Well well you broads did a great number, but you are idiots that Fabric doesn't giving energy to that barrier"

"..." the both CPUs looked at the other

"I was the one who made the barrier and placed the runes inside of it!" with a cheerful smile Linda pointed her thumbs at herself

"..." the both CPUs just standed there looking with a great face of depression at Linda

"hey! why aren't you both saying anything! you should be impressed not silent!" Linda shouted at the both

"we knew that before destroying that Fabric" Purple Heart said as she moved one step foward

"W-What!, who did told you that!"

"It was the same guy who teached us about the magic of that world!" Black Heart stepped foward summoning her sword

"Urrgh! you know what forget about it, let's just get to the point!" Linda wield her pipe and the both CPUs wield their weapons too preparing for a fight

the atmosphere became silent while the three standing there staring each other with hostility until the green haired girl moved first

"Hyaah!" *CLANK* the Purple CPU blocked the attack from Linda but the power of the attack was too much making her fly back Black Heart took the chance to attack Linda who recieved a hit in her torso with the knob of Black Heart's sword

"Now take the chance !JET!" Purple Heart reacted to the moment and took the chance to attack aiming for Linda who reacted moving to a side only recieving the cut in one of her hairs at the same moment Black Heart tried the same only being able to not do anything because Linda used her Boots to Block catch the Sword

"I am not an idiot you hear!" Linda smashed Black Heart's Head with her Pipe sending her against the ground and in a moment being about to be stomped by the green haired girl unless in the moment Purple Heart stopped Linda from finishing Black Heart and sending to back off by a punch from Neptune

"Tch that was so close!" Black Heart grabbed Purple Heart's hand to get up and continue the fight and began to do land a barrage of slices and blows against Linda

"Girls... Friends..." The fight what Goldie was watching made her think about a word that someone important to her told her about the real friends won't care about the obstacles in their ways the same word echoed trough Goldie's mind renembering she didn't completely care about the persons living in this world and in a better way ignored them and almost didn't hang out with them only caring about returning to her world "I... now... understand..."

"Aaagh!" Linda managed to back away the CPUs who fell on the ground and snapped her fingers making a lot of wires trap the CPUs

"hahahaha! like that! I learned that from the CFWs!" Linda began to smash the CPUs with her pipes without a single moment of having the wish of stop

"RAAGH!"

"AAUGH!"

"HAHAHAHAHA HA!"

"hooooooooooooooh!" from above a person was coming in a impossible speed what none noticed until a sound echoed through the graveyard

 ***SMASH-BOOM***

Linda because of the strike she recieved was sended against the ground leaving a massive crater because of the giant power of the strike and the responsible was a guy with white hair and a blindfold "YOU!"

"You thought I wasn't coming back for my friends didn't you!" Nick screaming snapping his fingers and doing a pistol form with his fingers pointing at the trapped CPUs

*SLICE*

"W-what! this is!" the Wires cut in a moment impressing Linda and the CPUs "What was that skill!" The Purple CPU asked impressed but the Black CPU didn't have any sign of impression at all

"This is a skill that I only know I call it! The Sparking Fingers!" the Man in white snapped his fingers making a shockwave that cut every rock arround him "this skill allows me to cut everything that I consider a obstacle or enemy but only works in things that aren't organic"

"T-Thats so cheap!" Linda began to get up completely angered by the interruption

"Neptune, Noire I should explain fast because you destroyed the fabric the Loop in the wall dissapeared allowing me to come here but now we should beat that beast in there now!" the team now of three turned arround preparing to continue the fight

"RAAARGH!" Linda who was now in rage began to attack at the three who moved away from her position making Linda answer preparing a spell "Bouncing Beam" Linda threw a blast of thunder that bounced on the floor and hit Purple Heart on her back "SPIKE!" the floor began to pop out spikes making Black Heart back up as seeing the scenario now giving favor to her she Dashed to hit the one who got on her way "HERE I COME! Explosion magic! Ultra Explosion!"

 ***Spark-BOOM***

the area where Nick was standing covered in smoke everyone thinking that Nick was defeated but when the Smoke dissipated revealed that Nick holded Linda's Fist with also Nick being now in her Eth Form smiling "Heh!"

*SMASH*

"AAAGH!" Nick's kick made the former Underling fly taking as a chance the both CPUs began to attack with a barrage of slices against Linda who covered with her arms her face

"huff!" Nick kneeled on the ground tired thinking about the attack he recieved made the assimilation effect go faster making him worry about himself and the security of his friends "This is bad I only have a few minutes left! I will have to go with everything or die!" Nick began to prepare a strong attack during the time of Linda being distracted "Light magic..."

"W-What is that!" Linda pointed at Nick who in a moment in his body a giant aura of white color was getting bigger and bigger "anything you want to do I won't allow you!" Linda ignoring the CPUs tried to get near and stop the man in white from doing the thing he is trying to do

 ***CLASH***

"Where are you running to!" Black Heart catched Linda and sended her flying back to be recieved by a slice from the other CPU making her fly against the ground

"Here I come!" Purple Heart began to fall against the ground to end up Linda who jumped away to the air avoiding the attack for the purple CPU only noticing she was tricked to be in the range of Nick's attack

"WHITE'S TOUCH!" Nick pointed her finger at linda making a giant white light shaped as a man appear raising his hands and then pointing his finger at linda glowing more stronger at the point that it made everyone get blind from the shine

 ***SHINE-SPARK***

The sound of a spark sounded everywhere making the shine dissipate revealing Linda wasn't there anymore and Nick standing on his Kneels "uff that was a good one... uck" Nick collapsed to be catched by Black Heart who smiled saying you done well

"NOW!" Purple Heart Shouted making a giant shine followed by a Beam come from the place where nick cutted the rocks "we are victorious!"

"NOT... YET!" Linda from somewhere jumped and put herself in the way of the beam shouting "I can absorb magic if that reach me its the end" the same shout echoed in Nick's mind making him wake up instantly ignoring he doesn't any power left and grabbed linda from her arms "W-what are you!"

"It doesn't matter if I die! I can revive back at my world, You will go to hell alone!" Nick didn't care of being moved arround by Linda's struggle against the death "There is no way!" without none looking at her Goldie noticed his friend was about to die and she didn't want that she was thinking a way with her best and she renembered something she had a skill that only she can use the word Stare echoed trough her mind and looking at the pair about to be reached by the beam she shouted

 **"!STARE!"** her stare made wave of wind go against the pair making them fly away from the range the same wind appeared from Goldie's prison made her long hair covering her left eye levitates revealing a eye what changed between colors

"W-what!"

"GOLDIE YOU!"

"EEEH!" the both CPUs said just in the moment the beam reached the barrier where Goldie was hold inside breaking and shattering in pieces leaving goldie who was retained in the stone where she was watching the battle break making a now unconscious Goldie fall against the ground

"You... STILL HAD MAGIC LEFT IN YOU!" Linda shouted at the unconscious girl

"Neptune! Noire! grab her and run away the fastest you can! I will hold this idiot right here!" Nick after saying those words grabbed Linda and began to punch her without allowing her to move

"We got you!" The both CPUs the purple grabbing the feet and the black grabbing her arms began to fly away from the graveyard but something unexpected happened a silhouette came from above being followed by another three striked the CPUs forcing them to land "W-what Christina, Edward, Nepgear, Uni!"

"Kukuku! It was hard I could say!" the fat CFW landed blocking the way of the CPUs making them move to another place

"No..." Brave stabbed his sword against the way they were trying to run making them fly again until they recieved a hit from a black sword

"Not in a million of Years!" the black painted CFW blocked the skies

"Poor CPUs you believed this is where you victorious!" from behind the CFW known as magic appeared holding a unconscious Skully with his hand

"Tch how did you!"

"There was another helping us out in this revenge!" From the skies another unconscious person appeared and landed against the ground "He didn't tell his name but he sure was helpful!" Magic pulled from somewhere a button with a word S on it "this thing allows us to recover all the power and multiplies it by two times that's why we baited you here, so you could watch how is the despair of being in a situation impossible to survive"

"Hahaha ha!" Linda who was standing in Trick's head raised his arms and said "what are you going to do now C-P-U-s there is no escape anymore!"

"This! HAAAAAAA!" in a moment the Black CPU tried to attack at linda to distract everyone to let a open to the Purple CPU to escape

"Dark magic: Death Impact!" A dark matter from Linda's hand appeared and pierced trough Black Heart's body making her return to her human form and fell on the ground without any sign of beng alive "now now you want to run away too!" Linda grinned at the Purple CPU who was the last one awake

"..." Goldie who was a bit awake looked with a blurry how she was thrown at the gound and the Purple CPU struggling to defeat everyone "(no stop.. you..!)" Goldie was able to see Noire's body in the ground with a giant hole in her body could be death making her renember something

* * *

 **Flashback**

"Goldie renember there are always people who will care about you no matter what atrocities you done on the past or how bad they look at you, those persons are true friends and you should renember all the true friends are unique for you... Don't forget Goldie!"

* * *

 **Gamindustry Graveyard**

"F-friend..." Goldie was crawling at the floor trying to get near of Noire to know if she was alive she placed her head on her chest and didn't feel any beat coming from her "Noire... no..." the girl then looked how the Purple CPU was thrown against the floor behind her now as a human again trying to stand up against everyone and she began to get more and more frustrated for not being able to defend the ones who really did care about her "Neptune... no... You... can't" Goldie began to stand up trembling because of the wounds she had arround with tears coming from their eyes and saying "Friends... Noire..."

"eeeh? you are willing to fight even if you don't have power anymore!" Linda noticed Goldie was crying more harder covering her ears with her hands Linda only began to taunt at her "ooh you are sad of what happened to that girl right? how about this!" Linda kicked Noire's dead body away making Goldie look own trembling more and more at the point to not allow her face to be seen

"Noire!" the Three CPUs Shouted

"NO...!"

"she is death! and you cannot revive her!" Magic said

"No-N-N!" Goldie was about to do something that at the moment made Christina react and grab the other persons arround her except Noire and jumped away

"No! Don't left her behind!" Neptune and Nepgear shouted at the blonde

"We have to back away or else..."

"My sister is still there!" Uni began to punch at Christina's Mech

"Hear me she is going to!"

 **"NOIRE! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"** a massive beam of light came from the skies making all the black clouds of the graveyard fly away getting Goldie who only her silhouette could be seen from the beam and the same began to dissapear because of a glow that began to get brighter and covering Goldie and disapearring from the sight of everyone the wind became stronger making Christina's Suit what was protecting the alive people fly away and roll arround until landing against a rock

 ***!FWOOOSH!***

"W-What's that Linda!" Magic asked to her boss

"I don't know! but this wind is destroying everything near of it" Linda replied pointing at the ground's cracks

"What is happening Christie!" Neptune asked at the blonde

 **"NOIREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"**

"Goldie activated her rebirth magic she isn't holding back anymore!" after saying those words the graveyard began to be covered by a glow that began to get brighter bright until every nation's civil were confused about why the graveyard was glowing but the ones who were present at the graveyard were recieving the worst they were blinded until the glow began to bright less revealing a different person from before

"G-Goldie!" Neptune who popped out of one of the giant hands of Christina's Mech hands looked at a tall woman with a E-Cup bust with a pair of giant wings with a Clock piece as a ornament, blonde long hair, having a more mature looking, she was wearing black and white clothes shoulders with a wing pattern color, a scarf what is divided in two ends, having wing ornaments on her ears, gloves with a giant bracelet on each side written the initials F.G. in the left and the right written 6S., 2 Clocks hairclips and with her eyes closed only cofusing her more

"Is that Goldie!?" Uni who popped in another place looked without believing what she was seeing

"Tch" Christina's suit in a moment fell apart in pieces "that's all this thing can handle!" she said while coming out of the pile of metals grabbing his friend Nick on the hand getting him out of the pile too

"That looks like an HDD!" Nepgear pointed out that of the now transformed Goldie

"HDD! seriously do you think that will change anything! Kill her!" Linda walked away making everyone of the CFW rush aiming at Goldie who opened her eyes and dissapeared from the place where she was standing leaving a trail of sparks in the place where she standed

"Where did she go to!" the angered CFW said looking arround without finding any trace and noticed Magic looked to a side showing hostility to a place where none noticed Goldie was standing there now holding the dead body of the CPU Black Heart known as Noire revealing some tears from her eyes

"Noire..." Goldie placed Noire on the ground and raised his hand summoning 2 sigils one on the ground and the other one over Noire "time magic... youthfull ressurection..." a beam came from the both sigils making Noire's corpse float between the both Sigils getting smaller and smaller

"Nepgear do you think she is.." Uni asked being interrupted by Edward who standed up

"yes she is... she is using time magic to rejuvenate her body and soul to a certain moment when she was alive but..." Edward closed his eyes mocked by something "GOLDIE YOU ARE GOING TO FAR SHE IS ALREADY AN INFANT!" Goldie looked at the place where her friends standed and stopped the time magic holding in her arms now a sleeping little Noire

"What are you doing kill her!" Linda screamed at CFW Brave and kicked him who answered dashing against the woman who without any advice appeared on his head and kicked him against the floor dissapearing once again and reappearing in front of the CPUs scaring them

"Eek! Goldie you scared me!" Neptune shouted at Goldie

"take her and run the fastest you can" Goldie smiled at Neptune trusting the resting CPU and looked at the CFW "go.. this guys have nothing on me" Goldie grabbed from a void portal her walking cane painted in a pattern of different colors

"Hah! you believe you can defeat me! we got this buttons that recharge our... **!** " in a second the buttons on the hands of the CFW and Linda were destroyed and Goldie was standing surrounded by the CFW "you will pay for this!" linda pointed her pipe at the Woman making the CFW attack being first Trick was the first to attack sending her tounge

"get!" Goldie grabbed Trick's tounge and teleported in front of the CFW face "away!" Goldie hit Trick's Face sending him fly away from the graveyard scaring everyone because she was holding on her hands the tounge and she proceed to throw it at the CFW "that's gross"

"What happened!" Uni asked impressed from Goldie's attack

"Do you renember the Wind magic known as Jet right?" Nick standing from the ground covered in wounds explained "Goldie has a Hereditary skill known as !Acceleration! that skill allows her to multiply her speed without limits look clearly, I think she is now aiming at Brave!"

"Kill!..." Brave slashed without being cappable of hitting Goldie and got grabbed by the head by the same Girl who said

"Wake up from the Illusion! Puppet Buster!" The surrounding area of Brave shoot a steam of darkness making Brave faint and fell on the ground defeated Goldie turned at the rampaging CFW known as Judge and she in a second clashe weapons against him

"Raagh don't get cocky for only beating two CFW I am stronger tham the... AAAAAAAAAAGCK" during the time he was presuming his power Goldie answered his phrase by punching him on the face "you Won't get away from THIS!"

"is that so?" Goldie accelerated behind Judge who was pale after feeling the death behind him "tell me more when you come back" Goldie proceed to hit him with her cane leaving a hole in the armor of Judge and sending him against the ground leaving a hole in the graveyard shaped as the CFW "you were the ones who asked for this" Goldie turned arround and stared at Magic who was backing by centimeters away from the beast in front of her before starting a long exchange of blows

 ***CLASH***

"W-What was that! she beated the three guys in seconds!" the Protagonist pointed her finger at Goldie

"B-Back in our world she is the stronger of the six! b-but how did the world survive at that power!" Nick replied

"She had a plan!" everyone turned at the skull on the ground being picked by his body and flexing "I have the ability to create Ilussions, I used that to free Goldie for 30 seconds, as that's the limit of my ability and she in that moment used a fraction of her rebirth magic to let the world adapt to the power"

"You both are really Chaotic if we leave alone... no more mangas for you until the next month" Nick began to clap slow and placing a disgusted grimmace since he wasn't adapted to be outsmarted by Goldie and Skully

"Hey!" Skully was angered by the commentary until someone grabbed his skull

"That is the reason why those portals appeared!?" Nepgear rushed near skully who looked at the side

"Y-yes something like that, but please don't grab me this float thing on the neck is very sensible..."

"Oh! sorry" Nepgear answered with a smile

"T-that isn't Nepgear!" Uni and Neptune shouted at the same time

"eh?"

"You must be a doppelganger! Nepgear never ignores the technology that she never knew about!" Neptune pointed his finger at Nepgear

*pull*

Uni's skirt was being pulled by someone and looking down it was her shrunken big sister who just woke up "What is it Noire?"

"-Please carry me on your back so we can get out cause my legs are too short to keep up-" Noire said with sign language

"Uh... Uni did you understand something?" Neptune asked at the Black Candidate

"No" the word No made Noire put a depressed look with teary eyes

"N-Noire please resist!" Nepgear was trying to cheer Noire

"Wait a sec!" Neptune shouted making everyone look at her "now I renember! when I used to be a candidate I tried to go and meet Lastation's candidate on that time but the CPU of that time didn't allow me telling me she was mute, really shy and she didn't like to be arround of too much people!" Neptune said putting one of her fingers in her cheek

"M-Mute!" Uni asked impressed

"She told me the Candidate was too shy to talk, and it was highly unrecommendable for her to go there" everyone looked at Neptune with a face saying of course "I've never agreed to that decision because I am not that bad"

"Yes you are Neptune" everyone said at the same staring and the CPU of Planeptune time except the mute CPU

"Oh come on! look" Neptune got near of the black CPU and began to make funny faces thing that made her began to cry "eeh!? w-why are you crying!" Neptune grabbed the girl on her arms and began to make more funny faces making her tears go worse, and without noticing someone was behind her about to

*slap*

"because the shy kids like that are easily affected by anything" the one who slapped Neptune was Himawari the Maid who grabbed Noire before falling on ground and carried her on her back "oh! don't be scared sweetie, the meanie already left" Himawari pointed towards a fainted CPU making the small CPU smile lightly

"I think you've noticed why Nepgear isn't interested in skully's body right? well the reason is I punished her for trying to steal the blueprints on my house" Himawari smiled making everyone get silent "and after that I began to torture her with clothes" Everyone was still silent "hahahaha... but anyways we should get out of here, this place will be more dangerous when the last battle starts"

"L-last battle?"

"you didn't notice? look my dear Goldie already beat out the last of the CFW" Himawari pointed at the Transformed girl who was dragging the body of the CFW like a potato bag "we should get going this place will be too much when it starts" Himawari opened a void portal to Goldie's Dimension and everyone began to enter there fast as they can being the last Himawari, Nick and Christina who wanted to take a last look

"Heh you broad did a great number here... but" Linda picked his pipe and the both clashed their weapons saying with a grin "You are weak"

"Acceleration" Goldie in a moment appeared at a rock behind Linda and bounced arround at a uncalculable speed going faster by every bounce she made "You are the weak actually" Goldie appeared from behind and punched Linda far away, the same girl who was getting up noticed Goldie about to stomp against the place where she was and evaded before that

 ***CRASH***

"WHAAAAAT!" Linda was seeing how the graveyard was inclinated in a side because of the power without expecting to recieve a strike on her face sending her to air "Dammit I have to..."

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" without leaving a time to react the golden haired woman began to strike the green haired girl with her cane making her roll on the air and the same was recieved by another and another strike sending her to fly at multiple directions until the green haired girl Linda, snapped out angered and hit Goldie with her pipe on her head thing that she didn't seem to be affected

*BOOM*

"You won't ruin my plan now you will die here with your friends!" Linda turned her sight at the retreating CPUs and dashed towards them until

*CRACK*

"!"

*SMASH*

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!" Goldie who appeared from the ground began to attack with all what she had to the former underling attacking her with all her power until she began to get exhausted by overworking herself, renembering what happened to Noire when she was weakened "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" moment recovered like nothing and began to show more power than before and the same began to raise to the skies

"That's!" Nick reacted at the power of Goldie raising without stopping before entering to the portal fast being followed by Christina

"That is her unique skill of her family! WRATH" Christina shouted scared entering to the portal without care of leaving her suit behind

"..." Himawari was just staring at the Woman fighting there and closed the portal saying to herself "like the other legends said, you are like your brother when he was young"

"DAMN YOU THIS WONT END LIKE THIS NEVER" Linda prepared her last attack focusing a beam of her Pipe

"this is something that i am forbidden for doing since this thing was able to damage someone at the point you can't use healing magic to regenerate, this attack has the power to deny and destroy magic and its really harmfull against users of magic" Goldie like she was catching some bugs she closed her hands "Fusion Magic... Last Chance"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Rolling Reaper!" Linda shoot a beam of thunder rolling travelling at a high speed about to hit goldie until

"First Dimensional River" Goldie opened her hands making a massive beam come from it appear, beam that broke in pieces de darkness of Linda's Rolling Reaper and cleared the whole skies from clouds behind Goldie in the same moment Linda saw the death and got striked by the beam

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Linda dissapeared with the beam at the same time Himawari close the portal leaving Goldie alone at the graveyard what it began to collapse

"That was..." Goldie stabbed her cane against the ground and sit untransforming after that she began to think all the hopes she opened to the people she saved by risking herself "Brother... I hope you will be proud" Goldie closed her eyes waiting for the death "maybe if I"

"NO" from behind a alert sounded in Goldie's mind looking behind it was Brave who was supporting itself with his giant broken blade grabbed Goldie "You have to make it back with them they are waiting for you"

"Brave..." Goldie limited to say confused about if Brave was actually bad

"I have a question before I throw you away from this place... how has been Uni doing?" Brave asked worried about her friend

"she has now a personal guard called Steamax and more friends who are protecting and helping her" Goldie answered to the question

"I see" Brave grabbed Goldie on her hand and before doing something crazy he said "I am happy, she is living without problems!" Brave after those words launched Goldie against Lowee and walked only saying "I was begining to worry about her" Brave was searching for something arround the colapsing graveyard until he found it Linda was alive and trying to escape crawling, Brave grabbed Linda and sit down saying "There is no escape now, even if you manage to escape you already done that, the curse of the graveyard"

"C-Curse" Linda didn't know about a thing of that

"us the CFW and the ones who has a soul linked to the graveyard cannot be awake if the graveyard is destroyed, that's why even if you try to run, you will only end on coma like we were before" Brave explained

"N-No there is no Way" Linda started to struggle trying to release from brave

"You should have never try to revive us, now you are marked for the curse and you won't wake up until this place revives" Brave didn't care about Linda's despair trying to escape from the curse and closed his eyes waiting "that's the fate of the ones who has loyalty to the deity of sin, a coma, and we aren't able to escape from it"

"unless someone likes me arrives"

"yes unless... someone like..." Brave looked at the voice what came from behind but found nothing until he feelt someone was poking his head and look at the front finding someone strange who had a air of a great pressure strong enough to make Brave affected "who... are you?"

"my name... heh you should tell your name first" the same person winked at Brave who noticed he was carrying the Rei rights from here

"i am the CFW Brave and this is Linda" Brave showed Linda who passed out trying to escape from his hand

"Brave huh... why does that name sounds so familiar, hmmmm... well nevermind" The same person stretched his arms and sitted saying with a tone of happiness "I've heard you said about a curse that is affecting you and others like the fainted girl in your hand right?"

"The curse of the graveyard, when this place collapses we won't be able to move once again until this cursed place appears again" Brave explained to the person

"Is this woman im carrying affected too?"

"no only the CFWs are affected and this girl who revived this place" Brave replied

"I am seeing this place is a mess up everything is destroyed"

"There was a fight before and the person who was fighting against us the CFW I already throw it away"

"Heh you know I was able to come here sooner but I crossed ways with a world where there are Male CPUs and a guy called Ibiem with a CPU called Kenji I was really stuck watching that thing but then I renembered anyways I should come to this place not staying watching another, so that's why I am here now"

"Male CPUs? that really sounds something chaotic" Brave said confused by where was this strange person before

"But anyways I think I can save you from the Curse" the person winked at brave

"Y-You can?!" Brave asked surprised

"Yes I've already done it look behind you" Brave looked behind seeing how the darkness of the graveyard was dissapearing like if something was cutting them at a high speed

"W-Who are you actually?!"

"well I will tell my name but also, live happily your new life" the Person in a blink teleported in front of Brave preparing to hit using his finger "I am Fire Silver, the Legend of Time, Nice to meet you!"

*SMASH*

"And I also ereased your memories about my name and who am I" Silver looked at the CFW flying with the green haired girl on her hand proud about what did he do "Goldie I hope you are happy, you realised you have real friends protecting your back" Silver smiled and began to walk away dissapearing from the sight of the same world without letting anyone know about his existance

* * *

 **Lowee's Park (days later)**

"Snowball fight!" Ram the Candidate of lowee appeared and launched a snowball against the face of Rom

"You!" Rom proceed to throw another snowball against Ram until the snowball fight became a war covering a lot of housed with snow

"Ram... Rom... MGHP" Goldie who appeared suddendly now holding her cane in her left hand to hold her balance since one of her legs was broken recieved a snowball on the face "You belive that's fun right... This is the WAR!" The Candidate began to run away running from the angered Scholar who raising her left hand everything that's snow arround her covered in a white aura and began to float "Homing snowballs catch those two!" Goldie then pointed her opened hand at the front making the snowballs fly at a high speed chasing the Candidates until she heard a BOOOM

"Goldie!" from behind Goldie noticed Mina was running tired of chasing The twins noticed at the giant pillar of snow elevated from some street "Where is Rom and Ram?" Mina looked arround

"They are buried maybe in the snow that just exploded there" Goldie smiling pointed with her right hand at the place where the snow exploded and walked saying "You should help me to get the both out before they catch a cold" Goldie winked at the frozen Mina who was completely white of the shock

"ROM! RAM!" Mina rushed at a crazy speed trying to get the twins out of the giant pile of snow

"Heh" Goldie began to walk following Mina

"Hahahaha!" from a far away place the other Scholar known as Nick was laughing smashing the table in front of the chair cause he renembered something funny and blanc was on the other chair reading a book

"You are loud..." Blanc only said

"What! I renembered the drawing that I had to see from the Rei from the other dimension!" Nick said smiling at blanc who only grinned

"Blanc I am here" Neptune appeared with Edward following her with two bags one filled with pudding and the other one with tea

"I got some Tea from the Ultradimension" Edward said "My job is hard Bringing resources from one dimension to another, but I can't believe you need this ammount of tea from Copypaste" Edward lifted the bag filled of tea

"Is not for me, is for Mina"

*CRASH*

"Ouch ouch ouch! my back" from a lot of smoke Christina and Nepgear who were riding some kind of Jetpack crashed against the basilicom

"Test number nine: Failure" Nepgear said lifting her arm up and then putting it down

"Heh! you will have to repair all that you know!" Nick shouted at the both who began to run arround moving and repairing everything "I can't believe we were sad for Goldie since we thought she was dead until you called telling us she was in the Hospital of this nation"

"I actually didn't expect she appeared here at my basilicom, she destroyed 2 walls destroyed the bed of Ram and also ruined the kitchen" Blanc sipped a bit of her coffee "but after seeing she was covered in wounds and her leg was broken we were forced to send her to an hospital"

"A lot of thing happened days ago" Nick sighed worried "Noire was turned into an infant and she isn't able to work normally, the worse thing the STUPID MAID WHO IS SITTING ON THAT TREE FAR AWAY is waiting to crush her with a hug" Nick let a sweat drop

"THAT'S RUDE!" a voice shouted from the same tree

"Well but anyways, I think there will be a little time of peace now" Nick sit on the chair balancing himself on the chair

"That's right the CFW are still alive but, they don't seem to harm anyone yet, Trick actually is travelling land to land for something" Blanc said taking another sip of her Coffee

"I renemer Brave Now works at Lastation as a guard, and I heard he is hanging out on some days with Steamax to some place" Nick feel disgusted for a moment of thinking what do they do in that days

"Oh it's my turn" Neptune approached and said "Judge is now working as a somekind of demolition man, destroying buildings" Neptune let out a smirk renembering someone who destroyed yesterday a abandoned factory

"I think none knows about magic right?" Edward was putting the last boxes before leaving to get another cargo "There are rumors of a new worker on the Eggplant farm and the same one is now the employer of the month" Edward began to laugh a bit "Well I have to go"

"Rom! Ram go and cover yourself in you blanket you are cold!" Mina appeared on the door trying to move the twins to their bedroom and Goldie finally appeared at the balcony late for everything

"Oh! Nick, Neptune, Nepgear ,Everyone" Goldie in a blind grabbed everyone Including Blanc who left her coffee cup "I am so so! Happy seeing everyone is here! I was sad thinking I couldn't be able to see my friends!" Goldie Closed her Eyes happily

"Goldie stop you are suffocating us!" Neptune was trying to release from the grip of Goldie

"No I want to hug everyone! I am Happy I have so good friends!" Goldie was still hugging until "ZZZZZZZZ"

"Oh no!" Everyone began to do their best to release and ran away from Goldie who was left sleep on the ground

"ZZZZZ... Friends" Goldie was left sleep alone being lifted up by someone who was leading her to a bed room for security

"Goldie... What did I told you, The floor isn't a bed" The person walked until she placed Goldie on the bed and left from the basilicom without being noticed

"big...brother..." Goldie fell asleep saying those two words happily waiting for what will come next

 **The End...?**

* * *

 **I don't know if I made this ending good or bad but I had problems preparing this since I am hardly sick and I can't completely move well but I managed to end this, and what now? well time to remake this story but this will be still on the place I will make another story as a remake of everything, but the question is where the hell is Linda and how strong is silver? well you will wait for that**

 **but now time to explain about the Skills of Goldie**

 **Acceleration: allows to multiply her speed by an unlimited ammount**

 **Stare: makes a wind wave what sends everyone fly away**

 **Puppet: the power to control and release the minds of everyone**

 **?: later will appear this one**

 **Wrath: allows her to raise her power by being angered and the more angered she is more power will have**

 **thanks for seeing this History and don't think i am stealing characters from Blueflame Heart I asked to the writter about doing a small reference since Silver has the power to travel between worlds being that the why of how did he reached the Hyperdimension so Later Readers**

 **Extra: This thing has more of 8000 words I am impressed since I am not too of the writter who does too much but I think that's my problem... I change too much in my style well now It's the real see you later!**


End file.
